Fusion Fall: Fight to the Bitter End
by Halenriser
Summary: It's been 5 year since Planet Fusion's arrival to earth. Fuse is nearing victory as the people of earth struggle to survive. Although the time machine was repaired and most of the kids have gone back to fight in the past, some have stayed behind to fight in the future. Though Fuse's victory seems inevitable, a boy decides it's about time that they brought the fight to Fuse.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is but the prologue of my story. Unlike the rest of the story, the prologue is in the 1st person point of view. It does talk about the tutorial from the time the Future was available to Fusion Fall and it was necessary for the story.**

**For those of you who do not know, 1st person PoV is: "Halls are weird." I said**

**3rd person PoV is "Halls are weird." said Johnny.**

_**ALSO, THERE USUALLY POLLS ON MY PROFILE, AND SOMETIMES THE RESULTS OF THESE POLLS INFLUENCE SOME CERTAIN EVENTS IN THE STORY. SO IF YOU VOTE IN ONE, TAKE CAUTION IT MAY INFLUENCE HOW THE STORY GOES.**_

* * *

Prologue

It's been 5 years since the day Fuse arrived. To me, it's been 3 weeks. How could one little accident have sent me hurtling through time? How could my world have turned into this… nightmare?

I remember the events leading up to my coming here like they were just happening 2 days ago. Funny how it all happened so fast.

My name is Jason Halenriser. I used to live a pretty normal life. I had friends, a loving family, a sister, a house, a couple pets, and a girlfriend. I went to a Vocational high school and worked in office technology. My life was simple and normal. And yet, I hated it.

It was too boring in my opinion, so when I got an offer from Dexter on my 16th birthday to take part in some experiment, I was excited. I had been chosen by the boy-genius himself to take part in one of his experiments. Of course I was going to take the offer.

But my parents didn't want me to go. We got into a fight and I wound up saying some pretty harsh things that, to this day, I regret. I snuck out of the house and had my friend take me to Dexter's place. Had I known that that would be the last time I saw my family, I would have said goodbye to them. I regret not doing so.

As it turned out, there were 199 other kids chosen besides me. We all ranged from age 12 to age 18. I was subject 001. We were put through many tests, and for some reason I kept noticing Dexter watching me and 3 others more than the others. I brushed it off as part of my imagination. Eventually we got to the final part of the whole thing. The experiment was a time travel experiment and we were all supposed go to a few seconds into the future to prove time travel was possible. It was so simple.

Yet, how could it all have gone so wrong?

We all got into pod-like things and we were ready to go. I was so excited and so happy. Dexter completed our bio-scans and had Computress, his robot companion, create direct communication links to each of us so she could keep in contact with us when we got to the future. Everything was ready. But then, Dee Dee came in and caused a problem. The pods malfunctioned and we were sent farther ahead than we were supposed to go.

When the pod malfunctioned, I blacked out. I woke up in a place I did not recognize. I was greeted by Computress's voice telling me I went farther ahead into the future than Dexter intended. Things didn't look right. Even though it was the future, I knew something was wrong.

One of the things that gave that part away was that fact that the sky was a weird shade of green. A nearby building was exploding and Buttercup, the green Powerpuff Girl, was flying around it. When I looked closely at the building, I noticed Blossom and Bubbles were on a part of the building fighting some weird green monster unlike any I've ever seen. I saw Dexter and Numbuh One of the Kids Next Door back-to-back fighting off a group of the monsters. Samurai Jack had defeated 3 monsters when an even bigger one seemed to appear out of nowhere from behind him.

Numbuh Five and Ben Tennyson came over to me and told me to follow them. As I did, three of those monsters came out of some weird green pod and a bigger version of them came out with them. Numbuh Five gave me a gun and she and Ben went to take on the big monster. I managed to take care of the three they left me with. Strangely enough, fighting those things was easy. It almost felt… natural. Numbuh Five and Ben managed to take down the bigger monster and came back to get me.

They told me the monsters turned into something called Fusion Matter and that I should collect it. Computress's voice rang out from the communication link again, warning us about more monsters coming, just as an even bigger monster attacked. It looked like a robot version of the mythological creature known as Cerberus. Ben called it a Cyberus and together, the three of us took it down.

After we killed it, Numbuh Five told me she recognized me as one of the people who volunteered for Dexter's experiment. She then told me to look at the sky, and when I did, I saw one of the most horrifying things I ever saw. A strange green mass was in the sky with planets sticking out of it. Numbuh Five said it was called Planet Fusion and that a guy named Fuse was in it. He was trying to cover the world in a strange green goo, and the monsters, which she called Fusion Spawns, were causing chaos.

Ben said they had adapted to the planet and that they all now came in different forms by using something called Terrafusers. He said if the infection gets too bad, Planet Fusion would absorb Earth. They then told me to go help Numbuh Two as they went to fight more of the Fusion Spawn. After a bit of exploring, not by choice of course, I found Numbuh Two by something he called a S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

He told me some monster called an Oil Ogre had stolen a transmitter and was using it to tell the other Fusion Spawns where we were. The Oil Ogre was not that far away and I made quick work of it and got the transmitter. I brought the transmitter back to Numbuh Two quickly. I then got a call from Buttercup saying Dexter was in trouble.

I quickly rushed over to her and she told me Dexter disappeared. She told me to check into the "Infected Zone" to look for him. She told me that the Terrafuser machines Fuse's monsters were using had infected a lot of areas, but thanks to Dexter, the areas were contained and are now called Infected Zones. I went to a Dexbot, like the ones I saw back in Dexter's lab, and I was sent into the Infected Zone.

I felt sick going in there. Just looking at the place was disturbing enough, but being up close to it was worse. Dexter contacted me on the communication link saying he was trapped in Fusion Buttercup's lair. I was confused by this because Buttercup told me to go help Dexter. I didn't know at the time that everyone had a second version of themselves called Fusions.

I used a creepy portal with tentacles coming out of it inside the Infected Zone and found myself in a weird cavern. I found Dexter near the portal I came through and he told me he remembered me. He said he knew we'd meet again. He wanted to send me back to the past to keep the future safe. Dexter told me to fight someone called Fusion Buttercup. I was expecting Buttercup herself, but when I saw her, I knew she wasn't the real one.

This Buttercup had green skin and red and yellow eyes and her dress was black. I asked Dexter what it was and he told me about the Fusions. Dark and twisted versions of the heroes and villains of earth who were created by Fuse himself. They apparently are extremely dangerous, and I learned this first hand when I fought her alongside Dexter.

When we beat her, she collapsed and melted into Fusion Matter, just like the other monsters. Suddenly, a strange, smaller version of Buttercup appeared out of nowhere. Dexter called it a Nano.

Nanos, like Fusions, are made out of Fusion Matter. Apparently I had used all the Fusion Matter I created to make her. She seemed nice, well, nicer than the real Buttercup anyways. She followed me after that and I was amazed by what she could do. For such a small creature, she sure is strong.

The cavern then began to shake and Dexter told me to leave. I told him I wasn't leaving without him, but he told me he needed to see if there was anything stolen from his lab in the cavern. Before I could tell him no again, he ran off. I left after that. I wish I had stayed to drag him out of there by force.

Once I exited through the portal, I found myself on the roof where Jack had been fighting the Fusion Spawns. The ground began to shake and all hell broke loose as building began sinking into the ground around me. Numbuh Two came up with the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and told me they could no longer hold Tech Square anymore. I dashed for the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., but a flying monster that I later learned was called a Tech Wing came up and attacked.

It was then that Nano Buttercup leapt into action and stunned the Tech Wing. I used that moment as a chance to get to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.. Buttercup and the others weren't able to hold off the monsters and Dexter gave us an order to find Mandark so he could rebuild the time machine. Numbuh Five, Jack, and Buttercup were waiting for us in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.. We narrowly escaped the place, but it was only later that I learned of the results of Fuse's assault.

We made our way to Sector V in Hero Square after we got a holomessage from Dexter, telling us about what we had to do, which was rebuild the time machine. When I looked at Buttercup, I knew there was something wrong. She seemed upset, like she could break down at any moment.

Once we got to Sector V, I learned about what happened. Blossom and Bubbles had given their lives to get Buttercup and some civilians to safety, while Ben and Numbuh One gave their lives defending Numbuh Two, Numbuh Five, and Jack as the three of them got the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. going. As for Dexter, he didn't make it out of the cave. He died when Tech Square sank into the Fusion Matter.

I blame myself for his death. He was right in front of me and I could have saved him. If only I had stopped him from running off, maybe he'd still be alive. It's all my fault.

It's been 3 weeks since that horrible day. The time machine has been repaired, but I won't go back. Even though I have the chance to stop the events from happening in the past, I have to stay. I met with many of the others from the experiment. They woke up at separate times but we all know what we have to do.

I am one of the few who stayed in the future. Since that day, I have devoted myself to taking down as many Fusions as possible. I have taken down 25 now. Lately though, the Fusions and Fusion Spawns have been acting differently. They're acting like they're preparing for something.

Well, whatever it is, I know that I have to fight it. It's my duty to avenge the fallen and save the future. I'm on my way to take down Fusion Dexter now. Yet, I've got a weird feeling that something's about to change. I've got the feeling something big is about to happen. I wonder what it could be…

End of Prologue

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed the prologue. I got plenty more stuff along the way and I will update as soon as I am able to. I promise.**

**Here's something for you readers. As of now, I am taking requests to put a character that you, the player/reader, has made and use/used in Fusionfall. Add the name of your character in the review and I will do my best to add them in. Whether they have big roles or not is up to me, but I will try to have them appear in the fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Alright people, here's chapter 1. In order for things to make some sense, I am having certain places that did not show up in the Future but did in the Past show up. Example of a location is in this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Jason Halenriser (Subject 001)

July 9, 20XX

18:25 PM

Jason walked around the Tyrannical Gardens Infected Zone, spinning his pistol in his hand. His mission was simple: Find Fusion Dexter's lair, infiltrate it, and take out the target. His target was none other than Fusion Dexter himself. It's easy enough for anyone to handle.

That is, if there wasn't a small army of Tech Wings anyways. The flying monsters created from Fusion Spawns always proved to be a problem in just about any situation. One even tried to keep him in Tech Square when it was being destroyed.

Jason spotted the portal after turning a corner. Three Fusion Spawns were sitting around the portal. Unfazed by this, Jason gripped his pistol and smirked.

"Using three Spawns as a welcoming committee. How cute is that." He said aiming his pistol. "This will be easy to handle."

Jason fired three shots at each of the Fusion Spawns. As soon as the shots made contact with them, the three Fusion Spawns dissolved into Fusion Matter. Jason then held out his arm and the Fusion Matter flew into the watch on his wrist, making the Fusion Meter built into the watch increase.

Jason then reached out and grabbed one of the green tentacles flailing about the outside of the portal and he got dragged inside. "Let's do this!"

Jason leapt out of the portal and landed behind a wall. He looked around the corner and saw three Tech Wings tearing apart a corpse. Blood was on their claws and on their faces. The body was surrounded by a pool of blood and the Tech Wings were feasting on the body. Disgusted by the sight, Jason quickly looked away. After a minute of letting his stomach settle, Jason pushed a button on his watch. Immediately after the button was pressed, Nano Buttercup appeared before him.

"What's up?" she said smiling.

"We got three Tech Wings around the corner. You know what to do." said Jason.

Nano Buttercup flew around the corner and snapped her fingers. The Tech Wings suddenly stopped moving and just fell to the ground. Taking this moment as a chance to strike, Jason leapt out from behind the corner and began firing at them. After a minute of blasting the trio of monsters, each one began dissolving into Fusion Matter.

A loud shriek then rang out throughout the entire area, causing Jason to grab his ears. "Son of a bitch that's loud!" he yelled. He then noticed a horde of Tech Wings heading his way. "You've got to be kidding me."

Jason reached for his watch and hit another button on it, causing Nano Buttercup to disappear and Nano Rex to appear in her place. "Got a problem?" Nano Rex asked.

"You could say that!" Jason yelled pointing towards the oncoming Tech Wings.

"This'll be a piece of cake! Come on!" Nano Rex then began smashing some of the Tech Wings with his metal fists.

Jason waited a second and then gripped his pistol hard. With a smirk plastered on his face, Jason faced the oncoming horde. "Alright. Let's do this!"

Jason then charged into the horde of Tech Wings and joined Nano Rex in the assault on the flying menaces.

After Jason and Nano Rex finished off the last of the Tech Wings, Jason held up his arm and all the Fusion Matter created from the Tech Wings flew into his watch. "Good job, Rex." Jason said. "See ya later."

Jason pressed another button on his watch and Nano Rex disappeared, and in his place appeared Nano Numbuh One.

"I got what you need." he said snapping his fingers, and as he did so, Jason's wounds healed up.

"Thanks, Numbuh One." Jason said pressing the button again, causing him to disappear. "Now all that's left is Fusion Dexter."

"You called?"

Jason pulled out a sword and looked in the direction of where the voice came from. Standing on a nearby ledge was Fusion Dexter, wearing a red lab coat and wearing his glasses. Like all other Fusions, his skin and hair were both green and his eyes were blood red. In his hand was a rusty and blood-stained Mechanical Arm that looked like a wrench, the same type of weapon the original Dexter used to use in fights against Fuse's monsters.

"I've been expecting you." he said calmly.

"Good to know. That means I have a reputation." said Jason. "Now, you ready to die? Because now I need to keep up this reputation. Come on! Fight me!"

"Be careful what you wish for." Fusion Dexter said jumping off the ledge. "Because you just might regret it!"

Fusion Dexter slammed his weapon into the ground and sent a blast of toxic Fusion Matter at Jason. Thinking fast, Jason dodged the blast and began charging at Fusion Dexter. The two clashed blades and the room began to shake. Jason then side-stepped out of the way and attempted to kick Fusion Dexter in the gut, only to have the kick be blocked by his arm.

Jason hopped backwards to avoid a punch to the face. He then returned the strike and hit Fusion Dexter in the face, forcing him to back up a step. Jason continued his assault by kicking him in the gut. Fusion Dexter then grabbed his leg while he had it out and punched Jason in the face. Jason freed his leg and backed up. Fusion Dexter then hit Jason's arm with is blade and cut it a bit.

Jason backed up a bit and hit a button on his watch. Nano Numbuh One came forth and healed Jason's arm before heading off time hide in a safe place.

Fusion Dexter then chuckled. "So, you defeated Fusion Numbuh One. That is impressive." Fusion Dexter said.

"Don't flatter me, you abomination." Jason said glaring at the dark replica.

The two boys then began to circle each other, both ready to strike at any moment.

"Tell me, Jason. Why are you so intent on fighting us? The fate of your world has already been decided. You're not really making a difference in anything. You humans have already lost this war, but you still fight against up. Tell me, why do you fight us?"

"You wanna know why I'm fighting? I'm fighting for a special cause. I'm not fighting for myself." Jason slowly reached for his pistol and grabbed it. "I fight to avenge the fallen!"

Jason whipped his pistol into the air and gripped his sword tightly. Fusion Dexter watched as the pistol flew into the air and Jason used this moment to attack. He charged up to Fusion Dexter and stabbed his sword right through the dark replica's body.

Fusion Dexter gasped and Jason let go of his sword. Fusion Dexter then released his weapon and stumbled backwards. "Damn it." he whispered before falling backwards onto the ground.

Jason went to where his pistol fell and picked it up. He heard coughing behind him and he saw Fusion Dexter had not yet dissolved into Fusion Matter. Jason sighed and walked over to the fallen foe.

"You're still alive? Just die already, you monster." Jason said kicking Fusion Dexter's body.

Fusion Dexter coughed some more and then chuckled, making Jason raise an eyebrow.

"You're a fool, Jason. My death is part of Lord Fuse's plan. Soon, this war shall end completely, and your species shall die."

"Plan? What are you talking about?" When Fusion Dexter didn't answer Jason's question, he then grabbed the dark genius by the collar of his lab coat. "What did you do?"

"I played… my part in this war… and it did it without flaw…"

Jason began shaking Fusion Dexter. "What the hell are you talking about? Tell me!"

Fusion Dexter began to dissolve into Fusion Matter. "Enjoy your remaining… time in this… pathetic world." Fusion Dexter chuckled. "This war… is as… good as… won."

And with that, Fusion Dexter completely dissolved into Fusion Matter, and Nano Dexter appeared above where the body was. "Hello." Nano Dexter said to Jason.

Jason frowned and got up. "This can't be good." Jason looked at the ceiling and saw a hole in it, giving him a view of Planet Fusion. "Something's about to happen that will end the war, but not in our favor. No one will believe me if I try to tell anyone…" Jason kicked the blunt side of his sword, knocking it to the ground. "What should I do? What can I do?"

Nano Dexter made a sort of coughing sound and floated in front of Jason. "We could try Dexlabs Headquarters."

Jason looked up at the orange-haired Nano. "But that place sunk into the sea of Fusion Matter, along with the rest of Tech Square. There's no way we could get there."

"Here's a little secret. I only know this secret because my original self is the real Dexter. That location was not the actual location of Dexlabs Headquarters."

Jason kept looking at the Nano with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean, 'not the actual location'?"

"It's a long story that I can tell later."

"Then I'll listen to it later. How can you get us there?"

Nano Dexter pointed towards a nearby teleporter with a Dexbot on it. "I can reroute the teleportation system so that that teleporter sends us to the real Dexlabs Headquarters."

"Then do it. Better we find out what's going on than just sit back and do nothing." Jason said smiling. "Let's get to work."

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 1.**

**One thing I forgot to mention is Chapters 1-4 will be introducing the Main Characters of the story so you know who they are. **

**Chapter 5 is when I will bring it back to Jason.**

**Another thing I forgot the mention. As you can see, I gave the Nanos the ability to interact with the world around them and they can talk to the people they are with. I did this because the Nanos play a key role throughout Fusion Fall and they deserve a little something special.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it.**

** I really would like to know what you all think of it so comment on the fanfic if you want. You don't have to, but I would like to know what you think of it.**

******Here's something for you readers. As of now, I am taking requests to put a character that you, the player/reader, has made and use/used in Fusionfall. Add the name of your character in the review and I will do my best to add them in. Whether they have big roles or not is up to me, but I will try to have them appear in the fanfic.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **

**Alright, as I stated in the author's note at the end of the last chapter, chapters 2-4 will be introducing the other main characters of the story**

**Limpidity, I appreciate your comment as no one has ever given any story I write a good review, let alone a review at all. So thanks for that.**

**The name of the character in this chapter is actually the name of my character in Fusion Fall, and this chapter may not be my best work, but if you think it is good, then thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Billy Airborneammo (Subject 002)

July 9, 20XX

19:55 PM

A 16-year old boy by the name of Billy Airborneammo wandered around the giant lab that, at one time, was owned by Dexter, the boy-genius who founded Dexlabs and sent him into the future along with 199 others. He was subject 002. All the machines were covered up and there was dust all over the place, showing that the lab had not been used in a long time. He was looking for a certain device in hopes of finding specific info that could help him.

Each step Billy took echoed throughout the whole lab. The silence made him a little nervous, but he knew he could not turn-tail and run away. Not when he was so close to what he was looking for.

Eventually Billy came to a big screen with a large keyboard and a swivel chair. "This is Dexter's old supercomputer… maybe it has the information I am looking for."

Billy sat down in the chair and hit a button on the chair's arm rest, turning the supercomputer on. The screen flashed to life and a number of files were shown on it. Billy quickly looked over each file and clicked on one that said 'X' on it. As soon as he clicked on the file, a window popped up asking for a password.

"Let's see, what would Dexter use for a password… Blossom?" Billy tried "Blossom" as the password, and as soon as he hit the enter key the window closed and another one opened up, this one containing five folders. "Of course the password is the name of his girlfriend."

The five folders were all colored differently, each with an exclamation point as their preview images. The names of the folders were: "Missing Heroes", "Nanos", "New Fusions", "Time Travel Incident", and "Project Fusion Fall". Billy grinned and clapped his hands together.

"Just what I was looking for." Billy said. He then took a device off the belt he was wearing and took a wire out of his pocket. He attached one end of the wire to the device and then attached the other end of the wire to a USB port on the supercomputer. "Alright. Now all that's left to do is download the files onto here and then I can-"

Billy stopped what he was saying when he heard a low growl behind him. At that point, Billy realized he was not alone. Drawing his rifle from its holder, he loaded a clip of ammo into it and turned the chair around.

The creature that made the growling sound was a Cyberus. Its three heads were focused on Billy. Its teeth and its claws were covered in blood. Its eyes were blood-red and it had green veins on its body, proving it was a monster created from Fusion Spawns. The Dexlabs logo could be seen on it's leg, meaning that it was made out of technology that Dexlabs had created.

"Oh joy. A three-headed dog." Billy aimed his rifle at the Cyberus. "This should be fun."

Billy fired a shot at the Cyberus and managed to knock the middle head off the beast's body. The Cyberus then howled in rage and charged at Billy. Thinking fast, Billy leapt out of the chair and jumped over the Cyberus. While in mid leap, Billy fired two shots into the Cyberus's back. The beast collapsed and struggled to get up, however Billy came over, put his foot on its back, and shot the two remaining heads, killing the beast.

The Cyberus then began dissolving into Fusion Matter. Once it was completely melted down, Billy held out his watch and the Fusion Matter flew into his watch and made the Fusion Meter in it increase. Before he walked back to the supercomputer, he noticed that he was surrounded more Cyberuses.

"Fuck my life." Billy complained as he reached for his two short swords. "Come at me!"

The Cyberuses all charged at Billy together. Billy did not move away nor attack right away, but once one was directly in front of him, he used one of his swords to cut off its heads. While the headless Cyberus staggered about for a second, Billy planted his foot on its back and began to jump from beast to beast, cutting their heads off each time he landed on one. Some tried shaking him off but they always failed.

When Billy finished the last of the Cyberuses off, he landed on his feet and looked over his shoulder at the now dissolving beasts. "Sorry, boys, but you're not quite at my level." he said smiling.

He held then out his watch and the Fusion Matter from all the Cyberuses flew into his watch and made the Fusion Meter in it increase to the point where it was almost completely filled.

He then walked over to the supercomputer to check on the files.

The files had finished downloading so he removed the device from the supercomputer and reattached it to his belt. He then pressed a button on his watch and Nano Jake appeared.

"Hey there, Billy. Do you need something?" he asked.

"Yeah. I need you to destroy this supercomputer." Billy said pointing at the supercomputer.

Nano Jake looked at the computer for a second and then looked back at Billy. "Sure I can do that." Nano Jake then lifted up his arm and turned his hand into a giant hammer. He then began using the hammer to smash the supercomputer to bits. After a good 5 minutes, the supercomputer had become a pile of broken parts.

"Good job, Jake." Billy said smiling.

Nano Jake chuckled and smiled. "Thanks."

"Alright, I'll call you if I need anything else."

Billy began reaching for his watch but Nano Jake grabbed his arm. "Hold it." Jake sniffed the air and growled. "We're not alone in here."

Billy turned around and saw a giant Cyberus glaring at them. "Oh shit. It's a Cyberus Zero!"

The Cyberus Zero let out a loud roar that shook the whole room, causing some debris to fall from the ceiling. Billy quickly pressed a button on his watch, making Nano Jake disappear, and he grabbed a hover board that was on his back and began to flee from the giant beast. The Cyberus Zero began to chase after him as soon as he saw Billy start to flee.

Billy pushed another button on his watch and Nano Johnny Bravo appeared. "You need something?" he asked.

"Less talk more action! I need a boost!" Billy shouted.

Nano Johnny Bravo grunted. "Yeah whatever." he then clapped his hands and the hover board sped up.

Billy hit a button on his watch and Nano Johnny Bravo disappeared. "Alright, now come at me, you mangy mutt!"

The Cyberus Zero lunged for Billy in an attempt to crush him, but wound up crashing into a wall as Billy took a sharp left. Billy began shooting at the beast while riding the hover board away from it. However, the Cyberus Zero quickly recovered, and after a second of it regaining its bearings, it continued to chase after Billy. While it continued to chase him, Billy continued to fire his rifle at it.

"I'm not doing any damage to this thing! Screw this!" Billy shouted throwing the rifle at the beast.

As the chase continued on, Billy scanned his surroundings for anything he could use that could kill the mighty beast. "Dexter had to have left something lying around that can help me!" Billy then spotted a rocket launcher made by the K.N.D. "That's more like it!"

Billy quickly grabbed the rocket launcher as he rode by it and put it on his back. "Got to save this for later, when I have a clear shot at it."

The Cyberus Zero roared and the whole lab shook more. "Okay I need to finish this up soon, or else I'm going be crushed if this thing managed to bring down the lab!"

Billy quickly hit another button on his watch and Nano Wilt appeared beside him. "What's up?" he asked

"I need you to snare that Cyberus Zero!" Billy yelled.

Nano Wilt looked back at the Cyberus Zero and snapped his fingers. As he did so, the Cyberus Zero tripped and his legs became entangled in wires. The beast roared again in anger and frustration while Billy stopped the hover board and took the rocket launcher off his back. "Shut up, you stupid dog."

Billy fired the rocket at the Cyberus Zero, the recoil of firing the rocket knocking him off the board. The rocket exploded once it made contact with the Cyberus Zero, killing the beast.

"Yes! It's dead!" Billy cheered.

Suddenly, Billy felt something tap his head. Curious about what it was, Billy looked at the thing and saw it was debris from the ceiling. Billy then looked up at the ceiling to see what made it fall. The whole ceiling was caving in on him. He quickly grabbed his board and hopped on it and hit a button on his watch so Nano Wilt would disappear.

Billy began to hurry as the whole entire lab was falling apart. "Shit! The explosion must have weakened the ceiling to the point where it's caving in! Not good at all!"

Billy sped his way through the lab to try to find the exit. "Come on. Come on. Come on." eventually Billy spotted the exit and smiled. "Bingo!"

By now the whole entire lab was falling apart, and as Billy got closer to the exit, he could hear the entire room being crushed by the debris coming from the ceiling. In a last attempt to escape, Billy leapt off his board and dived through the exit, just before the entire place collapsed completely.

Billy got up and began to cough. "Damn dust." he said. He then felt around his belt and was relieved when he discovered the device was still on his belt. "At least I still have the data. Now to see what is inside."

Billy began walking away from the collapsed lab and saw his bike waiting for him. "Thank god no one stole this." he said smiling. He then got on the bike and rode away from the area, not noticing the giant orb of Fusion Matter hovering over the place where the lab was.

* * *

**This chapter may not be the best one I have made, but it is a chapter to continue the story.**

**Next chapter will be out when I can get it out so that will be, well, who knows when.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think of it.**

******Here's something for you readers. As of now, I am taking requests to put a character that you, the player/reader, has made and use/used in Fusionfall. Add the name of your character in the review and I will do my best to add them in. Whether they have big roles or not is up to me, but I will try to have them appear in the fanfic.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**Okay, first off, scratch the two-word-last-name thing, cuz I was getting annoyed by that a bit.**

**Second off, I spent a long time making this chapter as it took me a while trying to think of where the setting was and who would appear. **

**I worked very hard on this chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Mark Aozora (Subject 003)

July 9, 20XX

20:05 PM

A 17-year old boy by the name of Mark Aozora sat atop the roof of a building in a city that was once known as Townsville. Two years ago, the city had been evacuated due to an increase of Fusion Spawns appearing and the mass spreading of Fusion Matter. Now it was a place of ruin with broken sidewalks, crumbling statues, collapsed streets, and buildings that were falling apart one-by-one.

At one time, Townsville had been a very popular city full of excitement. It was home to, and protected by, the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys, who became the girl's friends after they teamed up to stop the evil demon named Him from launching a global-scale invasion. Townsville was a wonderful city full of nice people like the Mayor and his assistant, Miss Bellum. It also had its own unique array of villains like Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, and Sedusa. The city was quite unique.

That was the past though. Things changed in the time since Planet Fusion's arrival to Earth. Now the once wondrous city was deprived of natural life and was in ruins. It had become a shadow of its former self.

Mark stood up when he saw a green blur soar through the sky, leaving a trail of green light behind it. He began waving his arms at it to gain it's attention.

"Hey! B! I'm over here!" he shouted. The blur stopped and looked at Mark before flying over to him. It eventually stopped in front of the building, giving Mark a better view of what the blur was.

The blur was a girl at the age of 17. She wore a short green jacket and a green skirt with a white belt around her waist. She wore a black shirt to cover up the mid-section of her body and she wore white knee-high socks with black and white sneakers along with black gloves. Her short black hair did not go past her neck and her eyes were the color of the green Fusion Matter that could now be found around the world. Around her neck was a pendant she had received from her father. Her name was very sweet, but her personality was not as sweet all the time.

"I told you to call me by my actual name, and not that stupid pet name." she said with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

Mark chuckled. "Alright. Alright. I'm sorry, Buttercup."

Buttercup smiled and hugged Mark. "Much better. Now don't do it again."

"I can make no promises on that matter."

Mark was part of the Time Travel incident and was labeled as Subject 003. He awoke two years after the arrival of Planet Fusion and fought on the front lines with some of the world's greatest heroes and most dangerous villains. He teamed up with the Powerpuff Girl named Buttercup a lot and, after two years of working together, the two of them became a couple. When the Rowdyruff Boys disappeared, Mark did everything he could to help the girls find them, but when Blossom and Bubbles died, Buttercup gave up looking for the three boys.

However, a new rumor about three boys flying around Townsville gave Buttercup the spark she needed to look for them again. Mark decided to tag along because was not willing to lose her like she lost her sisters. So, the two of them decided to look for their missing friends, together.

"Any sign of Brick, Boomer, and Butch?" Buttercup asked.

Mark shook his head. "Not yet. Have you seen them yet?" he asked.

"I haven't seen them. We should keep looking." Buttercup said impatiently.

Before Buttercup could turn around and fly off to continue looking, Mark grabbed her wrist. "Hold on. I have a better idea of how to look for them. Rather than looking from the sky and atop buildings, why don't we just go down lower and explore the city's "lower levels"."

"You mean the sewers, don't you." she asked.

"Well yeah. We can't go much lower than that." Mark said chuckling.

Buttercup thought for a moment and then nodded her head. "Sure. Why the heck not? It's one of the only places we haven't checked out yet." And so, the two began making their way down to the streets so they could find an entrance to the sewers. After a few minutes of looking, the two came to an open manhole and they began to make their descent down a ladder into the sewers.

Once they got into the sewers, Mark covered his mouth and nose because of the stench of the place. "Dear god it stinks in here!"

Buttercup did as Mark did and looked at him. "Didn't you bring gas masks?"

Mark's face lit up when he realized Buttercup was right. "Oh yeah." he said. He then put his bag on one of the ladder's steps and opened it. He took out two gas masks and handed one to Buttercup. "Here you go." He said putting one of the masks on.

Buttercup quickly took the mask and put it on her face. "Thanks." She said.

Mark kept his katana out as the two of them searched through the sewers in case they were attacked. They did come across the occasional Asphalt Freak and Asphalt Creep but they managed to take care of them easily as they weren't huge threats. After an hour of wandering around, the two came to a large open area with tons of tunnels leading in different directions. Buttercup sighed and shook her head.

"I'm beginning to think this was a waste of time." She said.

"Come on, Buttercup. Cheer up. We'll find them, I just know we will."

"And if we don't?"

"Well, I guess we'll have to look another day."

Mark walked over to Buttercup and took her hands in his. "I won't stop trying to find them. I want to make you happy, and if you want to look for them, then I'll look for them with you. I love you, don't forget that."

Buttercup smiled under her mask and hugged Mark. "Love you too, babe."

Mark looked down at Buttercup, smiling under his mask, when he noticed some movement out of the corner of his eye. Curious as to what it was, Mark turned his head in the direction of the movement in time to see a figure launch a blast of Fusion Matter at them. "Look out!" Mark shouted tackling Buttercup in an attempt to get the two of them out of the way.

Buttercup pushed Mark off her and looked around with an angry look in her eyes. "Alright, who's the smart ass that wants to die?!" she shouted looking around.

As if in response to Buttercup's threat, three figures floated into view of the couple. Buttercup gasped when she saw who they were. Mark stood up beside her and put his hand on his katana's handle. "You've got to be kidding me." Buttercup said quietly. "They're Fusion versions of… of…"

"The Rowdyruffs." Mark said holding his katana tightly. "Looks like Fuse is upping his game by sending out new Fusions. We've got a Fusion for each of the boys."

"Brick… Boomer… and Butch…" Buttercup muttered in a soft voice.

Each of the Fusions looked like the actual Rowdyruff Boys, minus the usual Fusion characteristics anyways. All three of them had blood red eyes and skin as green as Fusion Matter. Fusion Brick wore a black baseball cap and a black and red shirt with black red shorts and red sneakers. His long hair was as green as the sky appeared to be. Fusion Boomer wore a black and blue shirt with blue shorts, blue shoes, and black gloves. His messy hair-style was the same color green as Brick's hair was. And Fusion Butch wore a black and green shirt with green cargo shorts and green shoes. His spiky hair was the same color as Boomer ands Brick's hair.

Buttercup curled her fingers to form fists and began to shake. "Now I'm really mad." She growled.

Mark swallowed and stepped away from her so he would not get hurt. "Um… Buttercup?"

Buttercup rushed at Fusion Boomer and kicked him in the gut, the force of the blow sending him flying backwards into a wall. Fusion Brick and Fusion Butch glanced at each other and nodded. The two then began to quickly circle around Buttercup laughing.

"Come on Buttercup, is that the best you've got?" Fusion Brick taunted.

"Yeah, I thought you were better than that." Fusion Butch said.

"We all know it's your fault your sisters are dead." Fusion Brick said.

"Everything is your fault." Fusion Butch said.

Buttercup tried to hit Fusion Butch but missed as he sidestepped away from her punch. "Shut up!" she yelled at the two Fusions.

"That's right. Attack us." Fusion Brick said.

"Come on!" Fusion Butch shouted at her. "Hit me!"

"You're nothing but an accident." Fusion Brick said smirking. "A mistake!"

The two began to circle her faster, both of them chanting "Mistake" over and over again in an attempt to confuse her. As the two dark copies went faster and faster, Buttercup fell to her knees and cupped her hands over her ears as she began to shout. "Shut up! Shut up!" she screamed.

"Leave her alone!" Mark yelled jumping in the path of them. Mark held up his katana and sliced where one of the Fusions should be. He made contact with Fusion Butch and he fell to his knees.

"Cheap shot!" Fusion Butch shouted trying to get up, however, Mark quickly used his katana to slice off Fusion Butch's head, causing him to collapse and dissolve into Fusion Matter.

"Buttercup, listen to me! They're not as experienced as the other Fusions are. They're weaker than they would be if they were experienced. Don't hold back on them!" Mark shouted trying to hit Fusion Brick.

Fusion Boomer then came out of the wall and grabbed onto Mark. "But that doesn't mean we're not as strong as the others are." he said.

"Crap!" Mark shouted as he was pulled into the air.

"No!" Buttercup yelled as she began flying after Fusion Boomer. But before she could reach him, Fusion Brick came up behind Buttercup, grabbed her, and whipped her towards the ground. She crashed into the hard ground with a loud bang, and as she tried to get up, Fusion Brick grabbed her arms and forced her onto her knees.

"Let her go!" Mark shouted struggling in Fusion Boomer's grip.

"You're really annoying, you know that?" Fusion Boomer said tightening his grip on Mark.

"Let him go, you ass holes!" Buttercup screamed trying to break free from Fusion Brick's grip.

"Oh? You hear that, Boomer? She wants you to let him go." Fusion Brick chuckled. "Well, let's make her happy and do so then."

"Sure. Why not!" Fusion Boomer said holding Mark above his head.

The two dark copies began to laugh as Fusion Boomer hurled Mark towards the ground. Buttercup screamed as her boyfriend plummeted towards his death. Just before Mark hit the ground however, a blue blur rushed out from one of the caves and caught him. "I gotcha!" it said.

Once Mark was caught by the blur, he was able to get a good look at who it was, and when he saw who it was, he gasped. Though he had several cuts and bruises on him, Mark still managed to identify the boy who saved him.

"You're Boomer, right?" He asked making sure he was right.

Boomer nodded his head and stopped moving by a wall, giving Mark the chance to stand on his own. "Yeah, but we don't have time to talk about this. We have got to help Buttercup."

Mark nodded and pressed a button on his watch, causing Nano Mordecai appeared. "Hey." he said.

"I've got two new Fusions that need an ass whooping. Care to help?"

Nano Mordecai smiled and clapped his hands, and as he did, Mark felt a sudden burst of strength in his legs. Mark smiled and leapt high into the air with his katana. "Hey, Fusion freak!"

Fusion Boomer turned to look at Mark. "Eat this!" Mark shouted cutting him with the katana. The dark copy of the blue Rowdyruff then plummeted to the ground as his body split into two parts. Once both parts hit the ground, the immediately began to dissolve into Fusion Matter. "That's one down."

"And one to go." Boomer said charging at Fusion Brick.

Fusion Brick planted his foot in Buttercup's back and began pulling on her arms. Buttercup began to feel like she was going to snap in half and began screaming in pain. Before Boomer could lay a hand of Fusion Brick, he was caught by the Fusion's hair, which was actually a tentacle. The tentacle began to crush Boomer in its grip, causing him to yell in pain.

Mark began to charge at Fusion Brick as soon as he landed. "Let them go!" he shouted angrily.

"Hold it!" Fusion Brick said loosening his grip on Boomer slightly and loosening his grip on Buttercup slightly. "One more step, and I kill them both."

Mark stopped and glared at the dark and twisted copy. "You ass hole. Just let them go."

"Quiet. I'll do the talking here, not you, boy."

"Not for long you won't!"

"Huh?" Fusion Brick turned his head in the direction of the unknown voice in time to see a red blur and a green blur charge at him. "You!"

The two blurs slammed into Fusion Brick, sending him in Mark's direction. "Get him now!" one of them yelled at Mark.

Mark nodded and held up his katana. Fusion Brick was sliced in half as he flew right into the blade of the katana. His scream of pain echoed throughout the whole room for a second. Once Fusion Brick turned into Fusion Matter, Mark held up his arm and the Fusion Matter from the three Fusions flew into his watch, causing the Fusion Meter to increase. Also, three new Nanos appeared in the center of the room. Each one looked like a member of the Rowdyruff Boys.

Mark rushed over to Buttercup and hugged her. "Are you alright?" he asked with a worried tone in his voice.

Buttercup smiled at him and looked him in the eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Boomer sat up and looked at the two new figures. "Took you two long enough to catch up." He said.

"Well maybe you should not have run off so suddenly. It could have been another of Fuse's traps to capture us."

Mark and Buttercup turned to look at the three figures. The three stood together and made their way over to them. "Hey, long time no see, Buttercup."

Buttercup smirked and tried standing up. "Where the hell have you three been, Brick, Boomer, and Butch?"

The three Rowdyruff Boys stood before Mark and Buttercup. Though a little hard to recognize them, it was easy to identify them if you knew them. Brick was wearing his usual red and black shirt, which had been ripped and torn, along with black shorts and black shoes. His red baseball cap was missing and his face was covered in cuts and bruises. Boomer and Butch's faces were not much different. Boomer was wearing his usual blue and black shirt with black shorts and black shoes. Butch was wearing his usual green and black shirt with black shorts. He was wearing one shoe instead of the usual two. All three smiled at Mark and Buttercup.

"So these are the Rowdyruff Boys, huh?" Mark said.

"Damn right we are." Butch said.

"It's been awhile since we've seen anyone else down here that is not working for Fuse." Brick said helping Mark and Buttercup up.

"Where the hell have you been? What happened to you guys?" Buttercup asked.

Brick held up his hand to stop Buttercup from asking questions. "We'll tell you at our shelter. Come on." The three Rowdyruffs began walking down one of the tunnels. "Bring the Nanos with you!"

Mark and Buttercup looked at each other. "Let's follow them. They could be great help for us." Mark said.

Buttercup nodded. "Besides, I want to know what happened to them and why they've been in hiding all this time."

Mark hit a button on his watch and all four of the Nanos that were in the room disappeared. Mark and Buttercup then followed the Rowdyruff Boys deeper into the sewers.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

**Well, there's Chapter 3 for you.**

**As you can see, I will be adding new Fusions, new Nanos, and even some characters that did not show up in Fusion Fall as NPCs, like the Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer, and Butch.**

**Only one more chapter to go before we get back to Jason, so stay tuned for chapter 4.**

**So tell me what you think of the chapter. Review it if you want to. I just love to hear what the readers of my stories think of them.**

******Here's something for you readers. As of now, I am taking requests to put a character that you, the player/reader, has made and use/used in Fusionfall. Add the name of your character in the review and I will do my best to add them in. Whether they have big roles or not is up to me, but I will try to have them appear in the fanfic.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: This chapter is short, and I do have a couple of reasons why.**

**1: I have been struggling to think of an idea for chapter 4.**

**2: I want to get back to Jason.**

**3: I want to continue the main story line and be done with the intros.**

**The main character in this is important, so just cuz she's got a short chapter, don't expect her to be a side character**

* * *

Chapter 4: Serah Ushio (Subject 004)

July 9, 20XX 23:04 PM

A 15-year old girl named Serah Ushio leaned up against a pillar in the underbelly of the ruined city named Townsville. At one time the city had been an amazing city, one that Serah grew up in. But now, because of Fuse and his creations, the city was in ruins. No longer was it the amazing city the world used to know. Now it was a place of ruin and sadness.

Serah sighed and began playing with a yo-yo. It was a gift she got from her best friend, Agent Bannon Clawson, a member of Providence and the first friend she made in the nightmarish future she was in.

She was not originally from the future. Serah was part of the Time Travel Incident, an event that sent her and 199 others into different parts of the future. She was registered as Subject 004 and was sent three years into the future, where she met Bannon. She wound up working for Providence for a year before she left the agency. She and Bannon managed to keep in touch though, so she still had her contacts.

Serah sighed again and sat down. She ran her hand through her long dirty-blond hair and smirked. "Why am I here again?" Serah held up her arm and looked at her watch. She pressed a few buttons and a list popped up. "Oh yeah. I need to take care of the mob of Asphalts. This should be easy."

Serah stood up and pressed another button on her watch, and as she did, Nano Agent Six appeared. "What?" he said rudely

"Well well, looks like someone's a little grumpy wumpy today." Serah teased. "What's got you so wound up?"

Nano Agent Six glared at her, though it was hard to tell with his sunglasses on. "I want a break. I deserve a small vacation."

Serah crossed her arms and leaned against the pillar. "And why should I give you a break? With that attitude, I don't think you deserve one."

Nano Agent Six growled. "Stop teasing me. I have been working with you nonstop since you got me two years ago. You have seven other Nanoes you could use besides me. I deserve a break."

The dirty-blonde-haired girl chuckled and put her hand on Nano Agent Six's head. "Alright, after this mission, I'll give you a break. Does that sound like a good deal? Cuz it's the only one I am offering."

"Fine." Nano Agent Six said. "What's the mission?"

"Take out 50 Asphalt Freaks that are nesting somewhere around here. It should be pretty easy. All we need to do is find them and take them down"

Nano Agent Six let his Magna Swords slide out of his sleeves so he could grab their hilts. "Well I'd say we don't have to look far."

"Eh?"

Serah turned around and saw an Asphalt Freak raise its drill-like arm up to strike her down. She shrieked and fell on her ass. "Shit shit shit shit." she said moving away from it. "Where the hell did it come from?"

Nano Agent Six sliced through the Asphalt Freak easily and watched as it collapsed and turned into Fusion Matter. He then turned to look at Serah and pointed at the ceiling. "Look up!" he shouted.

Serah looked up and her eyes widened in shock at what she saw. 49 Asphalt Freaks were all walking along the ceiling and were walking down the pillars in the room.

"You've got to be kidding me." She said.

"Pull out your guns and fight them!" Nano Agent Six yelled slicing another of the monsters.

"R-Right. On it." Serah pulled out two pistols and began firing at the Asphalt Freaks. Both pistols had a special enhancement, courtesy of the Kids Next Door. While one gun shot bullets that exploded on impact of whatever they hit, the other shot poisoned bullets that, when the bullet pierces a living thing, kills the target almost instantly due to the strength of the poison.

Nano Agent Six continued to slice away at the many Asphalt Freaks while Serah shot them constantly, and as each one died they turned into Fusion Matter. One of the monsters tackled Nano Agent Six and got ready to finish him off.

"No!" Serah shouted smashing a mallet against the side of the monster's head, sending it flying into a wall where it fell apart and turned into Fusion Matter.

"Thanks." Nano Agent Six said getting back up.

"You're welcome. How many are left?"

Nano Agent Six looked around the room. "Three. One is behind the pillar over there," he pointed at a pillar. "another is on the ceiling, and the third is underground."

Serah groaned. "I hate when they go underground." She then ran around the pillar Nano Agent Six pointed to and smashed the Asphalt Freak hiding behind it to bits. "Hell yeah!" She then looked up and saw the second Asphalt Freak charging down the pillar towards her. "Ha ha, nope!" Serah quickly used her pistols to shot the monster down. After three shots from each pistol it plummeted towards the ground and smashed into the third Asphalt Freak as it began to emerge from the ground. Serah smirked and fired her pistols at the now stunned monster. After a few shots, the monster roared and turned into Fusion Matter.

"Alright, what did I tell you? This was easy." Serah said smiling. She then held up her arm and all the Fusion Matter made from the dead Asphalt Freaks flew into her watch, causing the Fusion Meter to rise up a bit.

"It was, but now I need a break." Nano Agent Six said.

Serah sighed. "Alright, when we get back to the Nano Terminal in Sector V, I'll let you take your break."

Nano Agent Six smirked. "Good to know you're keeping your promise."

Serah pressed a button on her watch and Nano Agent Six disappeared. She then began to head for the exit of the sewers so she could make her way back out of the ruined city of Townsville.

* * *

**Well, there is chapter 4, and the end of the introduction chapters.**

**Next chapter I will continue with Jason.**

**So, tell me what you thought of the chapter. Review it if you want to. You do not have to, but I do like to know what the people who read this think of the chapters.**

**Here's something for you readers. As of now, I am taking requests to put a character that you, the player/reader, has made and use/used in Fusionfall. Add the name of your character in the review and I will do my best to add them in. Whether they have big roles or not is up to me, but I will try to have them appear in the fanfic.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Okay, I know I said Chapter 5 would be about Jason, but there has been a slight change of plans. I'll explain why I did this at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Plan

July 10, 20XX

00:00 AM

Fuse sat atop his thrown in his throne room in the heart of Planet Fusion. From his throne room, he could watch the war happening on Earth and issue orders to his subjects. Though kids had come to challenge him in the past, they were always defeated. He never showed mercy to his opponents, and he planned on keeping it that way.

Fuse had recently summoned his 5 most trusted Fusions for a meeting, and one by one they were arriving. The 5 were Fusion Demongo, Fuse's 2nd in command, Fusion T.O.M., the lead commander of Fuse's army, Fusion Professor Utonium, the man who was always making more dastardly and powerful Fusion creatures, Fusion Octus, who performed a lot of recon for Fuse and brought the big info to him, and Fusion Grim, who had a special position in Fuse's forces that he never told any of his other subordinates besides Fusion Grim himself. As each one sat around a table Fuse had set up, they each focused their attention on their master and leader.

"Welcome, my children." Fuse said welcoming the five Fusions. "I am glad you could all make it."

"My lord, what is it you request of us? You know we are ready to lay down our lives to protect you." Fusion T.O.M. said.

"Indeed I do know that, Commander T.O.M., but the reason I have called you here is because I have an announcement to make."

Fusion Professor Utonium looked at Fuse questioningly. "An announcement?"

Fuse nodded at the Fusion Professor. "Indeed, Professor Plutonium." Fuse waved his hand and a screen appeared before the five Fusions. "The time has come to put Operation Fusion into motion."

Fusion Grim looked at the screen quickly then looked back at Fuse. "I now understand why you called me. You need 'them' don't you, my lord?" he asked.

Fuse smiled and chuckled. "Always quick to catch on, Reaper."

The five Fusions looked at the screen and saw the data that was on it. "Lord Fuse, this is the final step to obtaining Earth. Are you sure we are ready?"

"Based on the latest info you gave me, Octus, I now know that the time has come for us to end the war." Fuse snapped his fingers and devices formed in front of each of the Fusions. "You will need these to complete your assignments. Read what your assignments are."

Fusion T.O.M. held up his device and read it. "Invade and destroy area DLH 000. My lord, I have been waiting for this mission for a long time."

Fusion Octus held up his device and read it. "Infiltrate Sector V and sabotage the Tree House. Interesting."

Fusion Professor Utonium held up his device and read it. "Gather the remaining Fusions inside the fortress. By 'the fortress', do you mean here, my lord?"

Fuse nodded.

Fusion Grim held up his device and read it. "Prepare the 'subjects' to witness the end. I am happy about this, because there are so many of them, that I have almost no room left to work."

Fusion Demongo was about to read his device but Fuse stopped him by holding up his hand. "Your mission will be discussed in private between the two of us, Demongo." He said.

Fusion Demongo nodded his head. "Yes, my lord."

Fuse stood up, as did the five Fusions. "It is very important you complete your missions for the sake of the mission. By the end of next month, planet Earth shall be another part of the fortress. You are all dismissed."

The five Fusions saluted Fuse before leaving the throne room. Once he was alone, Fuse called up a screen and watched as Jason Halenriser and Nano Dexter approached the teleporter made by Dexlabs in the recently deceased Fusion Dexter's lair. "That boy is a problem to my plan. He may not know it, but he is one of the only ones who can stop me, which is why he and the other three brats must be eliminated." Fuse got rid of the screen and looked at a map of Earth. "I shall let them live for now though, as they do not pose a major threat now. But soon, I will have them all destroyed. And once they are gone, I will be able to take Earth without a problem." Fuse smirked and chuckled. "Things are about to get interesting."

* * *

**Okay, the reason why Chapter 5 is about Fuse is because I have had major writer's block lately and I needed to post something. A chapter about Fuse is better than there being no chapter at all, right? I will try to make Chapter 6 about Jason. I promise.**

**I have tons of stuff planned out, but it's gonna take time to get to the stuff and it will probably involve a lot of writer's block, so let's see if we can actually do this.**

**So yeah, review and tell me what you think.**

**Here's something for you readers. As of now, I am taking requests to put a character that you, the player/reader, has made and use/used in Fusionfall. Add the name of your character in the review and I will do my best to add them in. Whether they have big roles or not is up to me, but I will try to have them appear in the fanfic.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Alright, here's chapter 6. Got the inspiration during school, and thankfully, since I work in a computer lab at school, I was able to type this up before I forgot and lost my feeling in wanting to do it.**

**And now, without further ado, I give you Chapter 6 of Fusion Fall: Fight to the Bitter End.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Dream Girl

July 9, 20XX

21:38 PM

Jason leaned against a crumbling wall in the lair of the now deceased Fusion Dexter. It had only been two hours since Jason defeated Fusion Dexter and got Nano Dexter, who told him about Dexlabs's true headquarters and how the one in Tech Square was a decoy. Since that happened, Nano Dexter has been busy rerouting the teleporter in Fusion Dexter's lair so it would transport Jason to the headquarters. Jason tried helping him, but Nano Dexter kept denying him by saying "I can handle this better on my own."

It has been two hours since Nano Dexter started, and with nothing to do but wait, Jason was getting tired. "How much longer is it gonna take before that thing is ready?" Jason asked

Nano Dexter looked out from the area of the teleporter he was working on and held up two fingers. "About two more hours until it's ready." He said before going back to work.

"Two hours? Geez, I did not think it would take this long to reroute a teleporter." Jason stretched and yawned. "I'm gonna take a nap, okay?"

Nano Dexter gave him a thumbs up where he was working. "Go for it."

Jason laid down on the floor and closed his eyes. "Wake me up when you're done."

"Okay."

Jason began to fall into slumber when he finally got comfy in a position on the floor. Though he knew it was dirty, there was nowhere else to lay down, but he didn't care. All that mattered right now was sleep.

_**INSIDE JASON'S DREAM**_

Jason opened his eyes and found himself lying in an open field. He smiled as he sat up. Jason had always loved having this dream; a dream of being in a large open field with roses and an assortment of animals ranging from rabbits and deer to eagles and blue jays. There was even a small pond full of fish and amphibious mammals.

As Jason looked around to take in the environment, a rabbit hopped into his lap and sat in it. "Aw, what a cute little rabbit." Jason said petting it gently. Jason loved nature and had a tendency to play with animals that were out in the wild. That characteristic of his followed him everywhere, even into his dreams.

The rabbit hopped off Jason's lap and stared at him for a minute before rushing off. "I get the feeling that rabbit is trying to lead me to something. I wonder what it is." Jason said standing up. "Might as well follow the rabbit to see what it wants me to see."

Jason began following the rabbit through the grass, not taking his eyes off it. He did not want to lose track of the rabbit and not find out where it was going. That would be a shame and a big disappointment.

Eventually the rabbit hopped towards a big rock and went down a hole in front of the rock. Jason walked over to the hole and looked at it. "Looks like it's the end of the road." Jason said. "I wonder why it led me to this rock." Jason looked at the rock and then became aware of a second presence around him. He began to look around to see who else was around. "Hello?"

"Hello, Jason."

Jason turned his attention back towards the rock and saw a girl standing on top of it. The girl had long blond hair that reached down past her shoulders and light brown eyes that seemed to sparkle. She was wearing a white dress that had short sleeves and only reached down to her knee caps. She smiled at Jason and got off the rock. "I've been waiting for you."

"Who are you? I've never seen you in my dreams before." Jason asked.

The girl giggled. "I probably should have told you my name first, shouldn't I have." the girl said smiling. "Alright, my name is Ayu."

Jason tilted his head. "You're not going to tell me your last name?"

Ayu shook her head. "Nope. That's a secret I won't tell."

Jason sighed. "Alright then, Ayu, what are you doing in my dream? Better question, how did you get into my dream?"

Ayu began walking around Jason. "I don't know. Just sort of came here."

"How old are you exactly?" Jason asked

"16. Just like you, Jason." Ayu said.

"Alright, how do you know so much about me? You know my name, my age, and, let me guess, you know what day I was born on, don't you?"

"November 1st."

Jason glared at Ayu. "How do you know this stuff? I have never met you before."

Ayu stopped in front of Jason and looked at him. "That's because I am someone you will meet."

"I will meet?"

Ayu nodded. "I cannot tell you anything else about that." Ayu stopped smiling and looked at Jason with a serious look on her face. "Listen, I came here to give you a message."

Jason raised an eyebrow and tilted his head again. "A message? What sort of message?"

"Well, it's more like a warning."

"A warning about what exactly?" Jason asked.

"About what will happen to the planet."

"What do you mean by that? What's going to happen to the planet?"

"I'll show you." Ayu clapped her hands and suddenly the field burst into flames.

"What the hell!" Jason yelled getting away from the fire.

The sky clouded over and Fusion Matter began to rain down from the sky. All the animals in the field began to change into horrible-looking Fusion Monsters, ones that did not look like any of the ones Jason normally saw. Giant pillars of Fusion Matter shot out of the sky and crashed into the ground, causing the earth to shake. The pond turned into a pool of Fusion Matter that just kept expanding due to the Fusion Matter raining down. Volcanoes began rising out of the ground and began spewing lava everywhere, mixing in with the Fusion Matter that was already on the ground.

Jason ran over to Ayu and grabbed her. "Ayu, what's happening?! What have you done?!" he yelled shaking her.

"This is what will happen to the Earth in the near future."

"You mean, this is what the world's coming to? It's going to be destroyed?!"

Ayu nodded. "That's right."

Jason looked around some more at the horrible scene. What used to be a nice and peaceful field had turned into a horrifying and dangerous wasteland. "Is there any way this can be prevented?" he asked

Ayu didn't say anything for a minute, making Jason even more nervous. "There is a way." Ayu said finally.

"How? How do I prevent this from happening?"

Ayu pulled away from Jason. "You need to find three specific people that are willing to help you. It cannot be any random person, it has to be three special people."

"Who are they and how can I find them?"

Ayu smirked. "It's not my place to tell you who they are. You will learn who they are soon, but I cannot tell you who they are."

"Why? Ayu, why won't you tell me."

Ayu backed away some more. "I just can't. Besides, it's time for you to wake up. But before you go, look at the sky."

Jason turned his attention toward the clouded sky and his eyes widened in horror at what he was seeing. Planet Fusion was coming down towards the planet, as if it were on a crash course with it. "Ayu, why is Planet Fusion heading towards us?... Ayu?"

Jason looked around and realized she was gone. "Ayu?!" Jason looked up again and saw a pillar of Fusion Matter heading towards him. "Oh shit!" Jason screamed as the pillar came down on him.

_**THE FUTURE**_

Nano Dexter poked Jason's face in an attempt to wake him up. "Hey, wake up. Jason, wake up." Before he could poke Jason's face again, Jason lurched upright screaming, causing Nano Dexter to jump. "Whoa!"

Jason was sweating and breathing heavily. His eyes were wide open and his face was beat-red. "Oh my god. Oh my god." He kept saying to himself.

Nano Dexter moved in front of Jason. "Hey, Jason, are you okay?"

Jason waited a moment so he could catch his breath before responding. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine." he lied. "Is the teleporter ready?"

Nano Dexter nodded and gave Jason a thumbs up. "As ready as it will ever be."

Jason smiled wearily and got to his feet. "Good. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes I am. Are you ready?" Nano Dexter asked.

Jason wiped some sweat off his forehead. "Yeah. I'm ready." Jason looked at his watch and checked the time. "23:59. Almost time to start the new day."

"You know what they say, a new day is a new beginning."

Jason looked over at the teleporter and frowned a bit. "Yeah, but I have a feeling this beginning is going to be the start of something big." Jason said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"It's nothing. Just talking to myself." Jason began walking towards the teleporter. "Come on. Let's go to this so called "Dexlabs Headquarters" that's been hidden all this time."

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Chapter 6. As promised it was about Jason.**

**Who is this mysterious Ayu?**

**How does she know so much about Jason?**

**These are questions that shall be answered in later chapters.**

**What happens next? Well stay tuned for the next chapter and you will find out.**

**What did you think of the chapter? Tell me in a review if you want. You do not have to tell me if you do not want to, but I love hearing what the readers think of my stories**

**Here's something for you readers. As of now, I am taking requests to put a character that you, the player/reader, has made and use/used in Fusionfall. Add the name of your character in the review and I will do my best to add them in. Whether they have big roles or not is up to me, but I will try to have them appear in the fanfic.**

here...


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Alright, here is chapter 7. There is a character that is owned by another author in this chapter, and you probably will notice them easily.**

**Near the end of the chapter I started getting tired so it may not be that good.**

**But anyways, I present Chapter 7 of Fusion Fall: Fight to the Bitter End.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Welcome to Dexlabs

July 10, 20XX

00:00 PM

Jason walked up onto the teleporter that Nano Dexter had been working on for four hours. Nano Dexter had rerouted the teleporter's designated transportation path so that instead of transporting the person using it to Tyrannical Gardens, it would transport them to Dexlabs HQ.

"I set the teleporter so that it could only be sent to Dexlabs HQ once. Once it has done that, the teleporter will revert to its previous state of sending the person using it back to Tyrannical Gardens." Nano Dexter explained.

"In other words, this is a one-way trip with no going back?" Jason asked.

Nano Dexter nodded his head. "Correct." he said. "Jason, I am tired. Do you mind letting me rest a while?"

"Sure." Jason pushed a button on his watch and Nano Dexter disappeared. He then went over to the Dexbot that operated the teleporter.

"How may I help you today?" the Dexbot asked.

"Dexbot, you may now engage teleportation." Jason commanded.

"As you wish." the Dexbot said pressing a few buttons on its arm. As it did so, the teleporter began to glow brightly. Within a few seconds, the teleporter flashed and Jason was sent away from the lair.

DEXLABS HEADQUARTERS

Within a few seconds, Jason found himself standing alone in a big open room on a teleporter. He rubbed his eyes so they would adjust to the sudden bright light that illuminated the room. "Where am I?" Jason asked stepping off the teleporter. "Did I make it?"

Jason looked around the room and saw that there were dozens of teleporters scattered throughout the room. There was also a giant white infinity mark that was used by Dexlabs as it's logo on all the walls. The floor was covered I white tiles and the ceiling had big and bright lights hanging from it.

Jason smiled. "This must be it. This must me Dexlabs true headquarters." he said.

"Hold it, intruder!"

Jason looked over at a big open door and was surprised to see a mix of K.N.D. agents, Providence agents, and Plumbers all standing in the doorway. All of them had their weapons pointed at him, ready to shoot him at any moment.

"Whoa now! I'm not here to cause any trouble!" Jason said holding his hands up.

A girl wearing a bulky Plumber uniform stood at the front of the group with a scattergun pointed at Jason. "Drop any weapons you have and get on your knees, intruder."

"What? Why? I didn't do anything!" Jason said.

Jason moved his foot forward to take a step forward, but the girl fired a shot from her scattergun right at Jason's feet. The girl gave him a harsh look and she reloaded her scattergun. "That was a warning shot. Do as I said or we will shoot you."

"Okay, okay. You win." Jason dropped his sword and guns and got on his knees. He placed his hands behind his head as he waited for them to arrest him. The girl motioned for a K.N.D. agent and a Providence agent to go over to Jason. The two of them complied and handcuffed Jason.

The two agents pulled Jason to his feet and began leading him towards the door. Before they passed the girl, they stopped him so she could say something. "I don't who you are and know how you got in here, but you're going to have a lot of explaining to do later." she said looking at Jason. "Take him to the cells."

"Yes, Commander Corona." the two agents said before leading Jason away.

THE CELLS

Jason was lead down a few flights of stairs by the two agents and into a room full of prison cells. One agent was wearing the standard K.N.D. helmet, while the other wore a mask that covered they're whole face. They led him to the first prison cell that was on the right-hand side of the room. The agent wearing the helmet opened the cell door while the one wearing the mask undid Jason's handcuffs. He was then pushed into the cell and the cell door was slammed behind him.

"Ow." Jason said massaging his wrists. "So that's what it feels like to be in handcuffs."

"Someone will come down here within an hour to escort you to a room where you will be interrogated as to why you are here and anything else they think they need to know." The K.N.D. agent said before heading towards the door that led out of the room.

Jason watched them go away and then realized that the Providence agent was still in the room, staring at him. "Um… hi?" Jason said nervously.

The agent stared at Jason for a few more seconds before it finally spoke. "I'm sure you have your reasons for being here. What they are is your business, not mine." the agent said. "Also, I know what the watch is and what it does. I advise you not to use it to try to escape. You'll only make things worse." The figure turned to leave. "It has been a long time, and you probably do not remember me, but it is good to see you again, Jay."

Jason's eyes widened a bit when he heard that name. It was a sort of nickname that had been given to him by his friends in the Past. "Who are you?" Jason asked. The Providence agent ignored him however and began walking towards the door out of the room. "Hey! Wait! Please, just answer my question!"

The Providence agent continued to ignore him and walked out of the room, leaving Jason alone in his cell.

"Who was that, and how did they know that nick-name." Jason said to himself. "The only people who called me by that nick-name were my friends and my little sister."

Jason looked around his cell and saw that it had a bed, a chair, a desk attached to a wall, and a toilet. "This place looks like any other prison cell. Dexlabs has so much technology that they could make a high-tech cell, yet they still used the old fashioned cells."

Jason laid down on the bed and closed his eyes so he could sleep until someone came to get him.

Jason was woken up to the sound of his prison cell opening. He sat up and saw three figures waiting for him. One was the girl that the agents from earlier had called "Commander Corona and the other two figures were two regular Providence agents.

"I can't believe this." Commander Corona said looking at a pad of paper. "It looks like luck was on your side, kid. You're not gonna be interrogated after all." Jason let out a sigh of relief. "Instead, you're going to be seeing the living computer."

Jason got off his bed and walked over to the three people. "Living computer? Who's that?"

Commander Corona sniffed and whipped her nose. "It's just a nick-name I have for the person you are going to see. Now come on." She said walking towards the door with the two agents.

Jason followed the three people who came to get him. He was led down many hallways and up a large number of stair cases. After what felt like an hour, they arrived in front of a big door that said "Command Room" on it. Commander Corona opened the door and Jason, along with the two Providence agents, walked in.

Jason was amazed by what the room looked like. All around the room there were machines of different sizes and each one was being operated by multiple people, each wearing uniforms from the K.N.D., Providence, the Plumbers, the Teenagers, and some people were even wearing lab coats. There was a big table in the middle of the room with things sticking out of the top. There was a map on it showing what areas had and had not been consumed by the ever-growing ocean of Fusion Matter. A tall figure was standing by the table, watching it closely. She appeared to be a woman, but she was hovering in the air and had no feet. Once Jason saw who she was up close, Jason immediately recognized her.

"Computress!" Jason said running over to her.

"Hello, Subject 001." She said to Jason. She then looked at the three people who brought Jason to the room. "Good work, Roxanne Corona, Tyler Shotlock, and Kameron Strikerstorm. You are dismissed all." Tyler and Kameron saluted Computress before walking out of the room. Roxanne made her way to the door, but before she left the room, she looked over her shoulder, glared at Jason, and then stormed off. Computress then turned her attention back to Jason. "It's been a long time."

"Indeed it has. Judging by the way everyone look up to you, I take it you run Dexlabs now." Jason said.

"Correct. Ever since Dexter passed away, I have been running Dexlabs in his place." Computress said. A boy in a lab coat ran up to Computress and handed her a sheet of paper. "Thank you, Randall." The boy then went back to working. "That is one of the top lab assistants. His name is Randall Alphabomb."

Jason then remembered what Fusion Dexter had told him after he beat him and killed him. "Computress, listen. I need your help with something."

Computress looked at Jason with a look of confusion on her face. "You need my help? Subject 001, I am sorry, but whatever it is you need help with, I most likely can't help."

"Please listen. I recently defeated Fusion Dexter and received Nano Dexter. Nano Dexter was the one who got me here by rerouting the teleporter to send me here, but that's not important right now." Jason said frantically. "Before Fusion Dexter died, he told me something big was going to happen, and that the war is going to end soon in Fuse's victory. I need to know if there has been any change in the way the Fusions are acting and the way Planet Fusion is acting."

Computress leaned over the table and stared at the map on it. Now that Jason had a better look at the table, he realized it was not an ordinary table like he originally thought. It was a war table, with a map of the remaining areas of the Earth and markers representing Lairs, Fusions, and major Human locations.

"Now that you mention it, Subject 001, the Fusions have been acting differently. Recent activity shows that they appear to be gathering materials and fortifying their lairs more. The Fusion Monsters are acting more viscous than usual and are tearing apart many areas of the remaining parts of the Earth. Some of the lairs are even disappearing, as if they went and joined another lair…" Computress stood up straight and looked over at a girl sitting in front of a bunch of monitors. "Fassy Joltblast, do me a favor and pull up our view on Planet Fusion."

"Yes ma'am." Fassy said typing in a few commands into the computer she was working at. "Oh. Uh, Miss Computress, I think you should see this!"

Jason and Computress rushed over to Fassy's side and they were surprised by what they saw. Planet Fusion appeared to be opening a bit.

"Is the Planet Fusion opening, or is it just me?" Jason asked.

"Interesting. It appears Planet Fusion is opening up, as if it were to consume something."

Jason then gasped when he remembered Planet Fusion falling towards the Earth in his dream. "It's going to consume the Earth."

Fassy looked at Jason with a raised eyebrow. "A planet is going to eat another planet? Yeah right."

"Look at that thing! Planet Fusion has got multiple planets sticking out of it! They all had to get into that thing somehow!"

Computress put her hand on her chin and began to think. "It appears that Fuse is planning on ending the war."

Jason looked at Computress. "Can we stop Fuse's plan."

Computress shook her head. "No. There is no logical way to win. My best bet is we have a month before the planet consumes Earth."

Jason grit his teeth in frustration. "So you're just giving up?"

"Indeed I am."

Jason clenched his fists and punched a machine. The spot where he hit left a hole in the machine and the insides of it were visible. Jason stared at the hole he made as an idea began to form in his head. 'I can't tell Computress the plan. She'll just try to stop me from trying it.' "Computress, who are the four strongest people who were part of the Time Travel Incident that are still alive?"

Computress held up a device in she had been carrying and typed something into it. "They would be Subjects 001, 002, 003, and 004."

"The first four people to be chosen for the experiment are the strongest?... wait a minute I'm Subject 001!" Jason exclaimed.

Computress nodded. "That is correct, you are one of the four strongest people who were part of the experiment."

"Okay then, what are Subjects 002, 003, and 004's real names and where can I find them."

"Subject 002's real name is Billy Airborneammo, and he can usually be found around Sector V. Subject 003's real name is Mark Aozora, and he can usually be found around Pokey Oaks South. And Subject 004's real name is Serah Ushio. She is a traveler who never stays in one place to long. She is currently in Endsville."

Jason smirked and began walking out of the room. "Thank you, Computress. It was nice seeing you again."

"Subject 001, why do you want to know this information?"

Jason stopped in the doorway. "Because I want to meet the others who were chosen as the strongest besides me." Jason then walked out of the room and the door closed behind him. "Computress may have given up on the Future, but I won't. I need to find these three within a month, or else we are all screwed. Funny, I never expected to play hero on this level of danger, but it's about time we brought the war to Fuse himself. Better get to the teleporter room."

Jason then began to go to the teleporter room, however he stopped before he could go any further."Wait a minute... I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO GET TO THE TELEPORTER ROOM!"

"Maybe I could help."

Jason turned around and found himself face to face with the Providence agent who took him to the cells earlier. "You again. You never did answer my question about who you were. Please, tell me who you are. You called me by the nick-name my friends and sister gave me, and now I want to know how you know it."

The agent giggled. "You can't even recognize my own voice? I know it's been five years, but I was hoping you would at least remember my voice." the girl reached for her mask to take it off. "Alright, you want to know who I am? Well, okay then."

The agent took off their mask and Jason gasped as he remembered the person standing before him. "You... You're..."

* * *

**Who is this mysterious girl that knows seems to know Jason?**

**What is it that Jason is planning to do and why has he decided to look for these three people who are said to be the strongest of the Subjects?**

**And what is happening to Planet Fusion?**

**Find out all this in upcoming chapters, so stay tuned for the upcoming chapters.**

**Yes I know I made Computress act OOC a bit but I had to for the fanfic's sake. **

**_Roxanne Corona_**** is a character made by the author, Limpidity. Here is a link to her profile so you can read her fanfics: u/4147548/Limpidity**

**Review?**

**Here's something for you readers. As of now, I am taking requests to put a character that you, the player/reader, has made and use/used in Fusionfall. Add the name of your character in the review and I will do my best to add them in. Whether they have big roles or not is up to me, but I will try to have them appear in the fanfic.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Alright, just so you all know, I will not be putting out chapters this quickly all the time. This is because the past week I have had almost nothing to do so I got to the fanfic.**

**Enjoy it. And it does pick up where Chapter 7 left off.**

* * *

Chapter 8: New "Toys"

July 10, 20XX

01:30 AM

The Providence agent giggled. "You can't even recognize my own voice? I know it's been five years, but I was hoping you would at least remember my voice." the girl reached for her mask to take it off. "Alright, you want to know who I am? Well, okay then."

The agent took off their mask and Jason gasped as he remembered the person standing before him. "You... You're..."

The agent that had been wearing the mask was a girl that was Jason's age. She had short brown hair with white highlights and deep blue eyes. She smiled at Jason, who ran over and hugged her. "Lucy." Jason said hugging her.

Lucy giggled and hugged Jason back. "Looks like you recognize me after all."

"How could I forget my little sister?" Jason said hugging her tighter. "I'm so glad you're okay." Lucy stayed quiet for a minute before pulling away from Jason and slapping him. Jason stumbled backwards a bit and looked at Lucy with a look of shock on his face. "What was that for?"

"THAT WAS FOR LEAVING WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING TO YOUR FAMILY, YOU JACKASS!" Lucy yelled. "When we found out you were gone, Mom and Dad began a desperate search for you! Then, when they heard Dexter's stupid experiment failed and everyone disappeared, we thought you had died! Mom and Dad never got over your supposed death!" Lucy began shaking with anger and she tried to hold back tears that were starting to form in her eyes. "Mom stopped working and started staying at home all the time and Dad started working harder so he could try to ignore the fact you were gone! You changed our family because of your stupid running away stunt!"

Jason rubbed where he got slapped and stared at Lucy, horrified by what he was hearing. "I-I didn't know!" Jason said.

"You didn't know what? That Mom's sorrow and Dad's overworking made them easy targets when that stupid planet alive? That Mom and Dad would some of the first people to die because of you? That I would have to watch Mom be torn to bits while I hid to stay safe? That I-"

Jason hugged Lucy again in a tighter hug. "I didn't know it would hurt you this much." He said as tears were forming in his eyes. Lucy began to shake trying to hold back her sobs. "It's okay to cry. Let it all out."

Lucy then began to sob uncontrollably when she heard Jason say that to her. He held her close and tried to comfort her as she cried into her big brother's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Lucy. I am so so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, Mom, and Dad."

After a few minutes, Lucy stopped crying and pulled away from Jason. Her face was beet-red and her eyes were somewhat puffy from crying. She began taking deep breaths to calm herself down. She then looked at Jason. "Why?"

"Why what?" Jason asked.

"Why did you go? You had such a great life going on, something that most people don't get. So why did you leave?"

Jason looked down and thought for a minute before looking at her again. "I guess I was just being selfish. I just wanted a little more adventure in my life. I didn't think about what the consequences would be for leaving and I went so I could be part of something big."

"That's a pretty crappy answer."

"Well it's the true answer." Jason then remembered he no longer had his weapons and he sighed. "Crap. I just remembered I lost my weapons. Lucy, did you happen to-"

"No I did not pick them up."

"That's what I thought." Jason put his hand to his chin and started thinking. "Do you think you could take me to get new weapons?"

Lucy looked up and down the halls to make sure no one was listening. "I can, but there's a problem."

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"The places where all the weapons are kept are always being monitored by dozens of cameras. We can't go in any of the weapon rooms without getting caught and getting in trouble."

"Hmm… Tough one… Oh! I have just the thing to get around that problem!" Jason said smiling.

"What is it? What do you have that can help us?" Lucy asked eagerly.

"Okay, first off, I need you to take me to the Nano Station that's here." Jason said.

"How did you know there was a Nano Station here?" Lucy asked.

"Dexlabs built the Nano Stations, so it's most likely they would keep one." Jason said. "Think you could bring me to it?"

Lucy nodded her head. "Sure thing. Follow me." Lucy said leading the way.

THE NANO STATION ROOM

Lucy led Jason into a big room with a tall spire in the center. Branching out of the spire were blue lasers that connected the spire to a bunch of Nano Stations. Jason walked over to the nearest station and removed his watch. He then plugged a wire coming out of the station into his watch. The station's screen flashed to life and a big list of Nanos appeared, along with a bar showing how much Fusion Matter he has obtained.

"Wow. That's a lot of Nanos." Lucy said staring at the screen.

Jason began moving through the list in search of a specific Nano. "Come on now. Where are you… Ah, there you are." Jason touched an image of Nano Numbuh Three and as soon as he did her icon glowed blue, signaling that she was now available to be used with Jason's watch. "There we go."

Jason removed the wire from his watch and put it back on. He then pressed a few buttons and Nano Numbuh Three appeared. "Hi guys!" she said smiling.

"Hi, Numbuh Three." Jason said smiling.

"What do you need her for?" Lucy asked.

"Nano Numbuh Three has an ability known as Sneak, which will allow us to get into the rooms you were talking about earlier without getting seen." Jason explained. "Right, Numbuh Three?"

She nodded quickly. "Yep. Jason's right about that!" Jason then pressed a few buttons on his watch and Nano Numbuh Three disappeared.

Lucy smiled softly. "Alright. Is she all you needed to get?"

Jason nodded his head. "Yeah pretty much."

"Okay then." Lucy turned towards the door leading out of the Nano Station. "Follow me and don't get lost."

Lucy and Jason wandered around the halls for a while before they came to a big door that said "Weapon Room X" above it. Lucy nudged her older brother's arm, signaling for him to do his thing. Jason pressed a few buttons on his watch and Nano Numbuh Three appeared again. Jason gave her a thumbs up and she pulled out a bag full of green dust. She then started spinning around, making green dust fly onto Jason and Lucy.

"There. All set." Nano Numbuh Three said.

"Thanks Numbuh Three." Jason said.

Lucy then opened the door to the room and the two of them walked in. The room was full of boxes, crates, security cameras, and even pedestals, which had glass-encasings on top of them as each pedestal had a weapon on it.

"Holy crap that's a lot of weapons." Jason said quietly.

Lucy nodded and grabbed Jason's hand. "Come on. There's one specific weapon you should take."

Lucy led Jason through the room to a pedestal with a big D on it. Inside was a big wrench-like sword. Lucy picked up the glass casing and put it on the floor. She then grabbed the weapon and gave it to Jason. He looked at it closely and then looked at Lucy.

"This is Dexter's Wrench." He said

Lucy nodded and put the glass casing back on the pedestal. "Yup, and now it's yours."

"Lucy, I can't just take this thing. It wouldn't feel right." Jason said trying to give the wrench back to her.

Lucy pushed the wrench back to Jason and shook her head. "No Jason, you have to. That's the only sword-based weapon here."

"There's my sword."

"But we don't know where your sword is, now do we?"

Jason groaned. "Fine." He put the wrench on his back so he could carry it easier. "We should get out of here soon. We still need guns and Nano Numbuh Three's Sneak ability could wear off at any moment."

"I have you covered. Come with me." Lucy said walking towards the door out of the room.

Jason ran to catch up with her and followed her as she led him and Nano Numbuh Three down a series of hallways. Along the way, Jason had Nano Numbuh Three disappear again so she would not catch the attention of anyone who would find her suspicious.

Along the way to the place Lucy was leading him, Jason noticed a lot of Plumbers, Kids Next Door agents, Providence Agents, Teenagers, and scientists wandering the halls. "So many people from so many different groups." Jason said "When did all these groups join together like this?"

"Two years ago all these groups started working together to take down Fuse and his forces. A huge number of the groups can be found here in Dexlabs Headquarters." Lucy explained. "I am part of Providence and, as you can see, I was put here to help watch over this place."

A couple people called over to Lucy and she waved at them before continuing to lead Jason.

"When did you join Providence?" Jason asked

"I became a Providence agent one year after Planet Fusion arrived. I have saved many lives and I've protected many people. I love working for Providence. It gives me purpose in life. Ah, we're here."

Lucy opened a big door and stepped inside the room it led to. Jason followed behind her and his eyes widened as he saw the room was a giant laboratory. Lucy took a few more steps forward and smirked. "Professor! Mojo! You guys here?!" she yelled.

Suddenly, a hair green figure jumped down from the ceiling and landed in front of Jason and Lucy. The hairy green figure was short but he wore a tall hat and was wearing a lab coat, showing he was a scientist. He turned to look at Lucy with an angry look on his face. "Idiot girl! I, Mojo Jojo, was trying to take a nap! How many times must we tell you not to yell in the lab!"

"Calm down, Mojo. We both know why she is here, and you know you should not be sleeping up high."

A tall man walked out from behind a table. He had black hair and was wearing a big lab coat, bigger than the one Mojo was wearing. He smiled kindly at the brother and sister before him and opened a box. "Mojo is right though about you yelling in the lab. You need to be quieter."

"Sorry, Professor Utonium." Lucy said smiling.

"What about my apology?" Mojo asked.

Lucy giggled. "I'm sorry, Mojo."

Mojo then walked off to a lab table, where a banana was sitting on a plate for him to have.

Professor Utonium looked over ad Jason. "You must be Jason. Lucy hasn't stopped talking about you since you got here."

"That was over an hour ago." Jason said.

"I know, but still, she wouldn't stop talking about you. Though it was hard to tell if she was happy you were here or angry you were here."

Lucy's face got a bit red. "A-Are the guns ready?" she asked trying to change the subject.

The professor nodded and pulled two pistols out of the box. "They're all set." He said.

Lucy smiled. "Good, Jason, go ahead and grab them."

"Why me?!" he asked defensively.

"Because they're your new guns, therefore you have to get them."

"Oh."

Jason walked up to the professor and was handed the pistols. "Now Jason, these pistols are different from your older ones." Professor Utonium said.

"They look just like my older ones." Jason said looking at them for any differences.

"Only they aren't your old ones. These are newer models. One of the pistols is able to shoot bullets that burn whatever they hit, and the other one has a rapid-fire action that shoots the bullets nonstop. The clip for it has more bullets in it so that you have more ammo to shoot in one clip when you are using that gun."

Jason smiled. "Awesome!" he pointed one of them at the professor, who moved out of the way.

"Please don't aim that at people." he said calmly.

Lucy walked up to the professor and shook his hand. "Thanks again, Professor Utonium. I knew I could count on you and Mojo to do this."

"It was actually kind of fun making those. We had never tried upgrading weapons, though I do not think we will do it again anytime soon." Professor Utonium said.

Jason put the pistols in the holders he had for them. "Alright. Now I'm ready to head out."

Lucy frowned a bit and sighed. "I guess you are. Come on, I'll lead the way."

The two then walked out of the lab and headed towards the room full of teleporters; the room where Jason had come in from and was arrested. Neither of the two of them talked to each other the whole way there. Once they got to the room and Jason stepped inside, he stopped and looked at his sister.

"Thank you, Lucy. Thank you for getting me this stuff. I am happy to know you're safe and-"

"Please don't go." Lucy said cutting Jason off from finishing his sentence.

"Huh?"

Lucy ran up to Jason and hugged him tight. Jason stumbled backwards from the force of her running into him. "Please don't go, Jason. I don't want to lose you again. I've lost mom and dad and most of the people I grew up with. Please don't leave me alone again." She pleaded.

Jason regained his posture and hugged Lucy back. "I'm sorry, Lucy, but I have to go."

"Why?! Why can't you just stay here with me?!" she asked with tears in her eyes.

Jason pulled back from her and looked at her. "Because someone has to save the world from destruction. If no one else will, then I will." He walked over to her and used his sleeve to dry the tears in his sister's eyes. "Lucy, don't cry. I will see you again. I'll come back and we can live together until one of us wants to move out or whatever."

Lucy sniffed so she would not let snot drip out of her nose. "You promise you'll come back?" she asked.

Jason smiled and put his hand on her head. "I promise." He said.

Lucy pulled back so Jason's hand would not be on her head. "Okay… I believe you."

"Good." Jason turned and began walking towards one of the teleporters. "Do you know where this thing will send me?"

"They're all random. No one knows where they get dropped off until they get there."

Jason sighed. "Alright. You people should probably get that fixed soon." He walked up to the Dexbot running the teleporter. "Dexbot, engage teleportation sequence."

"As you wish." Said the Dexbot and suddenly the teleporter flashed to life. Jason waved goodbye to Lucy before he was sent away in a flash of light, just like when he used the teleporter in Tyrannical Gardens.

Lucy began to cry once Jason was gone. "Come back safe, big brother." She said under her breath.

* * *

**And there you have it. Chapter 8. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Just a reminder, I will not always be whipping out chapters this fast. So far I have put out three chapters in under 48 hours. Do not expect it to always be like that.**

**Review?**

**Here's something for you readers. As of now, I am taking requests to put a character that you, the player/reader, has made and use/used in Fusionfall. Add the name of your character in the review and I will do my best to add them in. Whether they have big roles or not is up to me, but I will try to have them appear in the fanfic.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's note: This chapter is the start of the Subject 002 Saga.**

**Also, this chapter may not be that good, but I have had a small case of writer's block today and I just went with whatever came to mind.**

**Why is the chapter called "Oddballs"? Read to find out.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Oddballs

July 10, 20XX

07:30 AM

Billy opened his eyes to the sound of an alarm clock going off. Though he went to bed early, he still felt like crap from the night before. Not only had he made his way into Dexter's old lab and taken some files from the supercomputer in it, but he also had to fight back against a pack of Cyberuses and he struggled to defeat the head of the pack, a Cyberus Zero. The fights had worn Billy out, and when he got home he basically passed out on his bed.

"It's too early for this." Billy mumbled trying to go back to sleep. "Just a few more hours of sleep."

Suddenly, a book slammed Billy in the face, jolting him awake. "What the hell?!" he yelled struggling to sit up straight.

"Get up, you lazy idiot."

Billy finally managed to sit up and saw the former Te-Xuan-Ze named Juniper Lee was standing at the foot of his bed, holding an even bigger book. During the war against Fuse, Juniper had gone into hiding due to some unforeseen events that involved her losing her brother, her grandmother, and her role as the Te-Xuan-Ze of Orchid Bay.

"Please stop hitting me with books, June." Billy said rubbing his head.

Billy had found her collapsed and badly wounded in the Devil's Canyon as a large number of Broad Canyon Creepers were closing in on her to kill her. Billy was driving his Dynamo Blue Hovercraft, which he had upgraded with weapons and tons of other things he thought would come in handy and he managed to save Juniper before the vicious beasts could reach her. The two had stuck together since then.

Juniper sighed. "I'll stop when you stop sneaking out to do some stupid mission."

"Hey, this mission was important. I got some vital info last night that was kept from the public." Billy said in an attempt to defend himself.

"You also destroyed the house of the world's smartest boy who, god rest Dexter's soul, would have killed you for even sneaking in." Juniper stated. She then threw the other book at Billy, who rolled out of his bed to avoid the incoming object and landed on the floor with a loud thud. "Good dodge."

"Ow. You and your damn books." Billy said standing up and stretching his back. "You know, books could be called a dangerous weapon when you have them."

Juniper chucked and then turned to walk out of the room. "Just get changed and meet me downstairs for breakfast." she said walking out of Billy's bedroom.

"I swear she waits outside my room everyday just to throw a book at my head to wake me up." Billy walked over to his closet and grabbed a fresh set of clothes. After quickly changing, Billy made his way downstairs and saw three people eating at a table in the building's kitchen.

The three people were Juniper, Coop, who had been hiding out in the basement even before Billy and Juniper settled into the building, and Frankie, who Billy rescued from an ambush that Fuse had made in an attempt to eliminate her.

"Morning everyone." Billy said greeting them.

Coop waved his hand while he held a spoon-full of cereal in his mouth and Frankie waved her hand as she chewed on some toast.

Billy went ahead and got himself a bowl full of cereal and poured some milk on it. He then sat across from Coop, who was nearly finished with his breakfast, at the table. Frankie sighed after she swallowed her toast. "I wonder how much longer this war is going to last." She said.

Out of everyone, Frankie had suffered the most losses because of the war. Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, where she used to live, had been destroyed by Fuse's forces, most of her friends were either missing or dead, and her grandmother was killed by her Fusion right before her very eyes. She never liked to talk about Foster's, as just the thought of the place made her tear up. As far as she knew, she was the only one left who came from that place.

"I bet it will all be over soon, Frankie. Fuse stands no chance against all of the heroes of Earth. We're going to win this war, just you watch." Coop said smiling.

Juniper chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Whatever floats your boat, Coop." she said.

Everyone looked over at Juniper. "What with you?" Billy asked.

Juniper bit into a banana and chewed the piece before swallowing it. "Unless you haven't noticed, we're losing this war. We may have Nanos now, but what good are they going to do us now? Most of the world is covered in Fusion Matter, the KND Moon Base has been destroyed, most of the Earth's heroes and villains have disappeared, and supplies is starting to run low for everyone. We're almost out of food for god's sake."

Frankie and Billy looked at Coop when they heard that. "Hey, it's not my fault this time that we are low on food."

Everyone then focused on Juniper again. "There's no way we are going to win this war now. It's pointless to even fight back."

"Since when did you become such a Debby Downer?" Frankie asked after finishing her toast.

June didn't answer her question and instead got up and headed out of the kitchen. The three remaining people at the table heard her rush upstairs and heard her bedroom door slam behind her. Billy swallowed the last of his cereal. "Geez. I wonder what's bugging her." He said. Billy then stood up and put his bowl in the dishwasher.

"Don't know. Though, now that I think about it, June has been acting a little down lately." Coop said putting his bowl in the dishwasher too. "Hey, Frankie, you're good friends with June. Why don't you go talk to her. You know, see what's bugging her."

"You really think I'm going to make some difference? I mean, sure we are old friend, but that doesn't mean I can just go ahead and ask her what's wrong without some kind of retaliation." Frankie said.

"Come on, Frankie. It's worth a shot." Coop insisted.

Frankie looked at Billy. "What do you think? You two have been together for a long time. What is it, five, three years that you two have been traveling together?"

"Four actually." Billy corrected.

"Exactly my point. If anyone has a better chance of finding out what is wrong, it's you."

Billy chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, you see Frankie, that's the thing. Coop and I already made plans to do something today."

Frankie raised her eyebrow. "Oh? And what might that be?"

"Well, Billy and I were planning on going to the Pokey Oaks Junior High Infected Zone to see if we could find more supplies." Coop said chuckling.

"Yeah. Like Juniper said, we are running low on supplies. A supplies run is really needed right now." Said Billy.

Frankie shook her head in disbelief. "Fine. I'll talk to her. You two just go."

Billy and Coop walked into the garage in the building to get their vehicles ready.

"You think June's alright?" Billy asked getting on his Aku Glider.

"I'm sure she's fine. Probably on her period or something." Coop said starting up his Megas XLR Hovercar.

"Not cool, man." Billy said glaring at Coop

"What did I do?"

"Just come on." Billy said pressing a button on his watch, and as he did the garage door opened up. "Hey, race you to the Infected Zone?"

Coop chuckled. "You're on."

Once the garage door was fully open, the two sped off towards Infected Zone in a race to see who could get there first.

* * *

The teleporter for the Pokey Oaks Junior High Infected Zone hummed and a bright light flashed around it. Now standing on the teleporter was Jason, who was breathing heavily from exhaustion.

"I feel like I'm gonna pass out." he said leaning against one of the posts on the teleporter. "Where am I anyways?" Jason looked around and saw a sign for Pokey Oaks Junior High that was nearly destroyed. "Oh. I'm in Pokey Oaks North. Wonderful…"

Jason began to close his eyes slowly as he slid down the post onto his butt. "Shit… So tired… Need rest…" Jason closed his eyes and began to fall asleep again, however he was awakened to a buzzing sound. "What?"

Jason looked up and saw a Cyber Stabber flying his way with its stinger pointed at him. "Shit. No time to move. I'm screwed!" Jason prepared for the stinger to pierce his heart, but then he heard another noise. It was a humming sound, the type of humming a glider made.

"HEADS UP!"

Jason opened his eyes and saw a boy riding an Aku Glider fly over the flying pest and shot it down. The Cyber Stabber collapsed and began dissolving into Fusion Matter, filling Jason with a sense of relief. He then saw the boy that was riding the glider come over to him.

"Hey! Hey, kid! You okay?" the boy asked.

"Yeah. Just a little tired… is… all…" Jason then passed out again, this time knowing he had someone to watch his back.

* * *

Coop rode up to the Pokey Oaks Junior High Infected Zone in his Megas XLR Hovercar. "Dude! No fair! Shortcuts aren't allowed, remember?" he then noticed the boy leaning against one of the pillars on the teleporter. "Who's the kid?"

Billy grabbed the boy and helped carry him over to Coop's hovercar. "Don't know but I think it's a really good idea if we take him back to the house. He's not looking to good."

Coop shrugged and helped Billy put the boy in the backseat. "Your call I guess. Do you know this guy?"

Billy took another look at the boy and put his hand to his chin, showing he was thinking. "He does look familiar. I guess we'll get some answers later." Billy got on his Aku Glider and rode up next to Coop's hovercar. "By the way, I did manage to snag some food from a house we passed by."

Coop looked at Billy with wide eyes. "When the hell did you get food?" he asked

Suddenly, Nano Dukey appeared beside Billy. "Hey there." Nano Dukey said.

"Got more food?" Billy asked.

"You bet I do." Nano Dukey said putting some cans into a back pack Billy was wearing.

"You sneaky son-of-a-bitch." Coop said chuckling. Suddenly, a loud booming sound began to echo throughout the area, causing the ground to shake and Billy to pull out his guns again.

"Come on. Let's head back to the house. We don't want to be out when the Don Doom comes around." Billy said.

Coop nodded. "That's the last thing I want to deal with."

And with that the two boys began to make their way back to the house where their small group of four was hiding out.

* * *

**What's wrong with Juniper?**

**Does Billy really know this boy?**

**These questions will be answered in the next chapter, I hope.**

**The reason why Jason was so tired after using the teleporter is because using a bunch of teleporters without taking a break that is a few hours long exhausts the person using the teleporter, which is why Jason was so tired. He had used three teleporters without taking a break at least 4 hours long.**

**The reason this chapter is called "Oddballs" is because the group Billy is with is basically a group of oddballs you would not expect to be together. Frankie, Coop, and Juniper Lee all together, now doesn't seem odd?**

**So, review?**

**Here's something for you readers. As of now, I am taking requests to put a character that you, the player/reader, have made and use/used in Fusionfall. Add the name of your character in the review and I will do my best to add them in. Whether they have big roles or not is up to me, but I will try to have them appear in the frantic.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's note: This chapter may be my last for a week or two. I have spent the last few days writing this and I have made good progress, but I need a break.**

**Each saga will have a certain number of chapters, I have yet to decide how many, but there will be a certain number.**

**Anyways, here is chapter 10. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 10: My Fault

July 10, 20XX

07:50 AM

Juniper sat on her bed in her room hugging one of her pillows as she quietly cried. Within a matter of two years, she had somehow managed to lose everything that she held dear. Her grandmother, her friends, her magical dog, Monroe, her little brother, Ray Ray, and her title of being the Te-Xuan-Ze, which is basically the protector of the human world and the magical world. As the Te-Xuan-Ze, her job was to try to keep the both worlds in balance. It had its advantages and it had its disadvantages.

Like how she was not allowed to leave Orchid Bay, her home town. When Planet Fusion arrived and Fuse unleashed his monsters upon the world, almost none came to Orchid Bay, and any monsters that did come there were defeated by Juniper. Eventually she got tired of being in one place and wanted to help fight Fuse on the front lines, so she made a deal with Grim. No one knows what the deal is and Juniper never tells anyone, even if they ask.

One day, when she was in Nowhere with Kevil Levin and Courage, the pink dog who could be scared easily, she got word of Orchid Bay being attacked by an army of Fusion Monsters. Desperate to get back to her home town to fight the monsters off, Juniper used a Monkey Skyway Agent to get to Mount Blackhead so she could use a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. to get to Downtown, and from there she would go to Orchid Bay. However, when she got to Mount Blackhead, she found Grim waiting for her. Once she saw him waiting for her, she knew she was already too late. Orchid Bay had been destroyed because she was not there to protect it.

She still blames herself for the destruction of her hometown.

She then heard someone knocking on her bedroom door. "June? Can I come in?"

It was Frankie. Juniper wiped her nose with a tissue. "J-Just go away, Frankie. I want to be alone." She said.

"Juniper, please just let me in. I'm worried about you."

"I don't want to be bothered by anyone. I want to be alone."

"That's not going to happen. Look, I'm not leaving until you let me in."

Juniper sat on her bed sighed. She then got up and unlocked her bedroom door to let Frankie in. She sat on her bed and pulled a blanket over her to hide her face. "It's unlocked."

Frankie opened the door slowly and saw Juniper sitting on the bed. She also noticed that her room was a complete and utter mess. "Geez, June. Ever heard of picking up your stuff?" She did not respond and Frankie frowned. "June, is something wrong? Come on, you can tell me. We're friends, aren't we?"

Juniper pulled her legs up closer to her chest. "We are." She said in a soft voice.

Frankie went over and sat next to Juniper, who tried to scoot away from her a bit. Frankie then noticed that she was shaking slightly and that her breaths were uneven. "June, are you crying?"

Juniper looked away and nodded her head. "Y-Yeah." She said wiping her nose with another tissue.

"Juniper, what's wrong? Did something happen? Talk to me so maybe I can help."

Juniper shook her head. "You can't help."

"Why not?"

"Because what I'm crying about happened four years ago."

Frankie then realized what Juniper was talking about and sighed. "The destruction of Orchid Bay. Is that it?"

Juniper nodded her head again. "It's my fault. It's all my fault."

Frankie hugged June from behind. "It's not your fault. It's no one's fault that that happened."

"No. It is my fault. If I had stayed in town and not made that deal with Grim, the town might still be around. I left my post and I paid the price. I lost my brother, my grandmother, my dog, and all my friends. Everything's gone and it's all my fault!"

Juniper broke free of the hug and punched the wall next to her bed and cried even more. Frankie grabbed June by the arm to stop her from doing it again and wound up with Juniper turning around and hugging Frankie and sobbing. Frankie pet her head to try to calm her down. "It's okay. Let it all out."

After a few minutes of Juniper crying, Frankie sighed. "You know, you're not the only one who has lost everything."

Juniper looked up at Frankie with a look of confusion. "I lost my home too. I lost all my friends and my grandmother when Fuse's monsters destroyed Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends."

Juniper sniffed to keep some snot from dripping out of her nose. "I forgot about that. Basically, we've both lost everything we hold dear to us."

Frankie nodded and then noticed a picture of Juniper and Billy on the dresser in the room. "Hey, June, how did you ever meet Billy?" she handed her a tissue.

"Thanks." She said wiping her eyes to dry the tears. "You want to know how I met Billy?"

Frankie nodded. "Sure, why not? It'll get our minds off this subject."

Juniper looked over at the picture and cleared her throat. "It all started after Grim told me about what happened to Orchid Bay.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Juniper stumbled around one of the caves in the Devil's Bluff. For the past two days, she has been trying to make her way back to the Downtown area so she could see for herself that Orchid Bay was gone. Grim had told her about the destruction of her hometown, but she wanted to see it to believe it. But everywhere she went, all she heard from other people was the destruction of Orchid Bay.

She eventually found her way out of the cave and wound up in the Devil's Canyon. "It's not true. It can't be true." She kept saying to herself.

After an hour of walking, Juniper fell to her knees and began to cry. "Why didn't I stay?! I should have listened to my grandmother and just stayed in town! Now she, Ray Ray, Monroe, and everyone else are all gone! It's not fair!"

She then noticed something run up next to her and kick her hard in the side, sending her flying into a big rock. She opened her eyes and saw a group of Canyon Creepers approaching her. One of them jumped onto the big rock she hit and threw her at another Canyon Creeper, who smacked her into one of the canyon's walls. She yelled in pain as she felt a couple of her ribs break. One of the Canyon Creepers cut her back, cutting her clothes and leaving a deep gash in her back. She screamed in pain and struggled to stand up, however another of the monsters kicked her in the side and forced her against the wall.

"Not good. Not good at all." Juniper said to herself. "Help! Can anyone hear me! Help!"

Another one grabbed her by her head and slammed her into the ground. She groaned and tried to get up but felt a foot get placed on her back, forcing her to stay down. She began to cry as she realized she might die from this. A couple of the monsters began cutting her in several places, then the one who was holding her down used it's foot to flip her over and the others continued their attack on her. She sobbed and screamed in pain as each one hit her and cut her. She saw blood starting to come out of her wound and her vision became a little bit blurred.

"No. Not here. I can't die here." She said struggling to push the foot off her.

The Canyon Creepers then backed away as a group of larger versions of them began to advance on her.

Juniper managed to make out what they were even though her vision was somewhat blurred. "Those are… Broad Canyon Creepers." Juniper said as they came closer. She closed her eyes and accepted her defeat. "Looks like this is the end for me." She began to feel the urge to fall asleep and let it all end.

She then heard something moving at her really fast. It sounded like a hovercar, but she ignored it and thought it was just her imagination, that is until she heard someone yelling at her.

"Hold on! I'm coming for you!" they said.

Juniper opened her eyes and saw a blurry blue object heading her way. "Who is… that?" She then felt someone grab her by her hair and get pulled into the air. Before she could scream in pain, she felt something soft under her. She opened her eyes again and realized she was now in the hovercar.

"Shit. She's not looking to good. Hey, just try and hang in there, okay? I'm going to bring you somewhere safe. Just hang on and stay awake."

Juniper felt the urge to sleep grow stronger but she struggled to stay awake. "Who are-"

The figure shushed her. "Save your strength and don't talk. We're almost there."

The next few hours were all a blur of events that she could not remember at all. The next thing she knew, she found herself in a tube full of a strange blue goo. A mask was put over her mouth and nose with a tube filling the mask with air so she could breathe. She looked around and saw a boy sitting in a chair. She tilted her head and tapped the glass. Immediately, the boy looked over at her and sighed. He then yelled something away from him and a couple of nurses came in and pressed a few buttons. The goo then began to drain from the tube and the mask popped off her face. She looked over her body and found all the cuts and gashes to be gone. It was then that she realized she was only wearing her underwear. She quickly covered her private areas before she was given a fresh set of clothes. She thanked the nurses as they walked out of the room and noticed the boy wasn't looking at her.

She quickly put on her clothes and let out a sigh of relief. "You can look now." She said to the boy.

The boy turned around and looked at. He smiled and nodded at her. "Good to see you're okay. You had me worried. I thought you were going to bleed out."

Juniper looked around the room questioningly. "Where are we exactly?"

"We are in the medical area of the base in the Devil's Bluff. It was the closest place with a medical area so I brought you here." The boy leaned forward a bit. "By the way, what's your name?"

Juniper's eyes widened when she heard him ask that question. "You mean, you don't know who I am?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders. "Uh, no. Sorry. Should I know you?"

"I'm Juniper Lee. You know, the Te-Xuan-Ze?"

The boy looked at her with a blank expression on his face.

"The girl who defends and keeps the magical and human world in balance?"

He continued to stare at her with the same blank expression.

Juniper sighed and shook her head. "You know what, forget it. I'm Juniper Lee, but just call me June."

The boy stood up and held out his hand for her to shake. "Well, June, my name is Billy Airborneammo."

Juniper grabbed his hand and they shook hands. "Well, Billy, I have the feeling that this is the start of a great friendship."

Billy smiled at her. "I feel the same way, June."

* * *

"And the rest is history. We've been friends ever since then." Juniper said smiling lightly.

"So you two met because he saved your life. That's pretty interesting." Frankie said.

Juniper went and grabbed the picture. "Hey Frankie, can I trust you to keep a secret?"

"Yeah, you can trust me."

Juniper hesitated for a second before she closed her eyes. "I think I'm actually developing a crush for Billy."

Frankie raised an eyebrow at this. "Really?"

"Yeah. He's just so kind and caring. He's stood by me all this time since we first met and never once tried to leave me behind. He's caring, he's trustworthy, he's nice, and he's willing to give his life to protect other people. He's a sweet guy and cares more about others than himself."

Frankie chuckled. "I can definitely tell you have a crush on him." She said.

Juniper turned and looked at her with a slight blush. "Promise you won't tell anyone I told you this?" she asked.

"I promise, June."

There was a loud bang downstairs and the two girls turned towards the door that led out of the bedroom. Coop ran upstairs and looked into the room breathing heavily. "Hey. We found some guy Billy thinks he knows."

"Do you think it's another of the Subjects?" Juniper asked.

Coop nodded his head. "I think so. Come on. We need to get a room set up for him. He's out cold and may need some medical attention."

Frankie and Juniper looked at each other for a split second before heading downstairs with Coop. Billy was trying to support the boy by holding the boy's waist and keeping one of the boy's arms on Billy's shoulder.

"Hey, hope you don't mind that we brought home another stray." Billy said jokingly.

* * *

**So this chapter was indeed mainly about Juniper Lee meeting Billy and I did want to make it into a chapter because I had such a great idea for it and I wanted to let everyone know how they met. I may do one of these for each of the sagas.**

**Chapter 11 will come around whenever I get to it, so be patient.**

**For any people waiting to see their character appear, be patient. I do know when I will add your characters in because either I mentioned them earlier or I have already decided which chapter they will be in. So please be patient**

**Review?**

**Here's something for you readers. As of now, I am taking requests to put a character that you, the player/reader, has made and use/used in Fusionfall. Add the name of your character in the review and I will do my best to add them in. Whether they have big roles or not is up to me, but I will try to have them appear in the fanfic.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Well, here is Chapter 11 of the story.**

**There is a character that belongs to someone else in here that asked me to use them. I can say that he will make another appearance because he has a somewhat big role.**

**BY THE WAY: I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE ASKING WHICH OF THE FOUR SUBJECTS/MAIN CHARACTERS YOU LIKE MOST! YOU CAN GO AHEAD AND VOTE IF YOU WANT! I MIGHT EVEN DO A NEW POLL EVERY WEEK!**

**But anyways, I now present you with Fusion Fall: Fight to the Bitter End's Chapter 11. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 11: A First Meeting and a Reunion

July 12, 20XX

09:17 AM

"Do you think he's okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine."

"Coop, he's been sleeping for two days straight. Doesn't that make you nervous?"

"Maybe he likes to sleep?"

"Is that a question or an answer?"

Jason began to stir and wake up.

"Coop, no one sleeps for two days straight. Not even Bosco during winter."

"Hector Con Carne's bear?"

"Do you know about any other bears named Bosco?"

"Well no."

"Exactly."

"Will you two shut up already. You're giving me a headache."

The sounds of someone entering the room was heard.

"How is he?"

"Still asleep."

"I hope he wakes up soon. I don't know the guy, but I am sort of worried."

Jason began opening his eyes slowly.

"Hey. He's coming around."

When Jason opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a heavy-weight man standing next to his bed. He gasped and sat up straight in alarm. "Where am I? What happened?"

Jason felt a hand get placed on his shoulder. "Calm down. We're not going to hurt you."

Surprised, Jason looked over and saw a girl with red hair and a green sweatshirt. He took a couple of deep breaths. He closed his eyes for a second and then looked at the girl again. "Wait a minute. You're Frankie Foster, right?"

"Yes. That's me. Granddaughter of the great Miss Foster. That's all I am known for anyways." Frankie said rolling her eyes.

Jason then looked over at the man. "And you're Coop, right? The guy who owned Megas before he was disabled."

"First off, I still own Megas. Second, you are right about my identity." Coop said.

Jason looked around the room more and saw a girl with black hair and as pink highlight leaning on the end of the bed. "You… You're Juniper Lee, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

Juniper looked over at the fourth person in the room, a boy with spiky brown hair. "He's good with names." She said to him.

"No, you three are just famous. I however am not." The boy said. He then looked at Jason and nodded. "What's your name?"

"My name is Jason Halenriser." Jason said rubbing his eyes.

The boy walked over to the bed Jason was on. "Jason Halenriser? You would not happen to be one of the Subjects from the Time Travel Incident, would you?"

Jason nodded his head. "I am one of the Subjects, I will not deny that. I am Subject 001."

"It's just as I thought."

Jason tilted his head. "What?"

"Billy, do you know this guy?" Coop asked him.

The boy named Billy nodded. "I do, and I need you three to leave the room."

Juniper glanced at Billy. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Billy shook his head. "No. Nothing's wrong. I just want to speak to him alone. That's all."

"Come on guys. Let's just go." Frankie said walking out of the room. Soon after she left, Coop and Juniper followed and Billy closed the door behind them.

Jason looked out the window for a second and then looked back at Billy. "Why did you send them out?"

Billy sat down in a chair next to the bed. "I remember you from the day of the event. Do you remember me?" Billy asked.

Jason stared at Billy for a few minutes before he remembered who the boy was. "You're Subject 002, Billy Airborneammo."

"There you go."

"You're also one of the three people I am looking for."

Billy raised an eyebrow at this. "You've been looking for me?"

"Yeah."

"Why have you been looking for me?" Billy asked

"Well, you see, Billy, I need your help."

"With what, exactly?"

Jason thought of what to say for a moment before he replied. "What would you say if I told you I needed your help to save the world?"

Billy stared at Jason in disbelief and then began laughing nervously. "You're kidding, right?"

"No. I'm serious. I need your help to save the world from destruction."

Billy began pacing around the room. "What will I do? What CAN I do?"

"You could agree to help me."

Billy looked at Jason. "How? Saving the world? That's crazy! There's no way we could pull that off!"

Jason got out of the bed and walked over to Billy. "Billy, calm down. Just calm down, okay?"

Billy moved away from Jason. "You're crazy."

Jason sighed. "I knew this would be difficult. Billy, how about we make a deal."

"A deal?"

"Yeah. I'll give you two days to think about this and if you decide not to join me, I will not force you or bug you on the subject. How about that."

Billy put his hand to his chin and closed his eyes. "… I think it's a good deal. Yeah. I accept it."

Jason smiled. "Good, but I really do think you should help."

Billy held up his hand. "Let's talk about this later cuz I am getting hungry. You should be hungry too. After all, you have been sleeping for two whole days."

"What? I'm not hungry. I'm perfectly fi-"

A small groan could be heard in the room and Jason grabbed his stomach. "Okay, maybe I am a little hungry."

Billy chuckled and opened the door out of the room. "Come on. Let's get you something to eat."

* * *

A boy by the name of Ares Neptunevenom wandered around Sector V. He was carrying around a pack full of gear he had received from Numbuh Five from the Kids Next Door and he was carrying around a sword he had received from Gwen Tennyson. He was supposed to be looking for Coop, the boy who owned the giant robot named Megas, as Coop was needed so that his skill with mechanics could be put to use.

"I hate this mission. It's a pain in the ass and I do not like it." Ares said before drinking a bottle of water. "How long has this guy been missing again? A year? Yeah that sounds about right."

Ares sat on a bench and looked at a picture of his girlfriend, Layla. He had met her two years after the war started and after he was drafted into the war. "I miss my room and I miss Layla."

Ares then noticed five figures walking in his direction.

"It's been awhile since we've come to Sector V."

"No shit, dumbass. We've been in what could basically be described as a cave for the past few years."

Ares looked at the five closely and recognized one of them and ran over to them. "Buttercup! Hey!"

Buttercup looked over at Ares and smirked. "Hey, Ares. Long time no see."

Ares looked at the other four people she was traveling with and paid a lot of attention to a certain three people out of all four of them. "Are those the Rowdyruff Boys."

"Does anyone else dress like this?" Butch asked.

"No." Ares answered.

"The there's your answer." Butch stated smirking.

Ares had a look of confusion on his face and Brick hit Butch in the head. "You idiot. That made no sense at all." He said. "That was almost as stupid as Boomer."

"Hey! I'm not stupid!" Boomer shouted.

The fifth person stepped forward and held out his hand. "Good to see you again, Ares."

Ares smiled and shook his hand. "Same to you, Mark." Ares looked at his watch and pressed a few buttons. "Let's see. Where's that communicator… Ah. Here it is." Ares pressed a small button on the watch and a screen with the face of Numbuh Five on it popped up.

"Hey, Ares. You need something?" Numbuh Five asked.

"Actually Numbuh Five, I found some people you may want to see." Ares said. He then pointed his watch at the five people he just met up with and Numbuh Five chuckled.

"Well I'll be. Three missing people, a stubborn Powerpuff Girl, and her brave yet sometimes idiotic boyfriend. Ares, bring them back to the tree house."

"Can I take a break at the tree house?" Ares asked.

Numbuh Five sighed. "I suppose. Just get back here."

Ares turned off the communicator. "Come on. Let's go."

* * *

Jason gulped down a glass of milk and finished yet another plate full of pancakes. He has been eating for over 15 minutes and he was still eating. Coop tried stealing one of the pancakes but Jason nearly stabbed his hand with a fork before he could reach them.

"I've gotta say, I have never seen someone eat so much in such a short amount of time." Juniper said.

"Well he's been sleeping for a long time. It's expected that he'd be hungry." Frankie said. "Hey, where's Coop?"

"He went to go see if he could find any "dirty" magazines in any of the other houses." Juniper said. "Typical for a boy."

"I take offense to that!" Jason said with a mouth full of food.

"Swallow before you talk!" Frankie snapped.

Juniper looked over at Billy, who had been sitting on a couch for a long time. "Hey, Billy, you okay?" Billy did not respond as he was in a daze so she went over to him and shook him. "Hey! Earth to Billy! Come in, Billy!"

Billy shook his head and snapped out of his daze. He then pushed Juniper away from him. "Stop shaking me, please." He said.

Juniper looked closely at Billy. "Hey, are you okay? Is something wrong?" she asked.

Billy put on a fake smile and looked at Juniper. "I'm fine, June. Don't worry about me."

Juniper shrugged her shoulders. "Alright. If you say so." She then walked back into the kitchen to watch Jason eat more. "You should come watch this! Somehow, this is actually entertaining!"

Billy looked out a window and sighed. "I'm sure it is." He put his hand on the window. It felt cold and his hand left a print on it. "What should I do? I have the chance to save the world and I don't know if I want to do it or not. What should I do?"

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Chapter 11. Sorry that it took so long. I have MCAS coming up so I need to study a lot. It felt good to put this up.**

**_Ares Neptunevenom_**** and _Layla_ belong to Commander Hammer. Here is a link to his profile if you want to read the story Ares is from that Commander wrote: u/2984489/Commander-Hammer**

**I know the chapter was not that good, and yes I do not regard myself as good at many things so I say my chapters are not that good, but it's up to you whether you think that or not.**

**So, review?**

**Here's something for you readers. As of now, I am taking requests to put a character that you, the player/reader, has made and use/used in Fusionfall. Add the name of your character in the review and I will do my best to add them in. Whether they have big roles or not is up to me, but I will try to have them appear in the fanfic.**


	13. BREAK!

**Author's Note: HEY! It's been a while. **

**So listen, I am taking a minor break so I can relax my brain, prep for an upcoming Biology MCAS, and write a short story involving Kairi from my favorite series: Kingdom Hearts.**

**But yeah, just wanted to tell you all that. I will post Chapter 12 EVENTUALLY! DO NOT WORRY, IT WILL GO UP!**

**Well, time to hit the books. See you later everyone!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Alright, thanks to Man of Cartoons for the idea for Chapter 12. I owe him my thanks because I had a lot of writer's block and I needed the help that he gave me, so thank you very much.**

**Back on topic, here's Chapter 12. I know it has been a few weeks since I gave a Chapter update, but here it is. I worked a long time on this one and I really hope you all like it.**

**For those of you wondering about Ayu, I will put your minds at ease by telling you she will return soon.**

**ALSO, THERE IS A NEW POLL UP! GO AHEAD AND CHECK IT OUT AT THE TOP OF MY PROFILE PAGE!**

**The final results of the last one (Based on what you've read so far, who are your favorite MAIN CHARACTERS in "Fusion Fall: Fight to the Bitter End"?), the favorite main character is actually a tie between: Jason Halenriser and Serah Ushio.**

**Now, without further ado, I present to you Chapter 12 of Fusion Fall: Fight to the Bitter End.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Discoveries

July 10, 20XX 14:47 PM

Serah sat on the roof of a house in Endsville with her friend, Bannon Clawson, a squad-commander for Providence, sitting beside her. Both of them were eating ice cream they got from the freezer in the house, which was being used by Bannon's small squad of Providence Agents as a safe house. They were allowing Serah to stay there for the time being because she was an old friend of Bannon's, and his squad knew that any friend of their commanders' was a person they could trust.

"So, Bannon, how's Providence been holding up since I left?" Serah asked.

Bannon sighed. "Things are not going great. Rex is still pissed Six is dead, Doctor Holiday recently disappeared, and some of the other squads are being picked off one by one." Bannon took a bite of his ice cream. "Who knows, my squad could be next."

"That sounds rough, and don't think like that. I am glad I left when I did, and you should try to enjoy everyday you are alive." Serah said.

"I guess you're right." The two sat in silence for a few minutes, still eating their ice cream, until Bannon broke the silence. "How's it going working solo?" he asked.

Serah shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, I guess. Some people still think I am just a girl. They think I won't put up a fight; until I beat the shit out of them."

Bannon laughed. "You are still the same. Still the tough girl who is willing to fight for whatever reason she can find."

Serah finished her ice cream and put the stick in a trash bag. "I am going to be heading out to Sector V soon."

"Why are you going there?

"Well, I got a message from an old friend named Rachel McKenzie yesterday asking me to come over there as soon as possible." Serah stood up. "Speaking of which I should be heading out soon."

Bannon stood up. "Hold on. You got a message from Numbuh 362, the Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door? That's weird, yet cool at the same time."

"Well, Rachel and I go way back. I was once part of the KND, but since the Time Travel Incident, the Code Module erased any presence of me being in it. But my friends remember me being in it, even if the system says I wasn't." Serah picked up her bag and headed towards a ladder.

Bannon grabbed her arm. "Can't you just wait one more day? Just to hang out, you know?"

Serah broke free from Bannon's grip and looked him in the eyes. "Bannon, I've been here for two days now. I have been hanging out with you and your squad for the past two days. I have stuff to do." She put her hand on Bannon's shoulder. "Look, you know me. I am not as weak as I look."

"Your hotness gives people that impression. It also gives people the impression you are good in bed."

Serah slapped Bannon across the face. "What did I tell you about talking to me like that?!" She yelled.

Bannon merely laughed and rubbed his cheek. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding. No need to hit me. Ow." Bannon stopped laughing and looked at Serah with a serious look on his face. "Look, just promise me you'll come back okay. Alright, Serah?"

Serah sighed and punched Bannon in the arm lightly. "Come on, Commander Clawson. Like I just said, I can handle myself. Of course I'll come back okay." She headed towards the ladder and Bannon smiled. "See you later."

* * *

Pokey Oaks Junior High Infected Zone

Jason and Billy crawled around one of the air ducts in the main school building in the Pokey Oaks Junior High Infected Zone. Jason had a few scratches on his face and Billy was humming a tune behind Jason.

"Could you please stop humming?" Jason asked in a hushed voice.

"Why? My humming is not hurting anyone." Billy replied also in a hushed voice.

"Well it's annoying me." Jason said. "Hey, how did we get into this situation again?"

The two stopped crawling to recap what happened.

Billy cleared his throat "Well, you finished your feast of a breakfast and Coop came back with a few magazines and a couple parts for his invention, which is weird because no one would expect him to invent anything. After some small talk, Coop convinced us to come here to get three things. One of Blossom's bows, a microscope from the science area, and the spot light from the auditorium. After that we left, came to the Infected Zone, were chased by an army of Fusion Spawns, found our way into the science area and got the microscope along with Blossom's bow, and we crawled in here to avoid detection."

"I still think we could have handled those Fusion Spawns." Jason muttered.

"There was like a huge swarm of them. If we didn't run, we would have gotten killed." Billy said. "Fucking hell it's hot in here."

"You're telling me. I think I may die of dehydration."

The two continued to crawl in silence for a little bit until they got to an area over looking the auditorium from the technical area's booth.

"Are we there?" Billy asked.

"I think so." Jason opened up the vent and looked around. As soon as he saw the spot light, he smiled. "Yeah. We made it."

The two climbed out of the vent and hid behind a wall to avoid being seen.

"Let's grab this thing and get the fuck out of here." Billy said.

Billy made his way over to the spot light and began taking it apart. "Sweet. It's one of those spot lights with a removable pole and stand. Jason, bring the bag-"

Jason covered Billy's mouth quickly to keep him quiet. He then put his finger up to his mouth to tell him to keep quiet. "Listen." He said.

Billy listened closely and then heard a lot of chatter coming from the auditorium itself. Jason motioned for him to follow him, and so he did. He crouched down and followed Jason to the window over looking the auditorium.

"What the hell?" Billy said a little surprised.

The auditorium was filled with Fusion Monsters and Fusion Matter. There was a podium on the stage and two Fusions standing beside it. They were Fusion Lance and Fusion Ilana, two of the three people who, when they worked together, could form the Fusion Titan.

"Those are Fusion Lance and Fusion Ilana. What are they doing here with so many other Fusions?" Billy asked quietly.

"Better question: where's Fusion Octus?" Jason asked.

A green mass then rose out of the ground behind the podium and took on the form of Fusion Octus, the third Fusion needed to create Fusion Titan.

"Found him." Billy said.

Jason shushed him and motioned for him to listen.

Fusion Octus grabbed hold of the mic on the podium. "My Fusion Monster brethren! Lord Fuse has put his final plan into motion! I have been put in charge of leading one of the parts of this grand scheme! This plan created by our creator, lord, and master will result in our victory! There are four others besides me who were given parts in this scheme, but I have called upon all of you because I need you all for this part of it."

Fusion Lance stepped forward. "Fusion Octus, what is it you need of all of us?"

Fusion Ilana stepped forward as well. "Yes, do tell us."

Fusion Octus chuckled. "It's simple. Lord Fuse requires us to destroy the Tree House in Sector V."

Billy and Jason's eyes widened.

"It is the base of operations the Kids Next Door and one of the major outposts where the humans reside, making it a problem for Lord Fuse's plan. Removing that problem will help the plan by removing one more road block in our road to victory." Fusion Octus held up his arm. "For the sake of Lord Fuse, we will succeed in our mission of conquest and destruction! ALL HAIL LORD FUSE!"

All the Fusion Monsters in the room roared and howled while the other two Fusion characters raised their arms and cried out "ALL HAIL LORD FUSE!"

Billy looked over at Jason with a nervous look on his face. "This is bad. This is very bad."

Jason looked at Billy with a look a look of annoyance on his face. "You don't say?"

Billy quickly grabbed the spot light and put it over his back. "We have to warn everyone."

Fusion Octus grabbed the mic again. "Prepare all the Don Dooms and the Don Deaths. They shall be used as one of our primary assault weapons."

Jason raised an eye brow. "Don Deaths? What the hell's a Don Death?"

Billy shrugged and crawled into the vent again, the spot light just barely fitting. "I don't know but we should get out of here before we get noticed."

Jason looked out the window one more time and the crawled into the vent behind Billy.

* * *

_1 ½ HOUR LATER_

Jason and Billy approached the Tree House, which was hovering in the air, and got ready to use the launch pads to get up to the Tree House. Jason sighed and opened his pack to get a drink of water.

"I hate using these." Jason said after taking a drink.

"Afraid of heights?" Billy asked.

"No, I just hate using these. I always feel dizzy after I land." Jason said walking over to one of the launch pads. "Let's just go."

A girl riding a hover bike sped past Billy and nearly knocked Jason over and got launched into the air by the launch pad. "HO YEAH!"

Jason stumbled backwards. "Hey watch it!" he shouted waving his fist.

The girl just kept going over to the Tree House as she began making her descent, completely ignoring Jason.

Billy laughed and fell on his ass. "Now that was funny."

Jason huffed and walked back over to the launch pad. "Come on. Let's just go." He stepped on the launch pad and was shot straight into the air. "I HATE LAUNCH PADS!" He yelled as he flew through the air.

"Right behind you!" Billy yelled jumping on the pad and flying right behind Jason.

* * *

Serah landed on the floating island the Tree House was on and got off her hover bike. "I should probably apologize to those guys. I almost hit one of them so it's the right thing to do." She put her hover bike against the house the Tree House grew out of and waited for the two boys to come down. After a minute or so, one of the boys came down and landed in a bush. Serah tried to hold back her laughing but failed miserably and laughed loudly.

The boy grumbled something about launch pads and climbed out of the bush. Serah walked over to him and held out her hand. "Are you okay?"

The boy looked up and glared at her. "You're the chick who nearly hit me." He said.

Serah rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Yeah. Sorry about that. I was kind of in a rush."

The boy grabbed her hand and she helped him up. Shortly after, another boy landed on the island, but instead of landing in a bush, he would up sliding on the dirt and hit the side of the tree. Serah and the first boy began to laugh as the boy backed away from the tree and stumbled around.

"Mommy? Can I have some more pudding?" he said.

The first boy, who was still laughing a little, walked over to the second one and slapped him. "Get ahold of yourself, Billy. We have to go see Numbuh 362, and I can't have that happening with you acting like a nut job."

The second boy, apparently named Billy, shook his head and rubbed the area of his face where he was slapped. "Ow. Okay that hurt, Jason."

"Did it hurt more than sliding into a tree?" the first boy, apparently named Jason, asked.

Billy looked down. "Well, no, but it still hurt."

Serah walked over to the two boys. "Did you say you needed to go see Numbuh 362? So do I." she said smiling.

Jason smiled. "Great. Do you know where to find her?"

Serah nodded. "Sure do."

"Then do you mind if we tag along?" Billy asked.

"Well, I don't see why not." Serah said shrugging.

Jason and Billy high-fived each other smiling. Jason then turned his attention back to Serah. "By the way, my name is Jason Halenriser, and this," he motioned towards Billy. "is Billy Airborneammo."

"Nice to meet you both. My name is Serah Ushio." Serah stated holding out her hand to shake hands with them.

Billy quickly shook hands with her but Jason hesitated. "Serah Ushio? Hey, you would not happen to be the Serah Ushio, also known as Subject 004 from the Time Travel Incident, would you?"

Serah nodded her head. "That's me. You've heard of me?"

Jason got a huge smile plastered on his face. "Actually, I've been looking for you. I am Subject 001 and Billy here is Subject 002."

Serah looked closely at them and then her eyes widened. "Oh yeah! I remember you two now! You two were with me at the Time Travel Incident." Serah smiled and hugged the two boys.

Billy blushed brightly and Jason chuckled. "Well that's a first for a reaction to a reunion."

Serah pulled away and looked at Jason. "Wait, what did you mean by "I've been looking for you"?"

Jason rubbed the back of his head. "I think it's best if I explain later. We have some important info for 362. Right, Billy?"

Billy was still blushing and was in a daze, so Jason hit the back of his head lightly and Billy snapped back to reality. "Um, yeah, important business, right."

Jason sighed and began walking towards the front door of the house that was part of the Tree House. "Come on. Let's go."

Billy stared at Serah with a slight blush still on his face as she followed behind Jason. "She's pretty cute." He said under his breath.

Serah looked over her shoulder and blushed when she noticed Billy was staring at her and she smirked slightly. She walked faster to catch up with Jason so she could lead the two boys. Billy ran to catch up to the two so he would not be left behind and he shut the front door behind them.

* * *

_10 MINUTES LATER_

The three Subjects walked into the meeting room in the Sector V Tree House and saw Numbuh 362, Supreme Leader of the KND waiting for them with Numbuh 5 and Cree Lincoln, Numbuh 5's sister, standing beside her.

"Serah!" Numbuh 362 yelled running up to her.

"Hey, Rachel!" Serah said hugging Rachel. "It's been so long!"

"It's been, what, six years since we last saw each other?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah… Wait if it's been six years, then why are you still leading the KND?" Serah asked.

Numbuh 5 cleared her throat. "Look, hun, let's just say it has something to do with a device that stopped us from aging until further notice."

Billy looked at Cree. "Hey, Cree."

"Hey, Billy, and yes I had the device be used one me. You know the KND and Teen Ninjas are at a truce, so Chad and I convinced them to use it on us."

"Chad's here?" Billy asked looking around the room.

"Sorry, but he's on a mission right now." She said

"Well then call him back." Jason said walking over to Numbuh 362, who had stepped away from Serah. "Numbuh 362, ma'am, we have some vital info that you must hear."

Numbuh 362 looked at Jason with a serious look on her face. "Go ahead."

Jason walked over to the podium that controlled the holo-projector in the room and turned it on. "An hour ago, Billy here and I were sent on a little mission to Pokey Oaks Junior High, where we uncovered a plot made by Fuse to destroy the Tree House."

Numbuh 362's eyes widened. "Destroy the Tree House? Are you sure?"

Jason nodded and had the holo-projector show Fusions Lance, Ilana, and Octus. "The plan is going to be led by Fusion Octus with Fusion Land and Fusion Ilana alongside him. There will be an army of Fusion Monsters serving under them and he plans on using Don Dooms and some Fusion Monsters called Don Deaths."

"I've seen a few Don Deaths. They are giant versions of Don Dooms that are a lot more powerful than the Don Dooms and are harder to kill." Numbuh 5 said. "If they're using Don Deaths, this can be considered an invasion level assault. Something we have not been up against in a while."

Billy walked up beside Jason. "We need to bring back as many people as possible to defend ourselves. We do not have much time because my best guess is they will attack very soon, so we need as many people as we can get."

Cree activated a communicator on her Battle Ready Armor and hit a few buttons. "Chad, you there?"

"What is it Cree? You need something?" Chad asked over the communicator.

"Yeah. I need your ass back here pronto. We've got trouble. Bring the other Teen Ninjas too." Cree said.

"Will do."

Cree turned off the communicator and looked at Numbuh 362. "I suggest you tell everyone what's up. We all need to prepare."

"Cree's right. We need to be ready for them so that when they come, we'll be ready for them." Serah said.

Numbuh 362 nodded her head. "Right. Numbuh 5, send a message to everyone in Sector V, Pokey Oaks North, and Pokey Oaks South South telling them to come to the Tree House ASAP."

Numbuh 5 saluted the Supreme Leader and went over to one of the computers in the room to make the announcement.

"Billy and Serah go get some of the vehicles started up and prep some of the weapons."

Billy and Serah nodded and ran out of the room.

"Cree, do whatever you normally do."

"Lounge around and wait until the time to attack comes." She said sitting down.

"Jason, you stay here. I may need your help with some things."

Jason nodded his head and smirked. "Gotcha."

Numbuh 362 walked up to the podium and hit a button on her shirt, causing her warrior armor to come out along with a sword. "Alright people, this is the real deal. We have been going through drills for something like this for years and it's time we put our training to work. This is my home, and I am not willing to let a couple of monsters take it from me. Not without a fight anyways."

* * *

Fusion Octus stood on top of a Don Death wit Fusion Ilana and Fusion Lance by his side. There was a massive army of Fusion Monsters around them and a bunch of Don Dooms and two other Don Deaths besides the one they were on.

"Let's go! To Sector V!" Fusion Octus yelled.

The army began moving towards Sector V so they could attack the Tree House and wipe it out upon his command. Fusion Lance and Fusion Ilana leapt to the other Don Deaths and rode on those as the army advanced. Nothing was stopping them, and it appeared nothing would.

"In the name of Lord Fuse, we will not fail." Fusion Octus said.

* * *

**Well, there is Chapter 12. I know you're probably thinking "This is the longest chapter he's ever done." Well there's a purpose behind that. As you can already guess, there will be a huge battle at Sector V next chapter, so I had to get things all explained and straightened out in this one. **

**Also, scratch the Subject Arcs. I am losing patience with myself, once again, and I am winding up speeding myself up. I will try to put Chapter 13 out soon but due to the fact it will be a major battle, it will be very long and will take a while to get set up.**

**I need time to plan, draft, type up, and post. So give me a lot of time cuz I will need it.**

**R&R!**

**Agent Bannon**** Clawson**** belongs to Man of Cartoons. Here is a link to here profile if you want to go to it: u/4111636/Man-of-cartoons**

**Let me know what you think**

**Here's something for you readers. As of now, I am taking requests to put a character that you, the player/reader, has made and use/used in Fusionfall. Add the name of your character in the review and I will do my best to add them in. Whether they have big roles or not is up to me, but I will try to have them appear in the fanfic.**


	15. Chapter XIII

**Author's note: Hey everyone! Halenriser here with some things to say**

**FIRST OFF: ** **There is a Poll on my page right now for Most Popular Shipping/Pairing (in this story) and it is ****on my profile**** so vote in the poll if you want**

**SECOND OFF: This chapter may not be that good, but it is because I have been very busy lately with driving lessons and the school year is almost over so I have been extremely busy at school.**

**THIRD OFF: This chapter is called Chapter XIII because I cannot put the normal number XIII (nonroman numeral version is what I mean) because for some reason, that number does nothing but give me bad luck. DON'T ASK! I CAN'T EXPLAIN HOW IT IS POSSIBLE!**

**FOURTH OFF: This chapter is part 1 of 3 chapters that will be The Battle for Sector V. Chapter 14 will be part 2 and Chapter 15 will be part 3.**

**I think I have wasted enough of your time and now you just want to read the chapter, right? Well then, I now present you with Chapter XIII with Fusion Fall: Fight to the Bitter End**

* * *

Chapter XIII: The Battle For Sector V part 1

July 10, 20XX 18:09 PM

**_ATTENTION_**

**_THIS IS A MESSAGE FROM NUMBUH 352 OF THE KIDS NEXT DOOR TO ANYONE IN THE FOLLOWING AREAS:_**

**_SECTOR V_**

**_POKEY OAKS NORTH_**

**_POKEY OAKS SOUTH_**

**_THE KND BASE IN SECTOR V IS GOING TO BE ATTACKED BY AN ARMY OF FUSE'S MONSTERS. WE ARE IN DESPERATE NEED OF HELP TO PROTECT THE BASE AND ANY CIVILIANS IN THE AREA FROM FUSE'S MONSTERS. ONCE YOU RECEIVE THIS MESSAGE, REPORT TO THE KND BASE IN SECTOR V AT ONCE._**

**_TIME IS OF THE ESSENCE, SO REPORT TO THE BASE ASAP._**

**_-NUMBUH 5_**

* * *

Within hours of the message being sent, people from all over Sector V and the two parts of Pokey Oaks began to flock to the Tree House. They all knew what was at stake. Not only were they in danger of losing their homes, they were also in danger of losing their friends, family, and one of the only remaining signs of hope the world had to offer: Hero Square. An area of Sector V with a monument dedicated to some of the Earth's heroes, including Dexter and Ben Tennyson.

The people who were arriving to fight were not just kids and teens. There were also adults like Father and Sedusa were arriving to fight, though most of them said that once the battle was over they would leave again. Even some civilians and some missing heroes were showing up to fight.

People who came from Pokey Oaks South came with reports of a massive group of Fusion Monsters they presumed to be the army heading in Sector V's direction. This didn't bother anyone though, because they all knew that it was better to take a stand rather than be trampled upon.

Billy and Serah were with TOM, the Toonami Operation Module, and a couple C.L.Y.D.E.s in the armory by the hangar where all the vehicles were located. They had spent the past 15 minutes loading up guns and putting out explosives for others to grab. They had gone to the hangar first and had found Kevin Levin there with Max Tennyson and Numbuh 2 finishing repairs on some hover cars that were damaged from recent fights. Billy was the one to explain the situation to the three of them and they got right to work preparing all the vehicles in the hangar. They then made their way to the armory where they found TOM and a few of his C.L.Y.D.E.s hanging around. Once they explained the situation was explained to TOM, he decided to help out in the armory.

"Hey TOM, can I ask you something?" Serah asked sorting a few grenades.

"Sure. Ask away." TOM said putting down a fully-loaded scattergun.

"Whatever happened to SARA? The AI that was on your ship, the Absolution." Serah asked.

TOM chuckled, which was odd because he was a robot. "SARA's fine. She's actually here with us. Check it out." He pressed a button on his arm and a face appeared in front of TOM's face. "Hey, SARA. Been a while."

"Hello, TOM. Is the Absolution fixed yet?" SARA asked.

"Er, no. Not yet." TOM said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well then I am going back into sleep mode. Wake me up if you need me or when the Absolution is fixed." The face then disappeared.

"So SARA's built into you now?" Serah asked.

"Not exactly. She's been put on a sort of chip that I am holding onto until we get our ship back. As you can see, I can talk to her and she can talk to me. Basically she's fully operational, but she's located in a smaller location than usual."

"I see."

"Hey, less chit chat more work. I don't like working by myself." Billy said putting out a few pistols.

Serah nodded her head and went over to help Billy. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize. You were just curious about something and you learned what you wanted to know." Billy put out two large pistols and gently set them on the table. "Be careful. These things are all loaded and ready to fire."

The three worked in silence for a few minutes before TOM left to go help with preparing the vehicles. Once he was gone Serah looked at Billy, who was now putting out some swords and other melee weapons. "Hey, Billy right? Can I ask you something?" she said.

Billy looked over his shoulder at her. "What's up?"

"Well… um…" Serah stared at Billy, who started to put away empty boxes, as she tried to think of how to phrase her question. 'Shit! How do I ask this… Oh! I know!' "Do you have someone special I your life?"

Billy stopped putting away the boxes. "Someone special?"

Serah nodded. "Yeah. You know, like a girl friend maybe?"

Billy sighed and shook his head. "No. I've got no one left but myself and my friends. Unless they count as special, I have nobody"

"I see." Serah put out a bazooka by a bunch of other explosive-launching weapons. "You know, you're one of the most famous people out of all of us Subjects."

Billy raised an eyebrow and looked over at Serah. "I'm famous? How am I famous?"

"Pretty much everyone knows who the great Billy Airborneammo is; the boy who single-handedly stopped the Fusion takeover at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, stopped Fusion Mandark from blowing up Downtown, convinced the leader of the Teen Ninjas to form a truce with the KND, fought alongside Finn and Jake during their attack on Fusion Ice King's fortress, and who worked alongside the Saturdays when they were close to being killed by their own Fusions."

"I've done a lot more that just those things in the time that I have been here. I just didn't know they made me famous." Billy put the last of the boxes away.

"I also hear that you're a kind and caring person who is not afraid to put his life on the line for people. That you believe love to be one of the most important things in life and you think that everyone should feel it."

"What are you getting at exactly?"

Serah shook her head quickly. "N-Nothing really. Just saying things that I have heard about you. That's all."

"Yeah? Well that's great and all but I don't want to know much about what people know me for."

Suddenly the Tree House began to shake and a loud siren sounded.

"What's going on?! What was that?!" Billy asked while shouting.

"It's them. Fuse's army is here!" Serah shouted over the siren.

"So soon?! Shit! Let's go!" Billy and Serah grabbed a couple explosives and grabbed their weapons before heading out of the armory.

* * *

The army of Fusion Monsters stood on the border of Sector V and Pokey Oaks North. Fusion Octus, the one leading the army, had already ordered one of the Don Deaths to fire a beam at the Tree House, but the beam was deflected by a shield surrounding the Tree House.

The time had come to attack, and Fusion Octus and his forces were ready to strike.

"Begin the attack!" Fusion Octus shouted pointing at the floating KND base. The army of Fusion Monsters then roared and charged into Sector V.

* * *

**_CODE GREEN! CODE GREEN! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!_**

That message was played over and over again throughout the entire Tree House since the first shot had been fired. Some people were rushing to their designated positions, while others were grabbing weapons from the armory and were either heading towards the hangar, the exit, or the command room.

Mark and Ares were in the command room with Numbuh 362, Cree Lincoln, a boy with brown hair and was carrying two pistols, and a couple of others. They were looking out one of the giant windows at the large oncoming army.

Mark sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "This is not good." He pulled out a telescope and used to view the Fusion Monsters better.

"What do you see?" Ares asked.

"Well, from what I see so far, I see Don Dooms, three Don Deaths, Sewer Creepers, Painsaws, Dire Hydras, Motor Raptors, Road Golems, Bad Burros, Cyber Stingers, Baron Bloodsuckers, Tech Wings, and a small number of Eyebores." Mark said looking through the telescope.

"Just those? Nothing else?"

"No no. There's tons of other monsters, including the larger versions of all the ones I mentioned. There's a lot of other types of monsters too, but I can't seem to identify some of them."

"Ares and Mark, I need you two to join the front lines." Numbuh 362 said to them.

Ares turned to look at the KND Supreme Leader with wide eyes. "The front lines? You mean down there?"

Numbuh 362 nodded. "Yes. I do mean down there. Jason Halenriser is to go with you." She motioned to the boy with brown hair,

"Wait, I am?!" Jason exclaimed questioningly.

"Yes, you are. Now grab your weapons and go!" she yelled.

Ares dashed out of the room while Mark and Jason jogged after him.

"Looks like we're going to the front lines." Mark said with a smirk. "Good. I can test out the new Nanoes I got."

Jason looked at Mark questioningly. "New Nanoes?"

Mark nodded. "Yup. Nano Brick, Nano Boomer, and Nano Butch; also known as the Nano Rowdyruff Boys."

"Wait, what's your name?" Jason asked.

"Mark Aozora, and yes I am the one who, with my girl friend, Buttercup, managed to locate the missing Rowdyruff Boys and brought them back here."

"You're also one of the Subject, right?"

Mark stopped in his tracks and glared at Jason. "Who told you that?"

Jason stopped and looked at Mark. "Computress told me. You are Subject 003 from the Time Travel Incident, Mark Aozora."

"And just who are you?" Mark asked gripping his katana.

Jason held up his hands to show he meant no harm. "Whoa, easy now. I am also from the Time Travel Incident. I am Subject 001, Jason Halenriser, and I have been looking for you."

Mark released his grip on his katana. "Look, we'll discuss this later. Right now we have to get to the armory. We need some weapons."

Jason nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

15 MINUTES LATER

Jason, Mark, and Ares all stood on the edge of the floating island the Tree House was on. They had been standing there for 3 minutes because Jason said two people were supposed to meet up with them and Mark wanted to wait for Buttercup to catch up to them. Every few seconds either a group of people would rush out of the Tree House and charge into the battle or a ship would launch from the hangar and head out to fight. As things stood, the odds were not in their favor.

"Jason! Hey!" someone yelled.

The three boys turned around and saw Billy and Serah running over to them.

Ares smiled. "That's two of them. Now all we're missing is-"

Buttercup landed in front of the group. "Hey."

"- Buttercup." Jason finished.

Everyone took out their weapons and faced the battle. Jason had his Wrench out, Serah had a scattergun, Billy had a rifle, Mark had his katana, Ares had twin pistols, and Buttercup cracked her knuckles.

"Everyone ready?" Jason asked. Everyone nodded their heads and Jason smiled. "Then let's go!"

The six people leapt off of the floating island and landed safely on the ground. They then charged into the battle.

"FOR SECTOR V!" Serah shouted over the loud noises caused by fighting.

* * *

**Well, there is Part 1/Chapter XIII.**

**R&R!**

**Ares Neptunevenom**** belongs to Commander Hammer, who is also doing a Fusionfall fanfic in which Jason Halenriser is appearing in. Here's a link to the story:**

** s/9218623/1/FusionFall-The-Story-of-Ares-Neptuneve nom**

**What did you think of the chapter? Tell me in a review. I always love to learn what people think of my writings.**

**Here's something for you readers. As of now, I am taking requests to put a character that you, the player/reader, has made and use/used in Fusionfall. Add the name of your character in the review and I will do my best to add them in. Whether they have big roles or not is up to me, but I will try to have them appear in the fanfic.**


	16. Chapter 14

_**Author's note: HEY EVERYONE! I'M BACK AGAIN WITH SOME MORE STUFF!**_

_**1. THE RESULTS OF THE LAST POLL (Based on what you have read so far, which Fusion Fall: Fight to the Bitter End couple do you ship the most?) ARE IN, AND THE WINNER IS: **__**Billy x Juniper Lee**_

_**2. THERE IS A NEW POLL UP **__**ON MY PROFILE**__** SO GO AHEAD AND CHECK IT OUT NOW!**_

_**3. SUMMER VACATION HAS STARTED FOR ME AS OF TODAY (6/19/13), THEREFORE CHAPTERS WILL COME OUT LATER THAN USUAL AT TIMES.**_

_**4. I SPENT **__**HOURS**__** WORKING ON THIS CHAPTER, AND I WORKED VERY HARD TO DO THE FIGHTING BECAUSE I STRUGGLE TO NARRATE FIGHTING, SO IF YOU FIND IT BAD OR MEH (not good but not terrible) CUT ME SOME SLACK!**_

_**5. THE FIRST FEW PARTS ARE SHORT FIGHTING SEGMENTS JUST YOU KNOW WHAT JASON, BILLY, SERAH, MARK, AND ARES ARE DOING IN THE FEW FIRST PARTS OF THE CHAPTER WHEN THEY ARE FIRST MENTIONED. THE FIGHTING SEGMENTS GET LONGER, AS MOST OF YOU REQUESTED. SO DO NOT JUDGE THE CHAPTER BASED OFF THE FIRST FEW PARTS.**_

_**ALRIGHT, I FEEL I HAVE WASTED ENOUGH OF YOUR TIME. SO NOW, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, I PRESENT TO YOU FUSION FALL: FIGHT TO THE BITTER END CHAPTER 14**_

* * *

Chapter 14: The Battle for Sector V Part 2

July 10, 20XX 20:05

"Heads up!" Jason leapt into the air and smashed a number of Road Golems in the face, causing them to collapse and turn into Fusion Metter. He then drew one of his pistols and blasted an on-coming Tech Wing, which fell to the ground and began to skid on the ground as it turned into Fusion Matter.

"Jason! Duck!" Serah yelled charging over to him. He quickly ducked and she blasted a Motor Raptor that was about to strike him down.

"Thanks!" Jason yelled.

"Just watch your back! Thank me later or something!" Serah yelled back shooting an Eyebore that was heading her way. "Ugly mother fuckers, that's what those are."

* * *

Mark leapt into the air with his katana drawn and landed on the back of a rampaging Cyberus, which then tried to throw Mark off its back but he was too late as the katana was plunged right into the center of its back.

"This is way too easy." Mark said with a smirk.

The wild Fusion collapsed and Mark leapt away from it to fight some Baron Bloodsuckers, which were attacking a group of Providence Agents that were in the battle.

* * *

Billy and Ares were back to back blasting at a wave of Fusion Spawns that were leaping at them from all sides.

"Not good. Not good at all!" Billy yelled shooting faster.

"Keep firing! We need to hold them off!" Ares yelled firing faster as well.

Suddenly, a red beam was shot straight into the monsters, causing them all to disintegrate upon the beam's touch. Billy looked up and saw Buttercup was using her heat vision to destroy some of the smaller ones. "Don't just stand there and stare! Keep firing!" she yelled.

A green circle appeared beneath the two fighters and it began to bubble up. Realizing what it was, Billy quickly pushed Ares out of the circle and then he jumped out of it just as a geyser of Fusion Matter began to erupt from it.

Ares looked up to see a girl get tackled by a Painsaw and watched in horror as it raised it's chainsaw-arm and brought it down on the girl. She released a loud shriek of pain that only lasted a few seconds before she fell completely silent. A pool of blood began to form around the body.

"OH MY GOD!" He yelled with a horrified look on his face. The Painsaw got off the girl, who was now torn in half, and charged at Ares. "Shit!" Ares grabbed his pistol and began shooting at the Painsaw as it charged at him. After countless shots from gun, the Painsaw collapsed and began to turn into Fusion Matter.

Billy ran up to Ares and helped him up. Once Ares was up again, Billy charged into a crowd of Baron Bloodsuckers that were surrounding a group of civilians.

* * *

Serah climbed up a ladder to the roof of a house and pulled up a KND L.O.N.G.S.H.O.T., a type of sniper rifle created by the Kids Next Door that can be folded up for easy storage and has a long barrel for more accurate shots. She quickly unfolded the gun, loaded bullets into it and pointed it towards the sky to spot any targets she could kill to help the people fighting in the air; people like the Teenage Ninjas and some of the Plumbers. When she saw she had plenty of targets, she pressed a button on her watch and Nano Hoss Delgado appeared.

"Need something, kid?" he asked.

Serah nodded. "I need you to watch my back. Make sure no Fusions get up here and attack me."

Nano Hoss looked around at the huge battle being waged. "It's like the Devil's Bluff all over again."

Serah pointed the L.O.N.G.S.H.O.T. to the sky again and looked into the scope equipped to it. "Only this time we're fighting for more than just some old ruins. This time, we're fighting for our friends." Serah targeted a Tech Wing and pulled the trigger. There was a loud bang and the flying beast plummeted out of the sky, turning into Fusion Matter on its way down. "Bull's-eye."

She began pulling the trigger repeatedly and more and more monsters began to fall out of the sky. She heard a chainsaw start up and she heard Nano Hoss shouting at the Fusion Monsters as he tried killing them.

"Hold the line, Hoss!" She shouted over her shoulder.

"You try fighting these ugly sons of bitches! They just keep coming!" he shouted back. "It's a lot harder than you think!"

* * *

Jason leapt up onto a tree branch and hit a button on his watch, and as soon as he hit the button Nano Ben appeared.

"No time for explanations. Just start fighting!" Jason shouted before leaping back into the horde of monsters.

"Um, okay?" Nano Ben said. He then jumped into the battle, kicking a Cyber Stinger on his way down to the ground.

Jason grabbed his pistols and began firing at a group of Sewer Creepers that were surrounding him. He felt one smack him in the back and he stumbled forwards, but quickly regained his composure and shot the monster in the face, causing it to explode. He smirked and gripped his pistols tighter as he began shooting faster. Each bullet took down a Sewer Creeper quickly and with ease.

He then heard a loud buzzing above him and he side stepped away before a Cyber Stabber crashed its large stinger down on where Jason had been standing. He chuckled and grabbed his wrench-like sword and smashed the monster, which was not stuck due to its stinger getting stuck in the ground, in the face. He smashed it multiple times before it collapsed and turned into Fusion Matter. A Noxious Spawn then began flying towards him at an amazing speed.

"Batter up!" Jason yelled smiling and holding his melee weapon like a baseball bat. As soon as the Noxious Spawn got close to him, Jason swung his melee weapon and hit the monster off into the distance. "Homerun!" He then noticed one of the Don Dooms was passing him by. "Oh no you don't! Ben, come here!"

Nano Ben appeared next to him. "What's wrong? Do you need something?"

"I need you to hit me with the jump-boost ability you have."

Nano Ben nodded hit his fake Omnitrix. "Stink Air!"

Jason then felt as if he were as light as a feather and smiled. "Thanks. Now go find Billy, Serah, Mark, and Ares and tell them to meet me in the basement of house number 19 in Sector V. Night is coming, and when night falls there is always a temporary stand-still." He then leapt up onto the Don Doom's legs and then leapt into the air above it. With his wrench-sword pointed downwards, Jason stabbed the mighty beast as he landed on it. There was a loud shriek and it then began to collapse. Jason leapt off it while it fell and it hit the ground with a loud bang.

"One down," Jason looked around. "five more to go." He then ran towards the next Don Doom to take it down.

* * *

Mark dashed at a Motor Raptor and used his katana to quickly cut it in half. As the two halves fell apart they quickly dissolved into Fusion Matter, just like all the other Fusion Monsters that were being killed. Buttercup flew down and floated in front of him.

"How are you holding up?" she asked.

Mark stretched his back a bit and groaned. "I've dealt with worse. The better question is, how are you holding up? You're not looking so good."

Buttercup had a bunch of cuts and bruises on her body, but she smirked and said: "I'm fine, Mark. Look, I have an idea; let's fight together for a little bit. Strength in numbers, you know?"

Mark put his hand to his chin and thought about it for a second before nodding his head. "Yeah. Sounds like a good idea."

Buttercup's eyes then widened. "Watch your back, you idiot!" she quickly pushed him to the side and she punched a Motor Masher that was about to hit Mark. The giant monster was sent reeling back a bit but Buttercup quickly finished it off by blasting it with her heat vision, causing it to melt down.

Mark let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks for that."

"Listen, just because I'm here doesn't mean you should let your guard down. You need to stay focused."

Mark stabbed a Catterplug that was sneaking up behind him and smirked. "That's kind of hard to do when my girlfriend decides to randomly help me."

Buttercup blushed a bit and turned smashed another Catterplug. "J-Just shut up and keep fighting."

Mark chuckled and quickly kissed Buttercup on the cheek before going back to fighting the Fusion Monsters.

Buttercup touched her cheek and sighed with a small smile on her face. She then felt someone tapping her on her shoulder and she turned around to see Nano Ben. "Um, hi?"

"Hey, I need you to relay a message to Mark for me. It's from Jason and I am in a rush to tell a few other people the message." Nano Ben said.

"Sure, I guess. What's the message?" Buttercup asked.

Ben explained the message Jason told him to tell everyone and then took off before Buttercup could say anything to him. "A stand-off during the night time, huh? Never thought about that happening, but it is possible that can happen."

A Dire Hydra suddenly popped up right in front of Buttercup, startling her and causing her to scream and fall. "What the hell!" she screamed getting ready to blast it with her heat vision, but she was too late as a Mark's katana stabbed it right through the center of its eye.

"Hands off my girl!" Mark said turning his katana and tearing it out of the monster by cutting through its side. IT then collapsed and dissolved into Fusion Matter. Buttercup was breathing heavily and was holding her chest. Mark walked over to her and held out his hand for her to take. "You okay, babe?"

Buttercup slowly took Mark's hand and she stood up. "I'm fine, Mark. Thanks for the assist… oh yeah. I almost forgot, Nano Ben came around and told me to give you a message."

Mark raised an eyebrow. "A message? What sort of message?"

"Well, let me tell you it and then you will know." (**It's the one Jason sent Nano Ben to tell the others if you forgot what it was)**

* * *

Billy and Ares were shooting at a Don Doom that was smashing everything around it with its massive claws. They had been at this for the past five minutes and were barely making a scratch on it. Aggravated by the lack of progress, Billy took out a rocket launcher and blasted the Don Doom with it. The blast from the explosive released by the launcher caused Billy to stumble backwards and bump into Ares and the explosion created by the explosive as it hit the Don Doom caused the beast to fall over onto its side, crushing a large number of Fusion Spawns.

"Woo! Alright, let's do another!" Billy yelled as he began reloading the rocket launcher. "Where's the next one, Ares?"

"Billy, look out!" Ares shouted.

"Huh?" Billy looked up and saw a Don Doom's claw heading his way. "Shit!" Ares charged at Billy and pushed him out of the way at the last second. "Ares no!"

There was a loud bang and Billy skidded on the ground. He looked up and saw the Don Doom picking up Ares with its claw. It then began to crush him, causing him to scream in pain. Billy struggled to reload the rocket launcher quickly, but he kept messing up. "No no no no no no no. Come on. COME ON!"

Suddenly, a red beam cut through the huge monster's claw-arm and it plummeted towards the ground. Billy watched in shock and fear as it fell with Ares in the claw's clutches, but before the claw could hit the ground, a blue light and a green light zoomed in and caught it. Billy looked up and saw Boomer and Butch holding the claw and Cree and Chad flew over in their armored clothes and cut Ares out of the claw.

"This one's not looking to good. He passed out from the pain, which is not a good sign." Cree said.

"I'll take him back to the base. You just keep fighting with the others." Chad said putting Ares on his back. He then began to fly off towards the Tree House.

"I get no say in this?!" Billy yelled up to the people above him.

Brick flew over to his brothers and looked down at Billy. "No." The three then flew off again towards another Don Doom.

"Excuse me. You're Billy, right?"

Billy turned around and saw Nano Ben was floating by him. "Yeah. Do you need something?"

"Yeah, I have a message from Jason Halenriser for you." Nano Ben said.

"A message? What is it about?"

"I'll tell you and you will know." Nano Ben then began to tell him Jason's message and then zoomed off when he had finished.

Billy grabbed a pistol and held it tight. "Might as well start making my way there." He then charged into a crowd of Noxious Spawns.

* * *

Serah reloaded her L.O.N.G.S.H.O.T. for the once again and hit another button on her watch, bringing Nano Finn into the fight. Nano Hoss Delgado had run out of energy a couple of minutes ago and she was being overrun by monsters.

"Is it adventure time?" Nano Finn asked.

"No time for joking around. JUST FIGHT THEM!" Serah yelled.

Nano Finn looked around and saw all the monsters on the roof. He smirked and pulled out a sword. "Don't worry. I've got this." He leapt onto a Cyberus's back and sliced it open and then leapt onto a Painsaw and began cutting off its limbs one by one.

Serah watched the Nano adventurer assault the many Fusion Monsters and smiled. "Alright. Well, since he has that covered I guess I will go back to sniping." She turned around and was about to point her sniper rifle towards the sky again, but she noticed a big chain saw arm heading her way. "JEEPERS CROW!" Serah quickly grabbed her giant hammer and used it to smash the chain saw away. She then looked at what the chainsaw belonged to and got an aggravated look on her face. "A Power Painsaw, huh? That's not at all what I need right now."

Serah leapt off the roof and landed on top of the big monster. She then began smashing it with her giant hammer non stop. The monster tried throwing her off but failed as it melted down into Fusion Matter.

"Finn, you can come down now!" Serah yelled.

Nano Finn appeared by Serah and smiled. He had a few cuts on him and he was missing a tooth but he was still alright. Serah sighed and shook her head. "You still continue to overdo it."

"Better than not doing anything."

"That's true." Serah pressed a button on her watch and Nano Finn disappeared.

"Um, you're Serah, right?"

Serah turned around and saw Nano Ben floating by her. "Yeah, that's me. Do you need something?"

Nano Ben then quickly explained the message Jason had told him to tell her and the others. Once he was done, he disappeared as he was out of energy and needed time to recharge. Serah held her hammer and began walking in the direction of the house.

"This better be good."

* * *

_50 MINUTES LATER_

Jason sat on a box in the basement of the house that he and the others were going to use as a meeting area. Also in the room were Mark, Serah, and Buttercup, who had insisted on going with Mark to the house. There was a knock on the basement door and Serah opened the door, allowing Billy to enter the basement.

"Where's Ares?" Jason asked.

"He got injured and was taken back to the base to be patched up." Billy said sitting down on the floor. "What's this meeting about anyways?"

"Yeah, do you mind telling us what's going on?" Serah asked impatiently.

Jason cleared his throat and touched a few buttons on his watch. "During the fight I sent Nano Coco to see who was leading this attack, and I was able to identify three Fusions leading this."

"Three Fusions? Who are they?" Mark asked.

Jason hit one last button on his watch and a hologram popped up above it. The hologram was big enough for everyone in the room to see and there were three Fusions being shown in it. "Well, we have Fusion Lance, Fusion Ilana, and one of Fuse's most trusted Fusions, Fusion Octus; the three Fusions who can create the Nano Symbionic Titan."

"Oh. That's not good at all." Serah said.

"Basically, if those three join together, this battle is over." Billy said.

"This is pointless then." Buttercup said shaking her head.

Mark stared at Jason with a look of suspicion on his face. "But you have a plan, don't you, Jason?"

Jason smirked. "Indeed I do, Mark."

"Then let's hear it." Billy said quickly.

"Well, I contacted a few people that we are going to need for help with the plan. And before any of you ask, they are TOM, SARA, Father, Professor Utonium, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 5, Cree, Chad, Juniper Lee, Coop, the Rowdyruff Boys, and Numbuh 362."

"Why them?" Buttercup asked.

"Because they all have some things we need including gear, skill, brains, and abilities. Now will you let me explain the rest of my plan?" nobody said a word. "Thank you. Okay, so the first step of the plan is…"

Jason spent nearly 20 minutes explaining his plan, and when he was finished, he picked up a water bottle he had found in a fridge and took a sip from it.

"So, are you guys in, or are you out?" Jason asked.

Billy stood up quickly with his response ready. "I'm in." he said.

Serah and Buttercup stood up as well. "I'm in." they said at the same time.

Everyone then turned and looked at Mark and waited for his response. After a minute of thinking, he stood up and smirked. "It's worth a shot, so why not. I'm in too."

Jason smiled and stood up. "Excellent." He said. "Now all we have to do is get ready.

The five spent the rest of the night preparing for their parts in Jason's plan to protect Sector V, and by the time dawn came, they were ready to put the plan into action.

* * *

July 11, 20XX 05:00 AM

Jason stepped out of the front door and stood along side the others. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah."

"You bet."

"Let's do this!"

"Bring it on."

Jason smiled and held onto his wrench-sword. "THEN LET'S GO!" The five split up and headed towards their assigned areas for the plan. Jason hit a button on his watch and held it up to his mouth. "Alright everyone, Operation V is a go. I repeat, Operation V is a go!"

There were multiple voices coming through the watch in reply to him.

TOM: I hear you.

SARA: Okay, Jason.

Father: Finally.

Professor Utonium: The "package" is on it's way now.

Numbuh 2: Alright let's do this!

Chad: Okay.

Juniper: Ready.

Coop: Time to kick some ass!

Brick: Good.

Boomer: ...

Butch: Let's do this!

Numbuh 5: Roger.

Cree: Okay.

Numbuh 362: This better work. Otherwise, we lose the Tree House.

Jason smashed a couple of Baron Bloodsuckers that were trying to block his path and he kicked a Dire Hydra in the eye, stunning it and sending it reeling backwards a bit. Jason used the stunned monster as a platform and jumped on it and then jumped off of it into the center of a squad of KND operatives that were firing on a bunch of Catterplugs. "Hey guys! Don't mind me. I'm just passing through." He then ran towards the fountain by the Tree House's floating island and climbed onto the top of it.

Jason pulled out his pistols and began shooting at all the monsters that were surrounding the fountain. He shot Cyberuses, Dire Hydras, Painsaws, Baron Bloodsuckers, Catterplugs, Fusion Spawns, and even Noxious Spawns. They were only some of the monsters that were attacking, but they were still Fusion monsters.

What they didn't know was that Jason was acting as a decoy. Meanwhile, Father was standing on the monument in Hero Square with his fireballs ready. "It's time that Fuse's army was taught a lesson, don't you agree, Numbuh 362?"

Numbuh 362 was standing beside Father in her armor and carrying her stop sign-bow staff. "You're right, Father. So let's get to work."

"Grab onto my back." Father said crouching down a bit.

Numbuh 362 grabbed onto Father's back and he used his fire-controlling ability to shoot flames out of his hands. The flames were strong enough and were being released fast enough that the two people were able to fly into the air. The two then flew over to the Don Death Fusion Lance was on and Numbuh 362 used her stop sign-bow staff to whack Fusion Lance. The speed of which they were flying increased the strength of the hit and Fusion Lance was sent flying off the Don Death.

Numbuh 362 held up her communicator. "Target 1 is on his way down. You hear that, Serah?"

Serah, who was waiting below the Don Death smirked. "I hear you, Rachel. And I am more than ready for him." Beside her was Numbuh 5 and Cree Lincoln, both wearing armor and both had their weapons ready.

"Remember, don't take Fusion Lance lightly. He is one of the partners to one of Fuse's most trusted and one of his strongest Fusions. Do not let your guard down." Father said also talking into a communicator.

"Yeah. I know." Serah said.

Suddenly, Fusion Lance smashed into the ground in front of the three girls. Serah took out her hammer and the Lincoln sisters pointed their weapons at where he fell. Fusion Lance stood up and spit out some Fusion Matter.

"Bad move, kids." Fusion Lance said turning his arms into blades.

"Bring it on you Fusion freak show!" Serah shouted.

* * *

The Rowdyruff boys and Buttercup flew at the un-manned Don Death and began assaulting it. Within 5 minutes, the Don Death shrieked and began melting into Fusion Matter, slightly flooding some of the streets below it.

"These things are the same as Don Dooms." Brick said.

"Yeah, only stronger, bigger, and they take longer to kill." Butch said.

"Now we have to wait for the others to do their parts." Buttercup said.

Boomer stared at Fusion Octus and his Don Death. "I have the feeling that one is going to be harder to kill than the others."

"What makes you say that?" Butch asked.

"Let's just call it a hunch." Boomer replied. "Shouldn't we be heading back to wait for our next time to strike?"

Brick nodded. "Boomer's right. Follow me."

The four of them then zipped off to another part of the battlefield to wait for their time to strike again.

* * *

Juniper stood atop a house with a jetpack (that Coop had made) strapped onto her back. She cracked her knuckles and got ready to take off.

"Remember, this thing is very unstable. It could break at any moment." Coop said.

"All the more reason to act quickly." Juniper said.

Coop handed her a bronze knuckle and he was given a weird look. "Trust me, you'll need it."

"… Okay then." Juniper put on the bronze knuckle then saw the first Don Death melting down and smirked. "There's the signal."

"Then go!"

Juniper hit a button on the jetpack and she flew into the air at an incredible speed. She had aimed herself at Fusion Ilana's Don Death and as she approached the Fusion girl, she pulled back her fist with the bronze knuckle on it. As soon as she got close, Juniper punched Fusion Ilana in the face. "IT THIS, YOU FUSION BITCH!"

Fusion Ilana was sent flying off the Don Death and she crashed into a building. She groaned and stood up to find Billy, Mark, and Chad in front of her with their weapons pointed at her.

Billy pressed the communicator button on his watch. "Nice job, June. You did great."

Juniper held up her communicator and smiled. "Thanks. Be careful now."

"We will." Billy said smiling. He then pointed his rifle at Fusion Ilana again, who was chuckling.

"You want to fight me? Okay then." Fusion Ilana's fingers suddenly turned into razor-sharp claws and her arms extended slightly. "Let's go then."

* * *

The four super-powered heroes then took down the second Don Death as a large object landed on top of a bunch of houses. Jason turned and smiled at what it was that had landed. He pressed the communicator button on his watch.

"Thanks, Professor Utonium." He said.

"Not a problem, Jason. Now save Sector V." Professor Utonium replied over the communicator.

"We will. And tell Lucy I said hi." Jason then adjusted the frequency to contact TOM and SARA. "It's here."

"We're on our way then." TOM said over his and SARA's communicator.

Jason smiled. "Everything is going according to plan." He then leapt off the fountain and readjusted the frequency so that this time he was in contact with Numbuh 2. "Numbuh 2, I need a pick up, now."

"On my way." Numbuh 2 said over the communicator.

Jason used his pistols to shoot a few Catterplugs heading his way as he waited for Numbuh 2 to come and pick him up.

* * *

Fusion Octus watched the events happening around him. "As expected, the humans are putting up a good fight. But nothing has changed."

Fusion Octus began to expand slowly. "Everything is going according to plan."

* * *

**_SO, HOW WAS IT? I ENJOYED MAKING THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I USED A LOT OF THINGS I MEANT TO USE IN THIS CHAPTER THAT I DIDN'T THINK I WOULD FIT INTO IT._**

**_REMEMBER, THERE IS A NEW POLL UP ON _****_MY PROFILE_****_, SO CHECK IT OUT AND VOTE IF YOU WANT TO._**

**_ALSO, LIKE I SAID BEFORE, SUMMER VACATION HAS STARTED FOR ME, THEREFORE SOME CHAPTERS MAY COME OUT LATER THAN YOU WANT THEM TO. THAT WILL BE BECAUSE I HAVE A SUMMER JOB AND MY FAMILY CAMPS A LOT AND... WHY AM I EXPLAINING THIS? JUST KNOW THE CHAPTERS MAY TAKE A WHILE BUT THEY WILL COME._**

**Ayu: Hey, jack ass, when am I coming back?**

**Halenriser: How the hell did you get in?**

**Ayu: I am a part of your brain. I live in your head along with the others.**

**Halenriser: Oh... well, Ayu, all I can say is that you are coming back into the story soon.**

**Ayu: You better not be lying to me.**

**Ares Neptunevenom**** belongs to Commander Hammer. All rights to the character belong to him**

_**SO, WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE CHAPTER? LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW. I LOVE LEARNING WHAT READERS THINK OF MY WRITINGS.**_

_**Here's something for you readers. As of now, I am taking requests to put a character that you, the player/reader, has made and use/used in Fusionfall. Add the name of your character in the review and I will do my best to add them in. Whether they have big roles or not is up to me, but I will try to have them appear in the fanfic.**_


	17. Delays and Important Polls

**Author's Note:**

**Um, hey guys. **

_**First off, I am posting a new poll and this one is VERY important for the story cuz it will decide what happens next after chapter 15. So it is IMPERATIVE that you vote on it.**_

**The results for the last one (If ONE of the four main characters in Fusion Fall: Fight to the Bitter End were to die, who would you want to die?) are in, and the winner is Mark Aozora.**

**Well, I know it's been a while and I have been meaning to post chapter 15, but here's the deal.**

**Recently, I got a new job that has been wearing me down lately, and even though it is a couple of hours, it is exhausting and I am getting so worn out from it that I keep forgetting to type up the chapter.**

**It is gonna take a lot longer than expected to type it up and post it. I am sorry for the delay but I will get it up. I PROMISE! So, just hang in there for me until then, okay?**


	18. Chapter 15

**Author's note: Hey. I'm back again with IMPORTANT NEWS regarding the story.**

**First piece of news: The results from the last poll are in and the winning arc that is to come first is: The Fusion Grim Arc in Peach Creak Suburbs. **

**There is a new poll on my profile, and you can go check it out if you want to.**

**Second piece of news, and this is VERY important: The main story will not be constant. This means there will be 2 or more chapters between Arcs that will be used as bonding time for the main characters and so you, the readers, can get to know the main characters better.**

**Third piece of news: This chapter SHALL BE the longest chapter yet. Reason: I promised this Arc would be three parts long, and I am going to keep that promise.**

**And for those of you who have noticed, yes I have indeed been releasing other fanfics, all of which are mainly one-shots (that may change eventually), and yes I know that this should be my main story, but I need to have other stories to make so my head can keep clear. **

**I have seen authors give up on their stories just as they reach their climax or approach their conclusion, and I don't want to be one of those writers. So, I have planned out ALL THE ARCS and what will happen, so the story is set for writing and typing, all that is left to do is GET the story broken up into chapters, typed up, and all that other crap that is needed to do.**

**I started this thinking no one would read it, but since I am getting reviews and people like this story, I will finish this story.**

**Even though I suck (in my opinion) at writing "action/fighting parts" in stories, I will not give in.**

**I will not quit, I will not give in, and I will complete this story. Not for my sake, but for the sake of you, the readers.**

**And now, without further ado, I present to you the final part of The Battle for Sector V Arc in Fusion Fall: Fight to the Bitter End.**

* * *

Chapter 15: The Battle for Sector V Part 3

July 11, 20XX 07:55 AM

Serah pressed a button on her watch and Nano Lee appeared in the air next to her. "What?" Nano Lee said bluntly.

"From what I remember last time you spoke, you want to fight someone tough." Serah said.

"Yeah what of it?" she asked. Serah motioned towards Fusion Lance and Nano Lee smiled. "Oh I see what you're getting at."

"So, are you ready?" Serah asked.

Nano Lee cracked her knuckles. "Let's rough 'im up!" Nano Lee quickly leapt at Fusion Lance with great speed and punched him in the face. He backed up slightly, surprised by the sudden assault, but then thrust one of his blade-like at the red-haired Nano in an attempt to kill it. "Hah nope!" Nano Lee moved out of the way and floated back to Serah.

"Careful, Lee." Serah said taking out a pistol. "Abby, Cree, let's go!"

The two Lincoln sisters nodded at each other and charged at the dark copy with Serah by their side. Cree used the rockets in her shoes to propel herself into the air, where she began firing lasers from her wrists at him. Numbuh 5 began shooting at him while her sister did in an attempt to keep him distracted, but she failed as Fusion Lance used his arms to block all the shots from both girls.

"Shit. Abby, maneuver 9!" Cree shouted to her sister. Numbuh 5 nodded and leapt into the air to Cree, who caught her. The two flew in a circle around Fusion Lance and began firing on him.

"Nice try, kids." Fusion Lance deflected one of the shots back at the sisters and hit them, knocking them out of the air.

Serah blasted at Fusion Lance and used her hammer to hit him in the side, sending him into a tree which fell upon his collision with it. He growled and stood up with an angry look on his face. Nano Lee then slammed his head into the ground as she hit him from the back of his head. She then went back to Serah's side with a look of triumph on her faced.

"You're all dead, you hear me?" Fusion Lance stood up and held his arms in front of him in an X formation. "YOU'RE ALL FUCKING DEAD!" his shirt began to tear and he began to yell as two more bladed arms formed from his back.

Serah's eyes widened in shock and amazement. "That's new." She said holding her hammer tight. "Should I be impressed?"

"You should be scared." Fusion Lance said pointing the four blades forward.

"Sorry, to break it to you, but I'm not."

Cree and Numbuh 5 rushed to Serah's side, Cree carrying a black sword and Numbuh 5 carrying a pair of daggers.

"Resistance is futile." Fusion Lance said.

"It's not futile when you're fighting for something you love." Numbuh 5 said.

"Sisters of enemy organizations fighting together in a time of war. How long do you plan to work together before you turn on each other?"

"Though I may be a Teenage Ninja, an enemy of the Kids Next Door," Cree said holding her sword close.

"And I may be a KND Operative, an enemy of the Teenage Ninjas," Numbuh 5 said holding her daggers tighter.

"We are still sisters no matter what," the sisters said together.

"So sisterly-love triumphs over rival organizations. Is that it?"

Numbuh 5 nodded. "Yeah, you got it."

"Alone, we are strong." Cree said.

"And when we are with our teams, we are stronger." Numbuh 5 said.

"But we are only at our strongest when we are together!" they said together as the four girls (**Nano Lee is the fourth**) charged at Fusion Lance.

* * *

Billy dashed behind a wall as Fusion Ilana sliced a tree he was standing in front of moments ago. Mark used his watch to call forth Nano Samurai Jack, and together the two of them used their katanas to fight the Fusion girl. Chad was flying through the air shooting lasers at her to try to hit her, but he constantly missed as she dodged his shots while fighting her sword-wielding enemies.

Fusion Ilana laughed as she fought Mark and Nano Jack. "I thought you three wanted to fight me? This is nothing!" Billy took out a knife and began charging at Fusion Ilana. "A sneak attack? Hah!" She knocked the two katanas away from her and leapt behind Billy. Billy tried turning in time to slice her, but Fusion Ilana kicked him into Mark and Nano Jack. The three collided and were sent backwards a bit.

"Is that the best you've got? You're going to need more than just that if you want to kill me."

"Is that so?" Chad said landing across the Fusion Girl. "Then let's try something new." Chad hit the center or his armor and smirked. "Engage Shogun Mode." Immediately after he said that his armor began to change. The armor on his legs got bigger and bulkier, giving him some more height, and the armor on his arms became longer and bulkier. The armor on his chest changed slightly to give him more protection and a sword began to take form on his back. His helmet stayed the same, but a shogun mask appeared in front of his face. All together, his armor had changed him from a ninja into a shogun.

"My my what have we here?" Fusion Ilana asked.

"This is the Teenage Ninjas secret weapon: the Shogun Armor. It is stronger than our Ninja Armor. With this armor, I am stronger and faster than I would be if I was in my Ninja Armor." Chad said drawing his sword. "It's still in testing, but I think it's close enough to completion that I can use it."

Mark and Billy got up and rushed to Chad's side. "You're not doing this alone, Chad." Billy said holding a rifle.

"We're going to fight alongside you. You don't mind do you?"

Chad chuckled. "I didn't mind earlier, so why would I mind now?"

Billy smirked and pressed a button on his watch, making Nano Major Glory appear by his side. "For Justice!" he said as he appeared.

"MG, we need strength enhancements now." Billy said.

"You've got it." He said. Nano Major Glory clapped his hands and the three boys then felt as if they were twice as strong as they were originally. "Anything else?"

Billy shook his head. "No, we're good."

Fusion Ilana let out a horrific laugh and charged at the three boys. "LET'S DANCE!" she yelled with a creepy smile on her face.

Billy began shooting her with his rifle and Mark leapt into the air. Together, the two managed to land a hit on her as Mark kicked her into the ground and one of Billy's shots hit her shoulder, causing her to gasp. Chad then charged in and used his sword to cut off one of Fusion Ilana's arms. She screamed and got an angry look on her face.

"THAT FUCKING HURTS!" she yelled. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" she screamed and her legs twisted into unusual positions as they turned into claws. "I'M THROUGH HOLDING BACK! PREPARE TO DIE!"

"I think we pissed her off." Mark said gripping his katana tighter.

"You think?" Billy said.

* * *

_10 Minutes Later_

Serah and Nano Lee hit Fusion Lance in the back and Cree blasted him from the air with her lasers. The dark copy was reaching his limit and he knew it, but he was not the only one who was reaching their limit. Numbuh 5 had also begun to reach her limit and was becoming sluggish. Fusion Lance even managed to knock her weapons away from her earlier, but she was too tired to retrieve them.

Fusion Lance reached out one of his claw hands and sliced through Nano Lee. "Fuck!" she yelled as she disappeared.

Numbuh 5 leaned against a tree to catch her breath. "Hoo boy. Not sure how much longer I can keep this up."

"Come, Abigail. You're a member of the KND's Sector V squad. You're tougher than this." Serah said to Numbuh 5.

Fusion Lance turned his attention to Numbuh 5 and smirked. "Perfect opportunity." He said charging at Numbuh 5. Disarmed and exhausted, Numbuh 5 didn't know what to do when she saw the Fusion menace charging at her. Fusion Lance raised his arm to piece Numbuh 5 in the chest.

"Abby no!" Cree yelled jumping in the way to protect her sister.

The was a loud clang the sound of metal breaking as Fusion Lance stabbed Cree Lincoln in the chest. Cree coughed up blood and Numbuh 5 screamed as Fusion Launce began to laugh.

"I guess sisterly love does triumph over rivalries." Fusion Lance said laughing.

"You bastard!" Serah yelled jumping toward her enemy with her hammer ready, only to be hit away by one of the blunt-sides of the blades.

"It's a shame, really, that someone so strong and fast would give their life for a weaker being." Fusion Lance said pulling his blade out of Cree's chest.

"Sis!" Numbuh 5 ran up to Cree and caught her as she began to fall and she managed to catch her before she hit the ground. She used her hands to try to close the wounds.

Cree's eyes were half closed and she looked at her sister with a small smile. "Hey, Abby. He didn't… get you did he?" There was a trickle of going down her face.

"I-I'm fine but, why did you do that?" Numbuh 5 asked with tears in her eyes.

Cree giggled weakly and put her hand on her sister's head. "Because, silly, you're my little sister… and everyone knows the… role of the older sib… is defend their little sibs." Cree coughed up some more blood and looked at her sister again. "Abby, this… is good bye… Don't ever stop… fighting. Okay?"

Numbuh 5 shook her head. "No. No don't you leave me, Cree. Don't you dare die on me!"

Cree closed her eyes and a tear ran left her eyes. "I… love… you… Abby." Her body then went limp in Numbuh 5's arms.

Tears began to stream down her face as Numbuh 5 laid her sister down and grabbed her sister's sword. "If you think I'm going to let you get away with this, you're dead wrong." She took of her red cap and placed it on her sister's dead body.

Fusion Lance chuckled darkly and began walking towards Numbuh 5. "Then try killing me. Come on."

"OH I'LL DO MORE THAN TRY!" Numbuh 5 yelled charging at him.

Serah, who had snuck up behind Fusion Lance, used a sword she found by the body of a KND Operative to quickly cut off the blade-arms that were growing out of Fusion Lance's back. Surprised, Fusion Lance reached back and managed use one of his main arms to make a gash in Serah's left arm before she could back away. "You bitch!" he yelled in anger, completely forgetting about Numbuh 5.

Using the momentary distraction to her advantage, she quickly angled the sword horizontally and stabbed Fusion Lance, who yelled in pain. From there, Serah used her hammer to smack him in the side, forcing him off of the blade but also cutting him open. Fusion Lance fell to his knees and began to cough up Fusion Matter.

"Damn." He said quietly as his body began to dissolve slowly.

Serah and Numbuh 5 began walking over to him to finish the job.

* * *

Fusion Ilana was holding Chad up in the air with one of her claws. She had done a number on his Shogun Armor and it was falling apart. Billy was pinned against a wall and was being choked to death by another of Fusion Ilana's claws and Mark was trapped under a wall that had fallen on him during. The three were at the mercy of their enemy, and they knew it.

Chad was squirming in Fusion Ilana's grip as she began to squeeze his throat. She laughed as the blonde-haired fighter began to choke. "Squirm all you want, kid. Nothing will change the fact you're going to die here." She looked over at Billy. "As soon as I am done with this one, you're next, and then so is your red-headed friend over there." She motioned towards the wall Mark was trapped under and began to squeeze harder.

Billy struggled to get free of the Fusion girl's claw with a look of desperation plastered on his face. "It can't end like this. It just can't!" he tried reaching for his watch but was unable to touch any of the buttons on it. "This isn't over."

"Oh but it is." Fusion Ilana said dropping Chad, who had stopped breathing and layed in a pile of his armor. "Your turn."

Billy's eyes widened as Fusion Ilana pulled him into the air so they were eye to eye. She then began to squeeze he throat, cutting off some of the air flow going into his body. Fusion Ilana laughed as Billy panicked in her grasp. "This is the end for you, 002."

"I don't think so, Fusion scum!"

Suddenly, a red beam cut through Fusion Ilana's arm, cutting it off and dropping Billy towards the ground. The Fusion girl howled in pain and looked towards who had launched the beam at her. "What the hell are you doing here?!" she yelled angrily.

Billy looked up to see Juniper Lee hovering in the air wearing a jet pack and wearing two Megas-styled mechanical arms. "Oh you know, saving some people, fighting some monsters, the usual stuff." She turned her attention to Billy. "Get Chad and your friend out of the way. This one's mine."

Billy stood up and shook his head. "No way am I letting you fight her alone. She's way too dangerous." He said as he ran over to where Juniper was. "I'm fighting with you."

Juniper looked at Billy hard for a minute before she said something. "You're stubborn, but then again you were when I met you. Fine." She handed him a big sword. "How does maneuver 8 sound for this fight?"

Billy took the sword and smiled. "Quick and deadly, just what thus fight needs." he said. "I'll lead."

Billy ran over to Fusion Ilana, who was now missing both her claw-arms and was not left with her claw-legs. The two clashed with each other with Billy's sword slamming against Fusion Ilana's leg. Meanwhile, Juniper came in from behind the Fusion girl and used one of her mechanical to grab onto her. Fusion Ilana gasped as Juniper flew into the air with her in tow.

"Let me go!" Fusion Ilana yelled.

"You want me to let you go?" Juniper asked. "Okay then!" She stopped flying into the air and whipped Fusion Ilana towards the ground.

"You biiiiiiiiiiitch!" she screamed as she fell.

Billy, who was standing directly under where Fusion Ilana was falling, raised his sword and smiled. "This ends now!" Fusion Ilana landed right on the sword and her body slid down the blade and didn't stop until it hit the hilt. She coughed up some Fusion Matter and slowly turned her head to look at Billy.

"This… isn't… over… yet." She said smiling.

"What are you-"

Suddenly, a green arm reached out from above and yanked Fusion Ilana towards the final Don Death. Billy, surprised by the whole thing, dropped his sword and rubbed his eyes. "Am I seeing things or did that just happen?"

Juniper, who had gone to help Mark out from under the wall, walked over to Billy with Mark by her side. Mark had a cut on his head that was bleeding slightly but other than that wound he looked fine.

"Call Serah and the other girls. I have a feeling I know what's going on."

Billy nodded his head and pressed a button on his watch. "Serah, it's Billy. Did your target just-"

"Get pulled up towards King Kong here? Yeah. Yours too?" Serah asked.

"Yes. This does not bode well." Billy said.

Mark pressed a button on his watch. "Jason, it's just as you said. He's forming the Fusion Sym-Bionic Titan. Is the package here yet?"

"It's here. Just get everyone out of the way now. There's not much time before the Fusion Sym-Bionic Titan is formed." Jason said through the communicator built into the watch. "Over and out."

* * *

Fusion Octus, who was now the size of a trailer (height-wise), pulled up his arms which he used to grab Fusion Lance and Fusion Ilana. Once he had the two Fusions up with him, he held them in front of his face.

"Octus... We're sorry." Fusion Lance said weakly.

"We failed you. The mission was… unsuccessful." Fusion Ilana said weakly.

"Do not fear, Lance and Ilana. The mission is not over yet. It is time to form the Titan." Fusion Octus said to the two weak Fusions. "Now, join with me."

Fusions Lance and Ilana then began to be absorbed into Fusion Octus, and within a matter of seconds, the two Fusions were no more. Fusion Octus began to laugh as he began to expand. "This battle ends now. Engage Fusion Sym-Bionic Titan!"

Fusion Octus's body expanded and began to morph as he went through the process of becoming the Titan. Within minutes, the Titan was fully formed, and it towered over the people in Sector V, matching up with the height of the Tree House. The Fusion Sym-Bionic Titan walked over to the Tree House and drew it's sword.

"This battle ends now." He said raising the sword.

He then brought down the sword, but before it could touch the Tree House, something grabbed his arm.

"I don't think so."

Fusion Sym-Bionic Titan turned to look at who had stopped him and wound up getting punched in the face, causing him to drop his sword and knocking him backwards and away from the Tree House. He looked up to see DYNAMO (the giant Powerpuff Robot Professor Utonium had built) standing by the Tree House holding the dropped sword.

"Who is piloting that?" Mark, who was standing by Jason, asked.

"That would TOM and SARA." Jason said.

"Wait, TOM and SARA are in control of that thing? How?" Mark asked.

"Well, TOM is a robot and is able to understand most other robots, and SARA is an AI, and as you know AIs are able to take control of most forms of technology, and DYNAMO is no exception." Jason pressed a button on his watch. "How's she working out, TOM?"

"Works great. This fight should be easy. Gonna let SARA do the talking though. Wouldn't seem appropriate seeing how this is a female-based robot." TOM replied.

"Okay. Remember you two, your mission is to protect the Tree House. In other words…"

DYNAMO pointed the sword at Fusion Sym-Bionic Titan. "kill him." SARA, who was acting as the robot's voice, said.

Fusion Sym-Bionic Titan pulled out his Chronus Chain. "Go ahead and try."

DYNAMO flew at Fusion Sym-Bionic Titan and swung her sword, only to be blocked by the chain part of his weapon. Unfazed by the counter, DYNAMO kicked Fusion Sym-Bionic Titan in the chest, stunning him and giving her the opportunity to knock away the Chronus Chain. She then used the sword to kick off one of his arms.

Fusion Sym-Bionic Titan grunted and activated his Arm Cannon, sending DYNAMO crashing through some houses. Fusion Sym-Bionic Titan then pointed the Arm Cannon at the Tree House and fired at it.

"Oh no you don't!" SARA shouted launching a rocket to counter the shot. She then flew at Fusion Sym-Bionic Titan and began kicking him. However, he managed punch her in the face, damaging some of the DYNAMO's armor. He then took out his axe and cut off one of her arms.

"Oh the Professor's not going to like that." SARA said before using her laser-eye beams to cut through Fusion Sym-Bionic Titan. "Had enough?"

"Enough fucking around!" Fusion Sym-Bionic Titan shouted angrily. He called out his spear began trying to stab DYNAMO nonstop.

DYNAMO took three hits from the spear before she knocked it away. She then swept her feet along the ground and kicked Fusion Sym-Bionic Titan onto his back.

Taking his momentary weakness to her advantage, DYNAMO leapt onto Fusion Sym-Bionic Titan and began punching him in the face. She smashed off his remaining arm and grabbed his head. She began to pull it off the torso and Fusion Sym-Bionic Titan began to panic.

"No. No I'm to close! This can't end like this!" Fusion Sym-Bionic Titan said trying to get out from under DYNAMO. "I REFUSE TO FAIL LORD FUSE!" Two green beams then shot out of his eyes and DYNAMO was knocked off of him.

"Okay, that's new." SARA said reorienting DYNAMO.

"DIE!" Fusion Sym-Bionic Titan began shooting the beams at her constantly, forcing her to keep moving.

"SARA, find a blind spot." TOM said to SARA. "And make it quick. I'm not sure how much more damage this thing can take."

"I'm on it!" SARA said. She then engaged a scanner built into DYNAMO and spotted an area almost immediately. "I've got something."

"Good. Grab the spear and get to that spot. GO!"

DYNAMO launched at the spear Fusion Sym-Bionic Titan dropped and snatched it up quickly. She then flew into the sky in the direction of the sun, blinding Fusion Sym-Bionic Titan as he tried looking at it.

"DO IT!" TOM shouted.

Everyone was who was watching the fight narrowed their eyes to see where DYNAMO went, and then were amazed when they saw her flying down faster than a dragster down towards Fusion Sym-Bionic Titan.

With no time to dodge, Fusion Sym-Bionic Titan could merely yell as DYNAMO stabbed the spear into his head. After a minute of silence, Fusion Sym-Bionic Titan began to melt into Fusion Matter.

The battle had been won by the humans, and everyone began to cheer.

Jason rose up his watch and laughed. "Bad ass job, you two. Though, I think you over did it." He said.

"Well we did fight to save an entire base. So we destroyed a few houses, big deal. At least the DYNAMO's still in one piece." TOM said.

"Mostly in one piece." Jason said back.

"Engaging dance mode." SARA said.

"Dance what?" TOM asked.

DYNAMO then began to dance over the melting corpse of Fusion Sym-Bionic Titan. (**Watch the episode of Powerpuff Girls where DYNAMO first appears and you will know what I mean**)

Jason sighed and shook his head. "Probably should have had Professor Utonium disarm that."

"I think it's fitting." Mark said. "After all, we did just win a major battle and protected a major base for the humans. We also stopped one of Fuse's top generals."

"Yeah. I guess you're right…"

Serah walked up in between the two boys. "So, who's cleaning up this mess we all made, hmm?"

The two boys chuckled. "Let's discuss that later." Jason said. "Where's Billy? The four of us have some important business to discuss."

* * *

**So, there you go. The end of the fight. Sorry if it did not meet up to some of your standards. I suck at writing action/fight scenes.**

**I was focused on the battle between DYNAMO and Fusion Sym-Bionic Titan** **because it was a battle between two great forces. I enjoyed writing that chapter and even though I was given much crap for my parents about doing this during vacation, I did this anyways for you all.**

**The next 2-3 chapters will not be the direct start of the next arc, so you will have to wait for that.**

**Chapter 16 may take a while due to work and all that crazy stuff. But it will be up. IT WILL.**

**I also want to thank you all for reading this. Without all your support, I probably would have stopped writing this a long time ago. You all are my motivation, my inspiration, and my dedication. I am writing this story for you all, and it makes me happy to know you enjoy it. So thank you, everyone.**

**Remember to vote on the new poll on my profile.**

**Other than all that, thanks for reading and I'll see you all later. Love you all (no homo).**

**So, how about a review for the chapter?**

**Also, you should check out some of my other stories. There are currently 3 besides this one, all of which are One-shots. Check them out.**

**Here's something for you readers. As of now, I am taking requests to put a character that you, the player/reader, has made and use/used in Fusionfall. Add the name of your character in the review and I will do my best to add them in. Whether they have big roles or not is up to me, but I will try to have them appear in the fanfic.**


	19. Chapter 16

**Author's note: Hey everyone. How are you all? I hope you've been good, cuz I have been trying to be good.**

**Okay, enough small talk. Here's the deal: As you all know, I'm lazy (which is one reason why chapters come out so late) and I have been busy playing video games; lots of video games and reading manga and watching anime. My priority list is a mess and writing chapters is low on that list so I am "trying" to bump it up**

**EMPHASIS ON TRYING**

**Anyways, summer is still happening so still gonna slack off on chapters. DOES NOT MEAN I AM NOT TRYING WHEN I DO MAKE THEM! I REALLY DO TRY TO MAKE GOOD CHAPTERS!**

**Ayu: You're just a lazy pig.**

**I'm not a pig!**

**Ayu: Are too.**

**I am not a pig! I am not fat!**

**Ayu: You eat a lot of food, therefore you are a pig!**

**WILL YOU JUST GO GET READY FOR THE CHAPTER!**

**Ayu: FINE! I WILL! *storms off***

**Mark: I think you may have pissed her off.**

**You go with her. You are in this too.**

**Mark: *goes to get ready***

**Alright. Enough of this. I'll stop wasting your time and Ayu will stop being a cu- *gets hit in the head with a frying pan* OW!**

**Ayu: DO NOT FINISH THAT SENTENCE!**

**Alright alright. Sorry.**

**Also, the results of the latest poll are in. One winner was decided easily, however the second had to be decided by flipping a coin due to a tie. And the winners: Lucy Halenriser and TOM.**

**ONE LAST THING! AND THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! You will eventually come to a part in the chapter where actions are done like this:**

**_*she fell to the floor and made a mad dash for her room...*_  
**

**The reason why the actions in that one specific area are like that are because I could only think of doing it the way some people do it in online RPs (role plays which I sometimes do). So try your best to follow along with it. You will know the part when you see it.**

**And now, without further ado, I present to you Chapter 16 of Fusion Fall: Fight to the Bitter End.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Adventure Begins After The Final Farewell**  
**July 13, 20XX 11:50 AM**

The clean-up for Sector V that was caused by the battle was going to take days to accomplish. Every time someone moved some debris, they almost always expected to find a dead body. TOM and SARA were praised as heroes for defeating the Fusion Sym-bionic Titan as well as causing as little damage as possible, which was not completely true considering the house of the Delightful Children from Down the Lane was destroyed. Father accused TOM and SARA of doing it on purpose, but they denied the claims to the point where Father dropped the claim knowing that it was pointless in the current society for arrests to be made.

There were a lot of funerals the two days after the battle; most of which were for people who fought and were killed and only a few for the civilians who were killed in the crossfire. Cree and Chad's funerals were attended by many people from not just Sector V, but also other parts of the remaining earth like Peach Creek Commons and Endsville. Out of everyone affected by the battle though, Numbuh 5 was one of the obvious few that were devastated by it. Her own sister gave her life for her; a deed that she would never be able to repay. Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 365 did their best to comfort her, but in the end, Numbuh 5 had lost a big part of her life that the others could not understand. Her sister was her enemy, and at the same time, she was her best friend

On the first day of clean up, Jason, Billy, Mark, and Serah (along with the four new Nanoes they received) spent their time helping others. With the defeat of the Fusion Sym-bionic Titan, four Nanoes were created: Nano Lance, Nano Ilana, Nano Octus, and Nano Symbionic Titan. Billy received Nano Lance, Serah received Nano Ilana, Mark received Nano Octus, and Jason received Nano Symbionic Titan, and the four new Nanoes proved to be of big help with the clean up.

On the second day after the battle, Jason called upon the other three Subjects to meet him in Heroes Square for a special meeting. The time of the meeting was to be at noon, but everyone showed up early so Jason decided to begin it early.

"Glad you all could make it." Jason said smiling.

"What's this meeting about? I have stuff to do so we have to make it quick." Mark said looking at his watch.

"He's going to be making out with his girlfriend later, that's what he means." Serah said snickering. Mark punched her in the arm and glared at her. "What? I was only kidding. Geez."

"Jason, is this about Planet Fusion and the deal?" Billy asked.  
Mark and Serah looked at Billy for a second and then looked at Jason. "What deal? Is he talking about?" Mark asked.

Jason cleared his throat. "I'm pretty sure you've all noticed by now that there's been a change in Planet Fusion's appearance. And in case you haven't, look up."

Billy, Mark, and Serah looked up towards the giant green planet in the sky and noticed the fissure forming on its' surface. Billy shot Jason a nervous look and Serah whistled. "Pretty big crack the planet's getting. Don't you think?"

"I still haven't decided yet." Billy said before Jason could respond.

"Decided on what?" Serah asked.

"I want the four of us to team up. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen and it is due to the change in Planet Fusion." Jason said. "Fuse would not have sent his army to attack Sector V unless he was planning something big. I am guessing that Fuse is planning his end game, and one of the parts of it was the destruction of Sector V."

"But we were able to prevent that. It could have just been a random attack." Mark said quickly.

Jason looked at Mark and shook his head. "Normally that would seem like a logical answer, but this time it can't be one. Billy and I heard Fusion Octus talking about Fuse wanting to end the war, and the fact one of Fuse's most loyal subjects led the attack is another sign that he is planning to end us all."

"So what does this have to do with us?" Serah asked.

"A few days ago and I met with Computress on the subject of Fuse planning something, and she told me about us four being the strongest of the 200 Subjects in Dexter's Time Machine Event. What I am thinking is that the four of us could team up to try to put an end to whatever he is planning and save the world."

Serah smirked. "And by save the world, you mean-"

"eliminate Fuse and destroy Planet Fusion." Mark finished.

Jason nodded at the two of them. "Correct. We are the best of the best. The other Subjects would not stand a chance against Fuse's strongest Fusions. Yet here we were, fighting them and holding them off, for the most part anyways."

"With help from other people." Billy said.

"That can change in later fights." Jason said.

"I'm in!" Serah yelled bouncing up and down a little.

"That was fast." Jason said.

"Well it sounds like fun, plus we get to kick a lot more ass! I want in on that!" Serah said.

"I'll join too. I have things I need to protect." Mark said.

"Including your girlfriend." Serah teased.

"Say that again and I'll hit you." he threatened.

Serah laughed at the threat and smiled. "Relax, hot-head. I was only kidding."

"Was that a joke about my read hair?"

"Yup."

Jason turned to look at Billy. "What about you, Billy?"

"I don't know, man. I mean, us four saving the world? Sounds hard to believe." Billy said.

Serah walked over to Billy and grabbed his hands. "Come on, Billy. It could be fun. I know you most likely have people you want to protect, but so do the rest of us. Just try it, okay?"

Billy looked into Serah's eyes for a minute before letting out a sigh. "Alright. I'm in."

Jason clapped his hands excitedly and smiled. "Great! Step one is a success. Now step 2 can begin."

Mark stared at Jason. "And step 2 would be…"

"Hunting down the rest of Fuse's top Fusions. It's most likely Fusion Demongo is still up on Planet Fusion beside his master, but the others are likely to be here, on Earth." Jason said.

Billy blinked and shook his head. "I'm sorry but did you just say hunt down Fuse's top Fusions?"

Serah nodded. "He sure did. And I like the idea."

"Someone's in a destructive mood." Jason said smiling.

"Well I'm a destructive girl! I may look cute, or hot, but once you get to know me, you learn I am very aggressive, loud, smart, and destructive."

"Are we going to have time to say goodbye to the others?" Billy asked.

"Well I was planning on leaving at dawn tomorrow, so yeah." Jason said

Billy and Mark both smiled. "Good." They both said at the same time.

"One more thing; no one else is to come with us." Jason said.

"Not even Buttercup?" Mark asked.

Jason shook his head. "No, Mark. I'm sorry, but Buttercup cannot come."

"Why not?!" Mark asked with a surprised look on his face.

"We are the four most powerful Subjects. We need to face this threat alone and not risk losing people we care about." Jason said. "How would you feel is Buttercup were to get severely wounded, or worse, killed?"

Mark looked down in shame for even thinking of bringing his beloved girlfriend. "I understand." He said. "I'm just sad."

Serah put her arm around Mark and poked him in the face. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll see her again during our journey."

Mark looked at Serah with a sad look on his face. "You think so?"

Serah nodded with a large smile on her face. "I'm positive, Marky."

"Don't call me that." He said to her.

"Fiiine." She said.

Billy chuckled. "This should be entertaining." He looked at Jason with a small smile. "Is it okay if we go say goodbye?"  
J  
ason nodded. "Just meet me here tomorrow at sunrise. Got it?" Everyone nodded and smiled. "Then you can go ahead."  
Everyone then went their separate ways.  
Billy walked into the house he, Juniper, Coop, and Frankie had been staying it for the past few weeks. When he closed the door behind him, he found himself to be greeted by Frankie, Juniper, and Coop walking up to him smiling.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Billy asked.

"Well, as it turns out Coco was found recently in a cave in the Genius Grove mountain range." Frankie said almost leaping out of her skin with glee.

"So you're not the only survivor?" Billy asked.

Frankie shook her head. "Nope. Not anymore at least."

Billy chuckled. "Good for you, Frankie."

"So what did that Jason kid want?" Coop asked.

Billy sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Look, I'm going to be going to be doing mission. A very special mission"

Coop cocked one of his eyebrows. "A mission? A journey to where?"

Billy sighed. "I am going to be working with some of the other Subjects to hunt down Fuse's top Fusions."

The room was filled with silence after hearing that answer. No one knew what to say, so Juniper decided to break the silence. "Can I come along?" she asked.

Coop and Frankie, knowing this conversation won't end well, quietly left the room.

Billy looked at Juniper with sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry, but you can't."

"Why not? Billy, we have been working together for years, and now all of the sudden you cut me off for some sort if stranger?" Juniper began to shake a little. "What the hell! Why can't I come with you?! What is so different about this journey compared to all the other ones we have been on?!"

"June, you have to understand. This is a very important and dangerous mission that-"

"We've been doing dangerous missions! What makes this one so different from those ones?!" by now, tears were in Juniper's eyes and she was shaking uncontrollably with her hands curled up into fists. "Why can't I come with you?!"

"Because I don't want to risk losing you!" Billy yelled.

Juniper gasped and Billy sighed "I'm sorry, but I can't risk losing you, my best friend."

'Best friend, huh? If only he knew.' "Fine. Whatever." Juniper stormed up stairs and slammed the door behind her.

Billy looked at the stares with a sad look on his face as Frankie and Coop came in. "I'm going to be leaving tomorrow, so let's try to make today last."

"Kind of going to be hard without June." Frankie said.

"I know it will, Frankie. I know it will." Billy said.

* * *

Mark sat on some of the bleachers in the arena room in the Tree House (also known as Numbuh 4's room). He knew that this was the first place to look for Buttercup, since she tended to fight in the arena a lot whenever she came to Sector V, and he was right to go there. The arena was a mess with people tossed all over the place, some with black eyes, others with broken teeth. Some even had nose bleeds.

Standing in the middle of the arena, smiling triumphantly and cracking her knuckles, was Buttercup, who had a black eye and had some blood on her hands. Mark had witnessed the match and was not surprised by the mess she made. After all, Buttercup did love to fight.

Mark stood up and began clapping for his girl friend. "Great fight… actually I should probably call it a massacre; even though no one is dead."

"Call it what you want, hun. I still won the fight though." Buttercup said fixing her hair, which was a mess from the fight.

Mark climbed onto the arena and walked over to Buttercup. "Listen, babe, there's something I need to tell you."  
"What is it? Did something happen?"

"Sort of. Just, promise me you won't pout."

"Why not pout?"

"Because you are cute when you pout."

Mark chuckled and Buttercup punched him in the arm. "Alright, red-head. Spill it. What do you need to tell me?"

"Well, I'm going to be going on a journey with a couple of people. It's a pretty important one too. One that could end the war."

Buttercup got a sudden look of interest on her face at the mention of the war ending. "You're going to end the war on this journey?"

Mark nodded. "I believe so. There's one thing I need to talk to you about though."

"I'm coming." she stated quickly.

Mark sighed and looked down. "That is what I wanted to talk to you about. Buttercup, you can't come."

Buttercup arched an eyebrow at this statement. "And why not?"

"Well, it's because you are not one of the Subjects."

There was a moment of silence before Buttercup began walking towards Mark. "Are you shitting me? I can't come because I am not one of you fucking Subjects?"

Mark began to back up nervously. "Buttercup calm down."

"Calm down? Why should I?! You refuse to allow me to come with you on this important journey for a stupid reason. You know I could be a big help and you won't take me." She began to walk faster.

"Look, I'm sorry but you have to understand this is a very dangerous mission that-"

"We go on dangerous missions all the time!" Buttercup zoomed over to Mark and held him up in the air by the collar of his shirt. "What makes this mission so different?!"

"I could lose you. And I know I could have lost you on all the other ones, but this is different."

"HOW IS THIS DIFFERENT?! TELL ME HOW THIS MISSION IS DIF-"

"BUTTERCUP WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND JUST LISTEN TO ME!" Mark kicked Buttercup in the chest, causing her to drop him and knocking her back a bit. Mark got up and got into a fighting stance.

Buttercup glared at Mark. "Beat me and maybe I will." she said coldly.

"Alright then. Bring it on!" Mark yelled.

The two charged at each other and began to brawl.

* * *

Serah sat up in the Command center in the Tree House with Numbuh 365 sitting across from her. The two had been sitting in silence for 5 minutes, each girl trying to think of something to say.

"… tough few days we've been having, huh Rach?" Serah said with a gentle smile on her face.

Numbuh 365 chuckled. "Ooooh yeah. These days have been tough on all of us… especially Numbuh 5."

"How is she doing? I haven't seen her much since the funeral for Cree." Serah said.

"She's been locked up in her room. She refuses to come out."

Serah looked down. "Poor thing. First her parents, and now her big sister. She even lost her best friend a while back, Numbuh 1."

"Yeah. Things have not been going great for her."

The two sat in silence again before Serah remembered the message she got from Numbuh 365. "Oh! I almost forgot! Rachel, the message you sent me told me you wanted to talk to me about something. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Rachel's face lit up at the question. "Oh yeah! The message! Serah, we recently got info from the Peach Creek Suburbs that some weird activity has been happening around the Cul-de-sac. An Urban Ranger by the name of Layla Dangersoul sent us a message talking about Fusion Grim being seen lurking around the outskirts of the area with some suspicious pods."

Serah leaned closer. "Strange pods?"

Numbuh 365 nodded. "Yeah. According to Layla the pods are big enough to hold a human inside it. She told us she tried to get close, but as she did, she was attacked by a, well, a Fusion Figure."

"A Fusion Figure?"

"Yeah. Layla described it as having the appearance of a regular person, looks, height, and all that other stuff, only they were made of Fusion Matter. Even the clothes apparently were part of the Fusion Matter."

"So they were all green and bubbly? Even the clothes?" Serah asked.

"Yup. Even the clothes."

Serah put her hand on her chin and closed her eyes. "I don't think this thing was a Fusion of someone. It sounds more like a new breed of Fusion Monster. What else did Layla say about it?"

"She said that it chased her away with razor-sharp claws it made."

"What do you mean by "it made"?"

"I mean that one second it's hands were normal, the next they turned into razor-sharp claws. Like what Fusion Ilana had." Numbuh 365 sighed. "If this is a new breed of Fusions, we may be in trouble."

"We'll find out their limits soon. I guess I am going to be going over to there now that I know where to find Fusion Grim."

Numbuh 365 looked confused, but at the same time relieved. "I probably shouldn't ask for your reason on going over there, but if anyone can figure this stuff out, it's you."

Serah giggled. "You hold me to highly."

Numbuh 365 chuckled. "I guess I kind of do. Look, I need to go." Rachel stood up and stretched. "I promised to help some other people repair Sector V. I guess I'll see you later."

Serah smirked at her friend. "Go get 'em, girl.

* * *

21:24 PM

Mark and Buttercup were laying on the floor of the arena, side by side, both breathing heavily from exhaustion. The room was a mess with ruined bleachers, holes in the floor, and one of the branches in the room was snapped in half.

"You're a-a complete idiot. You know that right?" Buttercup said between breaths.

"I-I know. B-But you're no- you're no better." Mark said between breaths.

Buttercup chuckled lightly. "You've-You've got that right."

The two laid there on the ground, each exhausted from the fight. After what seemed like hours, Mark looked over at Buttercup and smiled. She did the same and sighed. "I'm sorry. I acted like a little kid throwing a tantrum."

"Well, I would not say like one throwing a tantrum. More like a little kid going ballistic after being denied their favorite toy."

"That's basically the same thing."

"I know… I wish I could take you with me."

"I wish I could go, but you know something, I get it now." Buttercup said,

Mark raised an eyebrow. "Get what?"

"Why I can't go with you." Buttercup began moving her hand slowly towards Mark's. "You care about me to much to put me in the way of this mission. You don't want to risk losing me."

"… You know something?" Mark began moving his hand towards Buttercup's slowly. "You're right."

The two held each other's hand and looked at each other lovingly. "I love you, and I always will." Mark said. He then leaned over and kissed Buttercup on the lips, who in turn returned the kiss.

* * *

Juniper was sitting on the roof the house she shared with the others, staring up at the starry night sky. She mainly came up here when something was bothering her a lot. Things like Billy leaving for his mission without her, and the anniversary of the day she lost her friends and family. Though that day was not today, she knew it was coming up.

She turned her head when she heard someone coming up the ladder from the attic to the roof, and she sighed when she saw it was Billy. "Hey, Billy." she said sadly.

"Look, June, I'm sorry for snapping earlier." Billy said looking down.

"It's okay." Juniper looked away from Billy. "Besides, I was also acting a little childish too."

Billy walked over to her and sat beside her. He looked up at the stars with a sad look on his face. "I wish I could take you with us."

Juniper raised an eyebrow at this statement. "Well why can't you?"

"I can't take you because, well, this mission is a lot more dangerous than any of the ones the two of us have handled before. If we are all successful in the mission, we could save the world and end the war, but since the mission is so risky, we planned on leaving the ones we care for behind; to keep them safe."

"Who else is going with you?"

"The other three first Subjects: 001, 003, and 004."

"Um… who?"

Billy chuckled. "I should use their names instead of their titles. They are Jason Halenriser, Mark Aozora, and Serah Ushio."

"You mean the three people who fought with us against Fusion Octus and his army?"

"That's them."

The two sat in silence, both staring at the many stars in the sky; neither of them said a word, as they both wanted to make the moment last. To them, the moment felt like it could last forever. But they both knew that eventually it would have to come to an end. Their last moments together would be spent with the two of them staring at the starry night sky.

However, knowing this was their last moments, Juniper decided to tell Billy her true feelings for him.

You can do this, June. You have done things a lot harder than this. It's only 5 simple words. Don't back down on this. Juniper took in a deep breath and turned to face Billy. "Hey, Billy, there's something… there's something I need to tell you."

Billy looked over at Juniper. "What is it, June?"

Come on. Say it. Just say it! Juniper clenched her fists and closed her eyes. "I… I… I love you!" she then covered her mouth.

Billy was taken back by this. He hadn't expected to hear this from someone he was very close to. Juniper was his best friend. His partner. The one person he trusted more than anyone else. Hearing this coming from her shocked him.

"June, I-I don't know what to say." Billy said.

There were tears in Juniper's eyes and she stood up. "I understand if you don't feel the same way, and I understand if you *sniff* don't want to work with me anymore… I just *sniff* didn't expect it to hurt this much."

Juniper began to move for the entrance to the basement, but Billy stopped her by grabbing one of her arms. "June, you're right that I don't feel the same way," Juniper began to sob. "but that doesn't change how I look at you." Juniper slowly turned to look at Billy with tears rolling down her cheeks. "You are my best friend and my partner, and that will never change."

"So *sniff* you don't feel the same way." Juniper said, her voice a little shaky.

"I'm sorry, June, but I don't." Billy said quietly. He then kissed her on her forehead and hugged her to try to calm her down.

A small gasp and a twig snapping could be heard somewhere in front of the house and Billy and Juniper looked in that direction. "Hello? Is someone there?" Billy asked.

There was no reply.

Billy sighed and turned his attention to Juniper again. "Come on, June. Let's head inside before it gets any colder out."

The two made there way down the ladder into the attic. Once they were gone, a girl with short blonde hair stepped out from behind a tree quietly. There was a tear in one of her gold-colored eyes and she had one of her fist rolled up into a fist. "He said he didn't have a girlfriend. He lied to me."

* * *

_**Earlier**_

Serah was wandering around Sector V in search of something to do. Even though it was night time and the stars were out, she figured there had to be something somewhere. She didn't feel tired, so she figured it would be a good idea to wear herself out doing something.

"Man. There is nothing to do. All the Fusions appear to be gone. No one is awake… gah, what is there to do around here?!"

Serah walked over to the fountain by the Tree House and looked at the water in it. She frowned as she saw her own reflection and remembered parts of her past; parts she hated to remember. She remembered her father, the abuse she received, her attempts at running away, and her fame as a singer. She hit the water to make her reflection go away and she turned away from it.

"I can't think about those days. Those days" she began to rub a part of her arm gently "are better left forgotten."

However, even though Serah tried her best to suppress the memory, she failed and remembered a night after she was brought home from running away.

_**"What did I tell you about running away?!" *Serah's father begins advancing on her after the police brought her home again from an another attempt at fleeing from her abusive father***_

_***Serah begins to back away slowly, trying to put some distance between him and her* "I-I'm sorry! Dad please-" *she backs into a wall and her eyes go wide* *she feels a lot of things as he comes closer and closer to her to the point where he is standing right in front of her***__***she trembles in fear and opens her mouth to say something in an attempt to convince him to not hurt her, even though she knows **__**he won't listen to her no matter what she says to him***_

***_he_**_****__ punches_ her in the gut, causing her to double over in pain and knocking the wind out of her a little*

_***groan***_

_**"I warned you what would happen if you did this again. Now get up so you can face your punishment, you little bitch."**_

_**"Dad *cough* please. *tears begin forming in her eyes* Have mercy." **_

_***he kicks her in the side, sending her flying across the wall and crashing into a coffee table with a loud bang***_

_**"AAAH!" *she lays on the ground, tears running down her cheeks as she holds her gut***_

_**"Poor little Serah Ushio; world famous singer, song writer, and actress. Tch. Yeah right. You're just a bitch that needs to learn her place." *he begins to walk over to where she lay***_

_***she tries to get up on all fours* "D-Daddy. Please. *cough* Stop."**_

_**"Don't tell me what to do, you little bitch."**_

Serah began to tremble and tears were welling up in her eyes.

_***he grabs her by her hair and hits her against the wall, knocking a picture frame off it***_

She fell to her knees and put her hands over her ears. "Make it stop."

_***he grabs one of her arms and begins to try to break it***_

_***she begins to struggle desperately in an attempt to get free of his grip* "AAAAAAH! PLEASE! STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME!"**_

_**"Shut up! This is what you get by disobeying me!"**_

She closed her eyes tight.

_***he breaks her arm with a loud crack, causing her to cry out in pain* *he then begins to punch her in the face a few times before punching her in the gut again; harder this time than before***_

_***he drops her and she curls up into a ball as she goes into a coughing fit* *mucus is running out her nose, mixing with the tears on her face***_

_**"That's enough for now. If you try anything like that again or go to the cops about this, I'll kill you. Got it?"**_

_**"…"**_

_***he picks her up by her hair again and holds her up so they are face-to-face* "GOT IT?!"**_

_***she whimpers in fear that he will beat her again* "Y-Yes s-s-sir."**_

_**"Good." *he drops her again and she makes a mad dash for her room* "Oh, and Serah."**_

_***she stops, merely inches from her room, and turns slowly to look at him***_

_**"If anyone asks you how you got hurt, you tell them you fell off your bike while going down a large hill. Understand?"**_

_***she nods quickly and runs into her room; closing the door behind her and putting a board against it to try to keep him out* *she sits on her bed and curls up into a ball as she sobs; not just from the pain, but also because of the abuse her father inflicts on her***_

Serah began to sob uncontrollably. Tears were streaming down her face like rivers flowing into an ocean. "I hate him. I fucking hate him!"

After a few minutes, Serah began to calm down. She touched one of the scars on her back and groaned. "I'm so glad that he's dead. My bastard father is dead, and I am glad that he is." She wiped her eyes and stood up. "I hate my past." She began wandering around some more.

After an hour or so, she began to hear a girl crying somewhere. "Huh? Hello? Is anyone there?" she looked around her and noticed two people standing on a roof. One appeared to be a girl and the other was a boy. She crept over to the house but hid behind a tree to conceal herself. She looked around the tree to get a better looked and noticed that she knew the boy. It was Billy Airborneammo.

"Billy? What's Billy doing up-"

She saw him kiss the girl on the forehead and she gasped. She moved back a little and stepped on a twig.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

Serah covered her mouth and remained completely still. After a few seconds she heard the two enter the house and she let out a sigh of relief, but soon that relief was filled with sadness.

There was a tear in one of her gold-colored eyes and she had one of her fingers rolled up into a fist. "He said he didn't have a girlfriend. He lied to me."

Serah yawned and began to go to the Tree House. "Maybe I should just go to sleep. Tomorrow should be a better day… I hope."

* * *

July 14, 20XX  
08:00

Jason leaned against the monument in Heroes Square eating a banana. One by one the other three Subjects began arriving at the meeting point. Serah was the last one to arrive, carrying a small bag on her back.

Jason looked at all three and smiled. "You all ready to go?"

"I'm ready." Billy said.

"So am I." Mark said.

Serah looked at Billy with a sad look on her face and then nodded to Jason. "Ready."

"Wait. Where are we going exactly?" Billy asked.

Everyone looked at Jason questioningly.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could wander around a while and hopefully we would run into one of them."

Billy's jaw dropped, Mark groaned, and Serah shook her head in disbelief.

"We're going to the Peach Creek Suburbs." Serah said. "That's where Fusion Grim is."

"And just where did you get this info?" Jason asked.

"Numbuh 362 told me." Serah said.

Jason picked up a bag and walked over to them. "Alright. We're heading to Peach Creek!"

The four of them began making their way to the border of Sector V, each one facing some resolve that they made for themselves. The four Subjects had finally begun their journey to save the world from it's ultimate demise.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Chapter 16 of Fusion Fall: Fight to the Bitter End**

**Now, this spec****ific chapter took me weeks (maybe a few months?) to plan out and get done. Also it was because I had other things to do.**

**Child abuse is shown in this chapter. I do not support it, I am completely against it. If this story should be changed to rated M, please tell me and I will do so.**

**School is back in session by the way (I wrote this chapter at random times during the summer) so chapters will either come out faster or slower depending on how classes go.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

**Review to let me know how it was, please?**

******Here's something for you readers. As of now, I am taking requests to put a character that you, the player/reader, has made and use/used in Fusionfall. Add the name of your character in the review and I will do my best to add them in. Whether they have big roles or not is up to me, but I will try to have them appear in the fanfic.**


	20. Chapter 17

**Author's note: Hey everybody! How's it going?**

**Look, let's just get down to business.**

**New poll is up that will affect the story. Finish the chapter and vote on it if you want to.**

**In total this story will have a total of 5 arcs. So far, one of them has been completed: The Battle for Sector V.**

**You can probably already guess what the second one is based on the last chapter. The proper name for the next arc has yet to be decided.**

**Anyways, this chapter is the first of 4 special chapters that will appear throughout the story. These chapters will give you a little more info about the main characters; like what their pasts are like, what happened after they first arrived in the future, and some secrets they are hiding from each other.**

**Let's just get into the chapter, okay? Okay.**

**Here's Chapter 17 of Fusion Fall: Fight to the Bitter End**

* * *

Chapter 17: Campfire Recalls 1  
July 14, 20XX 19:00

The four Subjects were inside a house in the east side of Pokey Oaks North. The area had recently endured a small Fusion Matter flood created from the surrounding sea of Fusion Matter, so to keep safe they decided to be inside a house. These common events were nicknamed "Fusion Floods", based on the fact that it is a flood of Fusion Matter. The floods were destructive, but they were neither destructive nor corrosive enough to destroy an entire area like in Tech Square, but it was corrosive enough to harm people.

Billy and Serah were sitting in the living room trying to light a fire in the fire place, Mark was wandering around the house looking for a book to read, and Jason was trying to find some food in the house. Billy had managed to break some wooden chairs and used them as firewood and he used some old newspapers as kindling, while Serah had found some flammable fuels in the garage and had found some lighters in a drawer in the kitchen.

"Alright, so what we need to do is stack the wood into a teepee shape first and put a little bit of the fluid on it to help it become ignitable." Serah said messing with the wood.

"How do you know all this anyways?" Billy pouring some of the fluid into a small cup.

"I did a lot of things before we were sent to the future." She finished setting up the wood and looked at Billy. "Okay, apply the fluid to the wood. I'll get some of the papers."

Billy poured the fluid onto the wood and grabbed one of the lighters. "What kind of things did you do?"

Serah put some of the newspapers in the fire place around the wood. "I'd… I'd rather not talk about it right now."

"I understand." Billy lit one of the papers on fire and slowly it began to ignite the wood and other papers in the fire place. Billy began to laugh happily and Serah smiled. "Holy shit! I can't believe that actually worked!"

"You doubted me?"

"Only just a little. I'll go get Mark and Jason."

Billy ran out of the room calling Jason and Mark's names, while Serah stayed behind and stared at the fire place. The light from the flames danced on her face in an ominous way. "Maybe I should tell them a little about my past. It'll let them know about some of the things I can do to help us survive this better."

Mark walked into the room reading an old book. "Do whatever you want. Just don't burn down the house." He said without looking away from his book. "Although telling stories around a fire does sound like a good idea for passing the time."

'Me and my big mouth.' "Alright. So after we eat, we'll tell stories in front of the fire."

Mark looked up a little. "No, Serah. _You_ will tell the story."

"What?! Why me?"

"Because it was your idea."

Serah groaned. "What kind of story should I tell anyways?"

"Tell us about your past."

Serah looked at the fire again and sighed. "I have myself to blame for getting into this situation. Fine. After we eat I will. Just, don't judge me when I tell you all."

* * *

Jason had managed to find some snacks hidden in a kid's room. Though some snacks were stale, they still ate them. Jason had said that stale food is better than no food, and no one could argue with him on that. As they finished their food, they threw wrappers and other things that could be burned in the fire.

Once most of the food was gone, Billy cleared his throat and smiled. "Okay, not the best meal I have had in this Godforsaken future, but it was still pretty good."

"I agree." Mark said crumpling up a bag of chips. "But I think we have had enough to eat for now. Save the rest for tomorrow when the Fusion Flood recedes and we can move on."

"Bring the food as a snack or a meal. Good idea, Mark." Jason said.

"So, what now?" Billy asked.

Serah sighed and looked at her friends with a fake small smile on her face. "How about we tell stories?" she said.

"That's a great idea, Serah!" Mark shouted with a smile on his face.

'Ass hole. Acting like he didn't know this was going to happen.'

"So what kind of stories are we going to tell?" Jason asked.

"Well, how about we tell each other about our pasts." Mark suggested.

Serah, Billy, and Jason looked a little uncomfortable when they heard the idea of talking about their pasts.

"Think of it as a way for us all to get to know each other better. And since you suggested the idea of telling stories, Serah, why don't you tell us about your past."

'Silver-tongued bastard! I'm gonna hit him with something after this!' Serah turned her attention to the fire and sighed. "Alright. Fine. And for the record, Mark's the one who got me to do this. He told me earlier to do this tonight."

Billy glared at Mark for a quick second but then turned his attention back to Serah. "Serah, you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Serah shook her head. "No. I'm gonna do it."

Jason walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "You know, it takes some guts to talk about your past, Serah. No one likes to do it because it brings up painful memories. If you want to stop the story at some point, we won't judge you. Nothing you can say will change the way we look at you, and it will not make us trust you any less than we already do." He smiled a gentle smile.

"Just one thing before I start. After I finish, I get to beat Mark up a little. Without him fighting back."

Mark shot up out of his seat quickly. "Hey whoa now! Let's not-"

"Deal." Billy said smiling at her and winking.

Serah smiled back at him and mouthed 'thank you' to him. She then turned her attention to the fire. "Where should I begin… I know."

* * *

_Back when I was little, my mom, dad, and I all lived in Townsville, but we eventually moved into a house close to the city in the suburbs by a forest. My mom was a doctor and my dad was a police officer. My mom used to be a music teacher at a school so I convinced her to teach me how to sing._

_ I loved music when I was little, and my dream was to become a famous singer and song writer. My mom taught me a lot of things involving music and acting, and my dad taught me how to live on the streets and how to survive on my own. He never taught me any extreme things that would keep me out of the police's reach, but I knew that he did that only to protect me._

_We were such a happy family. Then one day, my mom got really sick. I believe I was 6 when it happened. She had some heart problems and the doctors could not fix her. I was scared I would lose my mother, and my father was scared he would lose the woman he loved. They met and dated each other in high school. They were almost inseparable. They even went to the same college together._

_My mom had told me that on the day that they graduated together, he proposed to her. She obviously said yes and they got married. A few years later, I was born into our little happy family._

_I prayed to God she would be alright and she would come back home with dad and I. However, after 9 months of fighting the illness, my mom passed away. My dad and I were by her side before she died, and the last things she said to us were:_

"Honey… take care of Serah… Serah, be kind to your father… I… I love you both." She said smiling.

_Dad was holding her hand in his, but after she said that and closed her eyes, her hand went limp and fell out of my dad's hands. I remember crying and holding onto my mother's arm. I said "_Mommy! Mommy don't go! Please don't go!"_ My father fell to his knees and also cried. It felt like the world had ended and we were left to weep at what remained._

_The funeral felt like it lasted hours, and the more they lowered the casket into the grave, the more alone I felt. My dad had become distant and resentful. He quit the police force and began to drink a lot. When my mom was alive, he didn't even dare to touch a bottle of alcohol. I think it was depression that got him into drinking._

_Then one night, everything seemed to change once again all at once. I had come home from a music lesson (I was maybe 8 at the time) and instead of being greeted with my dad's usual "Hi pumpkin", I was greeted with a punch to the face. I was a little dazed but I turned my attention towards who had punched me; it was my father._

_I didn't understand why he had done that, but before I could ask him, he grabbed me by my shirt collar and lifted me into the air. He held me close to his face and said to me:_

"It's all your fault that she's dead. Before you came alone, Anna was fine. She was healthy and always happy. But then YOU came along and she started to get sick…"

_My father began to ramble about something being my fault, yet as soon as I heard the name Anna, I knew he was talking about my mother. My mother's full name was Anna Macering, which is one of the only other things I remembered about her. I didn't understand how it was my fault mom died, but my father was convinced it was my fault._

_He then punched me in the face again and I struggled to get free of his grip. After a few more strikes, he dropped me and I backed up against a wall._

"You are no longer allowed to go to any of your after school activities, got it? You are to come straight home and you are to spend your time in your room. Do you understand me?!"

_I nodded, sniffling and shaking like a scared animal. He then yelled at me: _

"Then get up there, you bitch!"

_I ran into my room upstairs and closed the door. I was scared. I had never seen him act that way before. It was like something had possessed my dad and turned him into a monster. _

_Over the next few years I lived with him always watching me. I was afraid that one day he would kill me, so I tried running away. But every time I tried running away, I would just be brought back to him, and when I got back, he would beat me harder than he usually would._

_I did manage to get a laptop into my room with the help of my friends. They helped me get it in and helped me find a place to hide it in my room. It was with that very laptop that I received the message from Dexter about the experiment. I was excited. Finally, I got an actual opportunity to escape from my father, and I had a way to get the police to allow me to escape._

_I was 11 at the time, but I still had connections in my school. I spent the next few school days getting things ready for when I left. I snuck in a second backpack, had help from the lunch ladies by them giving me food and keeping it fresh in the bag, my guy friends made a shiv for me to use to defend myself, my friend Lenne made a map leading from my house to where Dexter was, and my friend Lea gave me his favorite hoodie to keep me warm._

_They all knew about my abusive father, but we had to keep it a secret or else he would have killed me. At the end of the school day on the day when I left, I hugged my friends goodbye and asked them to get my dad arrested once I escaped. They made me a promise that they would do it and I was relieved by the fact that they would._

_I was excited to put my plan into motion, but when I got home, all that excitement turned into dread. My father had found the laptop and was glaring at me angrily._

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out about this?"

_He put my laptop on a table and took out his shotgun and began loading it. My first instinct: run._

_So that's what I did. I ran out of the house, grabbed my stuff that I hid in a bush, and I ran through the woods. I was running for my life, and I could hear my father behind me calling my name and shooting at anything that moved. I just kept running deeper and deeper into the woods to the point where I was lost._

_Eventually, my father managed to catch up to me and corner me. Tears were in my eyes as he advanced on me with his shotgun aimed at me. I didn't want to die! I had so much to live for!_

"You brought this upon yourself, Serah. Nobody will miss you, and nobody will find your body out here. All I have to do is pull this trigger, and BANG! You're dead."

_I was trembling. He had me cornered in the woods, where no one would hear me cry for help. Even if someone managed to find my body, my father would still use his connections to keep him out of jail. Tears were welling up in my eyes and I shut them so I wouldn't have to see him pull the trigger._

"Say hi to your mother for me, you little bitch."

_There was a loud bang, and I was expecting to feel pain or something hit me, but when I felt nothing and heard my father gasping, I opened my eyes to a scary and somewhat wonderful sight. My father had been shot in the back and he dropped his shotgun._

"Dammit. Who shot me?"

"I did."

_Standing behind my father, with a shotgun pointed at my father's back was the Scotsman. Why he had a shotgun when he had a gun for a leg, I didn't know._

"I wasn't about some guy kill a kid. It wouldn't be right."

_My father collapsed and began to cuss under his breath. Before he died, he glared at me and said: _

"Another life taken… and it's all your fault… I hope… you're… happy…"

_He then stopped moving and glared at me with an empty and lifeless look in his eyes. I was too stunned to move. One minute ago, my father was ready to shoot me and be done with me for good. Now he was laying on the ground in front of me; the color fading from his body like it did to everyone else who dies. _

_The Scotsman brought me out of the forest. Whenever I asked why he was in the woods with a shotgun, he just told me it was a secret. Once we were at the edge of the woods, he gave me a letter and said to call the police._

"If they ask any questions as to where the body is, just give them this letter and you should be fine."

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"I'm afraid I can't. I still have things to take care of in these woods. Don't worry though. I'm sure we'll meet again."

_And with that said, he went back into the woods. I ran inside and called the police on the house phone. It didn't take them long to arrive at the house. The first thing they did was start asking me questions like what happened to cause this._

_I told them everything that had happened over the past few years; all the abuse he gave me, all the horrible names he called me, and all the death threats he made to keep me in line. At first they didn't believe me. Could you blame them? My father was a former cop after all._

_When they asked where the body was, I gave them the letter from the Scotsman. Once it was read, one of the cops sighed._

"He was such a great cop when he was on the force. I never thought he would become this after his wife died."

_When the police left, I was alone in my house. Even though I knew my dad was dead and no one would harm me, I was still scared. I decided to leave the next day and sleep in my house one last time. I wound up calling my friends Rachel ( who is also the Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door) and Lenne to ask them to stay over my house for the night. They both agreed right away, though Rachel had to use one of her "sick days" the next day for it to work out._

_Lenne and Rachel learned what happened to my dad and comforted me. It was then, when I was being comforted by my best friends, the fact of my father being dead had finally hit me. I began to cry and my friends hugged me to comfort me more. My parents were both dead and I was alone in my side of the family. My world had almost completely ended._

_The next day I set out for Genius Grove, where Dexter lived. It took me 4 days to get there, but I made it there. It was time for me to start a new life._

* * *

"The rest, well, we all know the rest." Serah turned and looked at Billy, Mark, and Jason. "How we were sent into the future at different points in time and all that stuff. I woke up 1 year after Fuse arrived and I did a lot of things that made me happy to be in the future and away from my past… I guess that's the end of my story."

Everyone was staring at Serah in disbelief. She turned her attention back towards the fire.

"Jesus, Serah. Your life's been pretty rough, hasn't it." Mark said.

Serah chuckled. "Yeah. It has been, but there are ups and downs. I got to meet you three, right? That's an up in my opinion."

After that they all started to discuss strategies for fighting the Fusions. Around 11 o'clock, everyone settled down to go to sleep. Later in the night, Billy was woken up to the sound of someone crying. He sat up and saw Serah crying in a corner.

"Serah?" Billy said.

She gasped and looked up, tears in her eyes still. Billy got up and sat beside Serah. He looked at her and she stared at him.

"Serah… I'm sorry."

Serah wiped her nose with a paper towel and tried blinking away the tears in her eyes. "S-Sorry for what?" she asked quietly.

"I'm sorry that you had to deal with that abuse for so long." Billy said. "And, well, I'm sorry that we had you tell us about your past."

Billy closed his eyes to avoid looking at the sadness in her eyes. 'If I keep looking at her while she looks at me with those sad eyes, I feel like I may cry too.' "It's clear it was too much of a touchy subject-"

Tears began streaming down Serah's cheek again as she finally gave in to all the feelings inside her. She hugged Billy tight and began to sob. "I-I-I didn't even t-tell you the worse parts!"

"Huh?" It was then that Billy noticed a scar on her lower back. "Is that a scar?"

She trembled as she cried. "Y-Yes. There're *sniff* there're tons of them on my back. H-He would whip me with his belt and sometimes c-c-cut me. He broke my b-bones and… and…"

Billy hugged her tight as she cried uncontrollably. His shirt was getting wet from the tears, but he did not care. He only cared about making Serah feel safe. "It's okay. It's okay. Let it all out, Serah. Don't hold any of it back." Serah continued to cry as Billy rubbed her back to comfort her. 'Poor girl. She's been through so much.'

The two sat there for a long time hugging each other. Even when Serah stopped crying, they did not break the embrace. Eventually Serah began to get tired and felt ready to pass out. She looked up at him and smiled gently. "Thank you, Billy. I… I…" She then passed out before she could finish what she was saying. Billy smiled gently and carried Serah over to the bed he was sleeping in earlier. He tucked her into the bed and walked over to the mattress she had been laying on.

He climbed into the bed and began to lose consciousness. "What an emotional night." He said before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Jason opened his eyes and found himself in a field of flowers. "Where am I?" he said sitting up.

"A field of flowers inside your dreams."

Jason turned around and saw Ayu sitting on a blanket with a picnic basket beside her.

"Care to join me for a midnight snack, 001?"

* * *

**Ayu: FINA-FUCKING-LLY!**

**Calm down, Ayu.**

**Ayu: I am finally going to be the start of another chapter, just like before. Thank you very much.**

**Can you please leave me be so I can say what I need to say.**

**Ayu: Fine. *leaves***

**Well everyone, there you have it. Chapter 17 and the first of the Campfire Recalls. **

**Now, the thing about the Recalls is that they will take place after each arc. One per arc so to say. The Campfire Recalls tell you about the pasts of the four heroes before they were taken to the future. Jason's will be a little different (probably shorter) because the Prologue of the story explains some stuff.**

**Once again, I do not support child abuse. There is a lot in this chapter, but I do not support it at all. Child abuse is a terrible thing that should never happen and I hate it when it does.**

**Could you review please so I can know what you all think of the chapter?**

**_Here's something for you readers. As of now, I am taking requests to put a character that you, the player/reader, has made and use/used in Fusionfall. Add the name of your character in the review and I will do my best to add them in. Whether they have big roles or not is up to me, but I will try to have them appear in the fanfic._**


	21. Chapter 18

**Author's note: Hey everyone! What's up?**

**Been working hard on this chapter during Shop Week at my school. I wanted to channel a lot of things into the chapter, and I feel as if I did do that.**

**But it's not up to me to see if I did or if I failed at it.**

**For those of you who have asked if I could use your characters in the story, please be patient. I will get to it eventually, and expect second or third appearances from the characters.**

**Anyways, here's Chapter 18 of "Fusion Fall: Fight to the Bitter End".**

* * *

Chapter 18: Mystery Dreams and Creep Problems

July 15, 20XX 02:32 AM

Jason stared at Ayu, who was sitting on a blanket eating a sandwich. From the look of the sandwich, it was probably a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. As he thought of this, his stomach growled loud enough to make Ayu giggle.

She was sitting on her knees and was still wearing her white dress, but instead of blonde hair like she did the first time they met, she now had brown hair. She still had brown eyes and her giggling made him feel warm inside. He tried to ignore the feeling and focused on what was happening.

"I see you're hungry. Come and have something to eat. It will make you feel better." said Ayu smiling.

'Should I do it? Will it really affect me if I eat a sandwich here? Maybe it… No. No this is a dream. The food is not real… still; it wouldn't hurt to try it.' Jason got up and walked over to the blanket.

Before he could sit down, Ayu held up one of her hands and said "Wait." Jason stopped. "Please take off your shoes. I don't want this blanket getting dirty."

Jason sighed and removed his shoes; leaving them on a spot of dirt by the blanket. He then sat down across from Ayu, who was still smiling. "Well, what do you have to eat, Ayu?" asked Jason.

"Well" Ayu opened the basket and reached inside. "I have a turkey sandwich and some water. Would you like them?"

Jason quickly nodded; the feeling of hunger driving him to have something to eat. Ayu handed him the sandwich and Jason quickly took a large bite out of it. Jason took a gulp of water and he actually felt as if the food and water were filling his stomach. He didn't care if it was dream food or not. It was something to eat, and that is all he wanted.

Ayu watched Jason devour the sandwich and got another out of the basket. "Want another one?"

"Yes please." said Jason taking the sandwich happily. He took a quick gulp of water and devoured the sandwich like he had done to the first one. Once he finished the sandwich he smiled at Ayu. "Thank you, Ayu."

"You're welcome." said Ayu.

"Ayu, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Ayu, what are you exactly?"

Ayu tensed up a little at the question. "Well, I'm a human."

Jason leaned forward, intrigued by the statement. "Uh huh. A human. Alright, so why are you in my dreams then?"

"It's hard to explain. Let's just leave it at that." Ayu put one of her fingers on Jason's lips before he could say anything else. "I bet you are wondering why you are here."

After she took her finger away Jason began to speak again. "That is one of the questions I was going to ask."

Ayu smiled again. "Well, I brought you here because I want to talk to you."

"Talk to me about what, exactly?" asked Jason.

"Many different things, but since we don't have much time, we can't discuss them all. But I think I'll start with saying that you are now one step closer to saving the Earth from Fuse. You not only managed to find the other 3 people I spoke of before faster than expected, but the three of you also managed to save Sector V. I'm very impressed."

"However…"

"However, you still have a long way to go." Ayu wiped her mouth with a napkin and gave one to Jason. "You are also correct about hunting down Fuse's strongest Fusions. They are a key part to Fuse's victory and you must defeat them all."

Jason wiped his face with the napkin quickly. "Well who else is there besides Fusions Octus, Grim, and Demongo? Those are the only three I know about that Fuse trusts more than the other Fusions."

"Your friends know who they are. Ask them."

"We're going after Fusion Grim next."

"I know. He's going to be tougher than Fusion Octus was when he was in his normal form."

"Do all of them have a second form?"

Ayu nodded. "I'm afraid they do. Fuse made the ones he holds dearest very special Fusions. Fusion Grim's second form will be stronger than Fusion Octus's. You will need to be careful."

"Okay. We will, Ayu."

Ayu sighed. "It's almost time for you to go back." she said sadly.

Jason frowned. "Already? It feels like I just got here."

"Well, time passes quickly in the realm of dreams. One minute can be thirty minutes or more."

"There are still a few questions I want to ask you. If I had more time I could."

Ayu leaned forward a little. "Before you go, there's something I want to do quickly and one last thing I want to tell you."

"What is it, Ayu?"

Ayu moved closer to Jason until their faces were merely inches apart. Jason's face turned red from nervousness. "Try to remember who I am." she said. Before Jason could reply to that statement, Ayu kissed him quickly and snapped her fingers. After that a strong blast of wind sent Jason flying away from the area.

* * *

Jason lurched forward in the bunk bed he was sleeping in. He was breathing heavily and sweating profusely. "What the hell was that?"

He heard something groaning and looked at the floor to see Mark sprawled out on his stomach with blankets draping down from the top bunk. "Probably me falling of the bed… again." said Mark.

"Are you okay?" Jason got up and held out his hand for Mark, who had rolled onto his back, to grab.

"Yeah I'm fine." Mark grabbed Jason's hand and got up with Jason's help. "What time is it?"

Jason looked at his watch. "It is 7:00 AM."

"Think we should head down to have something for breakfast?" asked Mark.

"Yeah, sure. Billy and Serah are probably already up anyways. Let's go check."

The two of them opened the door and made their way down into the kitchen, and sure enough, Serah was sitting at the dinner table eating some crackers and Billy was looking through the cupboard again, looking for something to eat.

"Billy, we looked through those five times already. Stop looking through them." said Jason grabbing a small packet of cookies.

"I know but I wanted to check again." said Billy.

"How did you guys sleep?" asked Serah with a mouth full of crackers.

"Please swallow that before you choke." said Mark. Serah complied. "Well, I slept like a log, until I kept falling off the top bunk of the bunk bed."

"How many times did you fall?" asked Billy.

"I think I fell out of bed three times." Mark sighed. "It hurt a little. So, how did you two sleep?"

Billy and Serah glanced at each other for a second as a small, pink blush appearing on both their faces and then looked away from each other. Serah had her hands together and was looking at the floor while Billy smiled and said: "I slept great, thanks. Serah?"

"I slept okay. I had a few nightmares, but I still got some sleep." said Serah as the blush receded from her face.

Billy looked over at Jason. "What about you? How'd you sleep?"

"I slept great" said Jason. "but I think we should get going soon. The longer we stay here the less safe we-" There was a loud bang as a wall in the living room was smashed by a large drill, creating a large hole. "the less safe we are."

A group of Asphalt Creeps crawled inside and began dashing around the house at abnormal speeds. One of them spotted Jason and the others and began charging at them. Serah took a pistol out from under the table and shot the Fusion monster several times before it collapsed and turned into Fusion Matter. "This is why I hate Monday mornings." she said.

The other three heroes drew their weapons quickly and got ready to fight.

"Fan out and kill any monsters you see. Billy and Mark take the first floor. Serah and I will check out the second floor." Jason said loading his pistol.

"Got it." The other three said.

Jason and Serah charged up to the second floor and Jason blasted a small Asphalt creep standing in the middle of stairs. Serah shot another Asphalt Creep at the top of the stairs and smashed it with her hammer. When the two reached the top, they each headed separate ways down the hall.

Jason kicked in the door to the bathroom and saw an Asphalt Creep playing with the toilet by flushing it a lot. "That's just weird." he said before blasting the monster until it was in pieces that were dissolving into Fusion Matter. He then turned around just in time to use his wrench to block an Asphalt Creep's drill arm as it was coming down towards him. "Nope!" he yelled. He forced the drill away and then began to smash the monster repeatedly. There was a loud groan coming from the monster before it melted into Fusion Matter.

Jason pressed a button on his watch and Nano Sym-Bionic Titan appeared. "How may I be of assistance?" it said in a monotone voice.

"Search the area for a way to the Peach Creek Commons. When you find a way, report back to me." Jason said. Nano Sym-Bionic Titan dashed behind Jason and kicked an Asphalt Creep in the face, sending it reeling away. "Thanks. Now go!" Nano Sym-Bionic Titan then flew out a smashed window and Jason turned to face another monster. "Bring it, bitch!"

The monster charged at Jason with its arms raised, but Jason merely side-stepped away from it and used his wrench-sword to trip the monster, sending it tumbling through the wall where the window was. He then drew his pistol with poison in it and began firing at a bunch of smaller Asphalt Creeps; each one melting immediately after being hit by the shot. He also fired at another Asphalt Creep multiple times, and wherever the monster got hit, its body began to melt to the point where it completely fell apart and Melted into Fusion Matter. "Easy as cake."

* * *

Serah was smashing Asphalt Creeps in the hallway she was searching through. "How the hell did so many of these things get in here without us noticing?!" she yelled. She then noticed the passage leading to the building's attic was open and a bunch of small Asphalt Creeps were trying to climb the stairs. "Is it me, or are these things getting smarter and better at handling small things." She heard a drill start up behind her and she ducked down just as an Asphalt Creep tried stabbing Serah in the back. She then used her hammer to hit the drill up and she swung at the monster using the spiked side. The hammer ripped through the monster and smashed a wall, revealing three more monsters. As soon as they saw Serah, they all began to charge at her.

Serah smirked and shot two of them with two pistols. The third one was coming in to fast and Serah dodged out of its path. She hit a button on her watch and Nano Ilana appeared. "Greetings, miss Serah." said the female Nano.

"Ilana, I need a power boost ASAP." Serah said.

"I'm on it!" Nano Ilana then clapped her hands and Serah could feel her body strength increase. "All set."

"Thanks, Ilana." she hit the button again and Nano Ilana disappeared. She then put her hammer and pistols away and smirked. More and more monsters were surrounding her as the Asphalt Creep that attacked Serah before noticed her and began charging at her. Serah also began charging at the Asphalt Creep with her fists ready to strike. Serah raised her right fist before the two were about to collide. "Eat this!" She punched the monster in the face and it shattered into millions of pieces. The monsters began to move away and Serah smiled. "Aw, don't be scared. We're just gonna have some fun. That's all."

* * *

Mark ran into the dining room and saw an Asphalt Creep smashing apart the furniture in the room. "I'm surprised that this place hasn't collapsed from all the weight these things are adding to the house." He said to himself. The monster dashed over to Mark and tried to smash him with its large body, but failed as Mark used his katana to cut it in half. He then stabbed his katana behind him and pierced the center of an Asphalt Creature's chest. It bellowed in anger and Mark took his katana back and cut off its head. "Stupid Fusion." He looked around him and saw he was surrounded by monsters.

Mark quickly hit a button on his watch and Nano Samurai Jack appeared. "Hello." Nano Samurai Jack said looking around. "Back to back?"

"You know it." The two katana-wielders had their backs to each other with their katanas ready to strike. "You ready for this?"

Nano Samurai Jack smiled. "Yes."

"Then let's go!"

The two of them charged at the group of Fusion monsters and began slicing them to bits. Mark jumped up on top of one of the monsters and began slicing it to bits, and just as it was collapsing, he jumped to another one and cut off its head. A larger Asphalt Creep readied its drill to crush him, only to be countered by Nano Samurai Jack cutting off its arm.

Nano Samurai Jack was dashing in between the monsters, slicing each one as he passed by them. One by one they began to fall and melt into Fusion Matter. Mark threw his katana into the last Asphalt Creep's chest, but it did not die. Mark then ran over to the monster and kicked his katana's handle, plunging it further into the beast's chest and causing it to melt.

Nano Samurai Jack sheathed his sword and Mark pressed a button on his watch, making the Nano disappear. "Bring on the next wave!"

* * *

Billy was running around the house blasting Asphalt Creeps with dual pistols and a rifle shaped like a guitar was on his back. Sitting on top of a cabinet in the kitchen was Nano Adam Lyon. Billy had called him out earlier so he could get increased speed so he could fire his weapons like they were automatic weapons. Billy jumped over a couch and blasted the top of a monster standing on the couch.

"This is very fun!" he shouted firing the pistols until they were out of ammo. Once they were, Billy took the rifle off his back and began shooting the gun quickly. He soon realized though that his speed was going back to normal and he cursed.

Nano Adam had despawned due to exhaustion, so Billy hit a button on his watch, causing Nano Max Tennyson to appear. "What's going on?" he asked.

Billy fired the rifle again, killing another monster. "Monsters are attack. Help me take them down."

"You got it." Nano Max pulled out a small alien weapon and began blasting the monsters.

Billy quickly loaded his rifle with scatter-shot ammo and began shooting the monsters again, but instead of the bullet being shot in a straight line, the bullet scattered into tons of fragments that flew off in almost every direction. Everything hit by a fragment was either hurt or smashed. "Gotta love scatter-shots." said Billy while firing again.

Nano Max fired his weapon nonstop at the enemies. However, one of them managed to sneak up behind him and hit him in the back. He groaned in pain and shot the monster. "Damn these things."

"You okay, Max" asked Billy.

"I'm fine! Just keep up the assault!" yelled Nano Max.

Billy pulled out his pistols again and reloaded them quickly before an Asphalt Creep could hit him. He shot the monsters until all that was left of them was a few puddles of Fusion Matter. "Got 'em."

Something then caused the house to shake as it made a loud roar. Billy saw Jason and Serah heading for the front door and Mark was running out of the dining room to it too. Billy dashed towards it also and was shocked by what he saw. Standing in front of the house was a massive Asphalt Smasher **(Asphalt Creep Boss)**. It was the size of the house and it had blood-stained drills.

"Holy shit! That thing is huge!" Serah shouted.

Jason smirked. "Well, you know what they say. The bigger they are, the harder they fall! We all need to attack it together, got it?!" Everyone nodded. "Then let's go!"

The four of them ran towards the creature and began attacking it in different directions. Serah used her hammer to smash the monster in the legs causing it to keel over a little. While Serah was trying to get out of the way, the massive monster raised up one of its giant drills and tried to stab her with it, however Mark leapt onto the arm and cut off the drill before it could hit Serah. He then ran up the arm, slicing it constantly as he went up. The monster shook Mark off and hit in away.

Mark landed in a thorn bush with a loud snap. "That was the bush! Not me!" he shouted.

Billy pulled out a rocket launched and began firing at the monster. The rockets that collided with it made it step backwards a few times. Jason leapt onto one of the rockets as it flew towards the monster and used his pistols to attack it. Part of its face turned green from the poison in one of the pistol's ammo and it roared in pain. Jason leapt off the rocket before it could hit the monster and took out his wrench-sword.

The Asphalt Smasher raised its remaining arm to try to hit Jason, but Serah hit it in the knee, making it fall onto one knee and Mark rushed over and cut the arm, leaving a deep gash. Billy threw a grenade onto the arm and smirked. BOOM! The grenade exploded and the arm fell off.

"Finish him!" Billy, Serah, and Mark all shouted together.

Jason smiled and smashed the top of the beast with his weapon, causing the monster to fall over and hit the ground with a loud "BANG". It then began to slowly dissolve into Fusion Matter and the four of them held up their watches. The Fusion Matter was absorbed by each of the watches and a meter in all of them rose a little. The Nanoes cheered happily and the heroes all high-fived each other.

"That was AWESOME!" shouted Serah.

"Damn right it was." said Mark smiling. "That is a definite example of what teamwork can accomplish."

"You're right about that." said Jason.

Billy looked back at the house and sighed. "Well, looks like the house is wrecked." Jason, Mark, and Serah looked at the house. There were large holes in the walls, the chimney had collapsed, a part of the roof was missing, and all the windows were shattered. "Think we over did it?"

The house then began to shake and collapsed. "Oh yeah. We definitely overdid it." said Jason. "But hey, it was worth it."

Billy, Mark, and Serah dismissed their Nanoes, just as Nano Sym-Bionic Titan came flying over to them with a map in his hands. He went straight to Jason and gave him the map. "The sea of Fusion Matter took down the bridge linking this place to Peach Creek Commons."

"What do you suggest we should do?" asked Jason.

"Analysis shows that there is a hover-vehicle store nearby. It would be best to use a hover vehicle to cross the sea as the gap between the two areas is too big to swim. I have marked the location of the store on that map, along with recommendations on which specific vehicles to use."

"Nice. Always wanted to break into a hover-vehicle store, but Juniper never let me." said Billy with a big grin on his face

Serah tensed up for a second when hearing that name but she shook off the sudden tension and smiled. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"In a minute." said Mark. He pushed a button on his watch and Nano Mandark appeared.

"What?" said Nano Mandark.

"Mandark, I need you to run some tests on this fragment of Asphalt Creep. Something about them seemed different than usual." Mark said handing a piece of asphalt over to the Nano.

"I'll do my best to. I'll report to you once my analysis is complete." said Nano Mandark. Mark then hit the button on his watch again and the Nano disappeared.

"How did you get a piece of those things?" asked Jason.

"I cut it off when I was fighting them. They seemed faster than they usually are and there were even smaller versions of them. I want to know what has happened to them."

"Well, we'll find out sooner or later what is up with them." said Billy.

Jason pressed a button on his watch and Nano Sym-Bionic Titan disappeared. "Well, at least we know where we are going to have to go."

"Can we just go already? I want to get a hover car." Serah said impatiently.

"Alright calm down." Jason opened the map and everyone looked at it. "So it looks like the store is by the sea of Fusion Matter in between Peach Creek Commons and Pokey Oaks North." Jason closed the map. "Let's go get us some vehicles."

* * *

**(Review?)**

**Since I worked on this chapter a lot, I have already developed what Chapter 19 will be about. It may take a while though to get it up because as of tomorrow (Wednesday), I have Class Week, meaning I am not gonna be able to use a computer at school.**

**Why do I write most of these at school? Because I am easily distracted at home, which is natural for teens.**

**Anyways, Chapter 19 will come out sooner or later (hopefully sooner), so be patient. You know what they say: Only they who have patience are given gifts of wonders.**

**See you all later.**

**Check out some of my One-Shots by the way. You may find one for a series that you like and you may like the fanfic. After all, this story is not the only one I am writing.**

**Here's something for you readers. I am taking requests to put a character that you, the player/reader, had made and used in FusionFall. Add the name of your character in the review and I will do my best to add them in. Whether they have big roles or not is up to me, but I will try to have them appear in the fanfic.**


End file.
